Operation: Pay Back
by Da KeR MysTeRr
Summary: Indefinite Hiatus.
1. The Invasion

Heyyy all! I have another story! It's a lot different from the other story I am writing… I know… lol and the character are OOC so I'm warning you ahead of time…and yea there is a Mary sue.. soo if ne of this offends u in sum way.. then take the mouse and his the back button because that wha in this story and yeaa so yea and all those who do read it.. I really hope you like because I worked hard on it and I really like it!

Disclaimer: I own my character so yea I do own something… so ha I win! Ok so maybe I don't own the stupid character from Final Fantasy X and X-2 but shh that's ok leave me alone!

**Operation: Pay Back**

_When a girl from Besaid is the one prophesized to defeat Zanarkand and bring peace to a warring nation. When the war is brought to your home and you loose everything and everyone you love. When a totalitarian leader comes to power making your life a living hell. When you're bent on avenging your loved ones and will stop at nothing to bring order back to Spira, The only thing on your mind is PAY BACK._

"Hey! Wait up!" A young girl about the age of 17, with short raven colored hair yelled as she ran after a tan skinned boy with blonde hair. She had tan skin; dark azure colored eyes and stood about 5'4". She was currently wearing long black capri's with a white tank top that said 'Bevelle Brutes' across the chest. They ran several minutes before stopping at the edge of a cliff. Below them was a watery cove. "You've gotten faster," the girl commented.

The boy smiled and said, "Nah, you've just gotten slower." The boy stood about 5'7" and had light cerulean eyes. He was wearing long black shorts that had the emblem for the Bevelle Brutes on them and a red cup neck T-shirt. He had a strong build and looked about the same age as the girl. Circa 17.

"Yea, well…" The girl started before she dove into the cove below them. When she surfaced she called back up to him. "I'll race ya back to the village!"

"You're on!" the boy shouted back as he took a running dive into the water.

The girl laughed and took off in the direction of the village. By the time they had reached land, the boy caught up to her.

As she went to start back, the boy grabbed her wrist and said, "Hey, before we go back to the village can I talk to you?"

She turned to face him. "Yea, what's up?"

He ran his hand through his hair and tried to think of how to say what he needed to say. Finally, he cupped his hands in front of him and started. "Well, you know with the war going on between Bevelle and Zanarkand, I had the chance of being drafted into the war to fight for Bevelle?"

The girl lowered her head and started wringing out her hair when she replied, "Yea, I know…"

The boy turned around so he wasn't facing her and he said, "Well, I got a letter last week, recruiting me…"

The girl kept her eyes on her shoes and shifted uneasily from one foot to the other before responding. She closed her eyes and said, "When do you leave?"

The boy looked up at the sky, then back at the floor. "Tomorrow."

She picked up her head and looked at his back. "What, but why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't tell you." He turned back so he was facing her again. Only this time her head was down and she wasn't looking at him. "I wanted our last few days together to be lots of fun."

She didn't look up. She kept her gaze on her shoes that were soaking wet since she had jumped into the cove. "Yea…"

He reached into his pocket and took out a box. He brushed it off and handed it to her. She took the box giving him a suspicious look as she opened it. What she found inside was a beautiful ring. It had two linking hearts with diamonds outlining them. She looked up from the box at him and said, "What is this for?"

He took the ring out of the box and placed it on her left ring finger. "Listen, when I come back, I want to get married. So this is a promise slash engagement ring."

She tried with all her might to blink back her tears. She then managed to choke out, "Well, are you least going to ask me if I want to marry you."

He smiled at her and pushed her dark hair out of her face. He took her hands in his and asked, "Brooke Rassi, will you marry me?"

"Tidus Manzi, I most definitely will," was her answer. She then pulled him into a tight embrace. He wrapped his arms around her waist and returned the gesture. When they pulled apart his cerulean eyes locked with her azure eyes and he said, "I love you, Brooke."

She smiled at him and said, "I love you too." With that he leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss.

After they kissed, he took her hand and said, "Ok, Rassi, lets head back. It'll be getting dark soon."

"Wait. Before we go." She took her hand from him and reached around her neck. She unclasped her locket and handed it to him. "I want you to have this."

He looked down at the locket. It was a small heart that when opened revealed a picture of her and him. He looked back at her and said, "I can't take this. Your grandmother gave it to you."

She closed his hand over the locket and reassured him, "And now I am giving it to you…"

"Brooke…"

She put her finger to his mouth and said, "Fine. Don't think of it as me giving it to you. Think of it as me lending it to you. You can give it back to me when you come back from the war."

He smiled. "Alright then." He took her hand once again and together they headed back to the village. When they reached the statue where the villagers prayed for a safe journey anytime they left the island, a billow of smoke coming from the town welcomed them.

"The village!" Brooke shouted as she started sprinting down the path to the town. Tidus ran right behind her. Just before they entered the village they encountered a wounded man with red hair. "Luzzu! What's going on?" the girl called to him.

The man propped himself up on his elbows and explained to them what was happening. "Zanarkand. They've invaded the Island. They said they were searching for the one prophesized to stop them."

Tidus knelt down beside him. He took out a potion from his pack and handed it to him. "Luzzu, what are you talking about?"

After drinking the potion, he wiped his mouth and continued. "They came here demanding we forfeit our 'secret weapon.' They say there is a person here who holds the key for defeating Zanarkand. This person is prophesized to have come from the Isle of Besaid. They say he has 'the mark.' Then when no one confessed, they attacked the town."

Suddenly a scream was heard from within the village. "We have to go," Brooke stated.

As she went to leave Luzzu called for her. "Brooke, wait."

She turned around and knelt down next to him. "What is it Luzzu?"

He took her hand and said, "I know there is nothing I can say to make you turn around right now and hide in the forest until they go, so please, Brooke, Tidus. Please, be careful."

"Will do." Brooke got up from the floor and looked at Tidus. He nodded at her and they were off. As they were running into town, Brooke took her daggers off her belt and held them tightly in her hands and Tidus had drawn his sword. Upon entering the town, the two came upon a massive battle between the Besaidians and Zanarkandians.

"Brooke!"

She turned to the direction of which her name was being called. It was her father, who was currently fighting two soldiers at once. She took off running in the direction of her father. She ran up behind one of the soldier and stabbed him in the neck with her dagger and her father took care of the other guard.

When the two soldiers were taken care of he turned to her. "Brooke! Get your mother and sister and take them out of here!"

"But, Dad…"

"No! Go Now!" He screamed at her. She started to run in the direction of her home, when he called to her again. "And Brooke." She turned to him. "I love you."

"I love you too, Dad," she called back as she ran towards her home. When she got there she found it was ablaze. _Shit. _She ran into the house. "Mom? Ree-Ree? Are you in here?" She walked further into the house. "Mom?" She heard something coming from her mother's bedroom. She ran down the hall only to find that the door was locked. _Damn it._ She then took a step back and kicked the door as hard as she could. Since the house was on fire the heat had weakened the metal on the door, making it easy for her to break open the door. When she entered the room she found her mom lying on the bed… sleeping?

She screamed to her mother, "Mom, get up. We have to go, NOW!" But her mother didn't move. "What the hell?" she said to herself. She walked over to the bed to wake her. She grabbed her mother's shoulder and turned her over. "Mo…" When she turned her mom over she found the reason she didn't respond. She wasn't alive; she had been shot in the head. _Oh my Yevon. No!_

By now the fire had spread and the smoke was making it very difficult to breath. _I have to get out of here._ She crouched down and exited the house as quickly as she could. Luckily, she escaped it with only minor cuts and bruises. When she exited the house, she collapsed to the ground gasping for air.

"You killed my family!"

Brooke looked up to see Tidus screaming at some person, whom she assumed was from Zanarkand. She wasn't able to decide if it was a male of female, whoever it was had really short silver hair. But she made the decision it must be a female, because only the upper part of her torso was covered and her pants were low. She clad fully on black leather, with bits of red every now and then and she was sporting a long sword.

Brooke stood up ready to run to help Tidus, but her attention was diverted elsewhere. "Brookie! Help me! Please!" Brooke spun to her left. She saw her little sister being held by the hair by some man. This man looked about the age of 23 and his hair was one giant orange flip. She started running towards her sister. "Ree-Ree!"

"I wouldn't come any closer." The man took out a gun and placed it on the younger girls head. Brooke stopped running.

Ree-Ree started crying. "Brookie, I'm sorry I broke your CD player and I'm sorry I'm annoying. Please help me."

Brooke glared at the man. "What do you want? Why are you doing this!" she screamed at him.

He let out a side smile and answered, "I want 'the one.' He has the symbol of victory tattooed on his body. When not really tattooed because he's had it since birth, but it looks like a tattoo. Well… uh… wait never mind, ya? Anyway, it is a heart engulfed in flames."

Brooke put her hand to her lower right torso, above her right hip. She shook her head, stamped her foot on the ground, and yelled, "Why?"

The man rolled his eyes as if he was growing impatient with her. "He is the only one with enough strength to defeat Zanarkand."

Brooke looked over at her little sister, she wanted nothing more than to take her place. _I still don't understand any of this._ "Ok, but no one here knows what you are talking about. So, why are you doing this? Did you ever think maybe it was a false proclamation?"

The man scratched him head with the gun. "Well I uh.. I never thought of that…" He then put the gun back to Ree-Ree's head. "Well, if there is no one left from Besaid, no one can rise against us."

"So you would hurt a 9 year old?"

He laughed. "Hurt? No, never."

Brooke felt uneasy at the way her said that and her fear were made real with her next sentence.

"Kill. Now that is a different story…"

Brooke gasped. "But why? She is just a little girl. Don't do that, please. Take me instead!"

He looked up at her and said, "Don't worry, you'll get your turn too, just wait a little longer. Now say goodbye."

"No!" she screamed. She took her dagger and threw it at the man. It grazed his hand, causing him to miss her head, but he got her in the back. _Shit!_ She ran to Ree-Ree who was falling forward. She caught her just before she hit the ground. She turned her over and looked into her emerald eyes. "Ree-Ree, I'm so sorry!"

The little girl coughed and said, "No, I'm sorry, Brookie. You were the greatest big sister. I love you…"

Brooke eyes were filling up with tear as she hugged her little sister and said, "I love you too… I love you too…"

The little girl's body became motionless. Brooke leaned her back and looked at her. She put her hands to the girl's eyes and closed them. She then ran her hands through the girl's fiery red hair. "Ree-Ree. No. Yevon, NO!" She laid her body down and stared at the little girl who was once so full of life, just lying there… dead.

Suddenly, someone grabbed her by the hair and her own dagger was being used against her. It was placed against her neck. "You like to throw sharp objects, ya? Let's go. I'm taking you to the commander."

Brooke attached her remaining dagger to her side and slowly got off the floor. He led her to the center of town. "We wait."

After a few moments a brunette girl wearing sunglasses walked out of one of the huts. "Is he the last one alive?"

"Him and this one," the man with orange hair said as he threw Brooke to the ground.

The brunette looked at the man, smiled and said, "Ah, Wakka, did you take care of that little runt?"

"Yes, ma'am. With much difficulty, I might add." He held up the dagger and his hand that had been sliced open.

"She wasn't a runt," Brooke hissed.

The brunette girl got into Brooke's face and took off her sunglasses. Brooke looked her over. She seemed to be around the same age as her. She had two different colored eyes. One was a deep sea blue while the other was a forest green. She had one these short denim shorts. She had one a white shirt with the front only being held together by the Zanarkand symbol with pink lace on the bottom. Her hair was short and flared out, except for this one really long piece of hair that was wrapped. On her waist was a belt that had a gun holster and was attached to half a long skirt. It covered one leg and was blue and white. She had on boots that came up to her knees and tied up the front.

"What did you say?"

Brooke looked away from her and said, "You heard me."

The girl grabbed her face and pulled it so she was looking at her. "No, I don't believe I did. Repeat it for me."

Brooke gave her a dirty look, said, "Repeat this," and spat in her face.

The brunette smacked her across the face. "Disgusting."

Brooke turned her head so she was facing the young girl again. Her face was in pain but she didn't let it show. "What do you want?"

"Well…" She put her sunglasses on the top of her head. "It was prophesized that the one capable of stopping us is to come from this island. But if the people from the island are gone… well then so is the threat…"

Brooke glared at her. "You disgust me."

"Oh, I'm hurt." The girl motioned something to one of the soldiers, who in turn lifted Brooke to her feet. She looked into her azure eyes and said, "Your eyes hold so much hatred. Should I be sacred?" She laughed. "Yea, that's it. Oh well, I have no use for you."

"Argh! Let me go!" The brunette turned on her heels and looked in the direction of the scream. Another scream echoed throughout the town. "AHHHHH!"

"Wakka, stop." The girl walked to where Wakka was standing. He threw Brooke's dagger to the floor and stood at attention.

Brooke looked over at her dagger. It was filled with blood. _The hell?_ She moved slightly to see whom her dagger had been used against. "Tidus." She gasped. He was sitting in a pool of blood.

The bicolor-eyed brunette looked at Brooke then back at Tidus, "Tidus, is it?"

He looked away from her. 'What's it to you?"

She leaned her wait on one foot and put her right hand on her hip. "I could spare your like, and you speak to me like that?"

Tidus looked up at her. "Who are you?"

"I'm am Yuna Valenti, leader and commander of the Zanarkand armed forces."

He looked down at his hands. "You and your stupid 'armed forces' killed my family and everyone I love. Why would I care if I live?"

"Well… not everyone." She snapped her fingers. Within seconds two guards grabbed Brooke and dragged her forward. "I didn't kill her."

"Brooke!" He went to run to her, but Yuna stepped in front of him. "Uh… no. I don't think so. Does she mean something to you?"

"Leave her alone," he growled through his teeth.

"I'll take that as a yes." She turned around looked Brooke over then turned back to Tidus. "Then you will do as I say." She looked towards Wakka and nodded.

Wakka lifted his gun and bashed him in the back of the head with the butt of the gun. Tidus collapsed to the floor. By this time the guards had loosened their grip on Brooke. Therefore, when Wakka went to touch Tidus' body, it was easy for her to shake loose from their grasp. She threw her remaining dagger at Wakka screaming, "Don't touch him!" After throwing the dagger, she back hand springed to her other dagger. After rearming herself she charged at Wakka. She lunged at him, but he grabbed her wrist before the dagger could make contact with his skin.

He laughed in her face. She grimaced and kneed him in the groin. "Laugh at that." He released her from his grip and crouched on the ground. She ran to her other dagger and stood in her fighting stance. "I may not have a chance, but I won't go without a fight."

Wakka got up from his crouched position. He took out his sword and readied for battle. They charged each other. When the metal from her daggers hit the metal from his sword it made a brash sound. In this battle, the only advantage Brooke had was her speed. Wakka was stronger and more experienced. When it looked like the fight was over and Wakka had won, Brooke flip kicked his hand, sending the sword flying. When she landed and went to strike again, she stopped dead in her tracks. He had a pistol pointed straight at her head. She dropped her hands to her sides.

"Drop 'em." He warned.

She sighed and dropped one dagger, but latched the other on her belt. He held up her hands to show him she was 'unarmed.'

"Move." He pushed her to where the 'master' was standing.

"You've caused us enough problems. Everyone else was easy, but you put up a fight. Much like that little brat over there." She pointed to Ree-Ree.

Brooke stared right into the girl's eyes and said, "She wasn't a brat, she's my sister."

The girl shrugged and said, "Yea and now, she's dead."

Brooke had heard enough. She grabbed her dagger and took a swipe at Yuna. The blade sliced across herleft shoulder. Yuna grabbed her shoulder and glared at her. "Kill her."

At this command, every soldier came at her. Being extremely outnumbered, Brooke fought with all she was worth, until she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head that caused her to collapse to the floor. The last image she remembered was Tidus' body lying motionless a few yards from her. "Tidus…" she called out before blacking out.

o0o

So…. What did u all think? I thought It was pretty good, but its up to the rest of you to tell me .. Please Revieww… Thanks!

ReEeee (or KeR as moSs of u know me As)


	2. To Live for What

I have a few people I need to say 'Thank You' to:

ChakaTehMoogle (da first reviewer!)  
cutekitty:  
danny  
CeE CrOw  
paSs (now if I culd only get u to review the other story lol)  
pinK BuNni luVvv

A/N: That is a lot more people than I got on my first chapter of my other story (Adjusting to a New Life in the Final Fantasy X section) now I have over 130 reviews for that story so that means ill have an insane amount of review for this too!

**To Live for What?**

_Brooke's POV_

A throbbing pain in the back of my head awoke me. I opened my eyes, only to force them shut again. The sun was brightly blazing overhead. How long had I been out? Why am I on the floor… outside no less? I thought back to yesterday's events. _Cove, engagement, locket, Luzzu, Zanarkand, Ree-Ree…_

"Tidus!" I quickly pushed myself off the floor and immediately regretted it. Pain shot through my body and I let myself drop to the floor once more. _Mental note: Never do that again._

After allowing the pain to dull, I slowly lifted myself off the ground. I got into a sitting position and checked for my sack. But, when I reached for it, it was gone! I closed my eyes tightly as another wave of pain ran through my body. When I opened my eyes again, I looked around. Bodies were scattered everywhere. I didn't see Tidus' though.

By the looks of it, the village had been decimated. With the exception of one house, the rest had been burnt to the ground. They even destroyed the temple. It also seemed that no one has survived either.

The sight of a gash across the lower part of my arm brought me back to the realization that I desperately needed a potion or something. _Maybe there is something in that house. _I slowly and painfully made my way into a standing position. I staggered over to the house, eventually making my way into the home. I looked around and recognized the house to be Gatta's. He had recently been called off to fight in the war. _I wonder if he's heard about Besaid._

I made my way to the bathroom, where his mother kept all the potions and stuff. I opened the door, only to be greeted with the scent of death. The stench was so overwhelming I ran to the sink and threw up. I looked to my left, where the stench seemed to be coming from, and I saw the shower curtain pulled shut on the tub. I left it that way; I was in no way curious to see what was behind 'curtain number 1.' With my head still in the sink I reached for the cabinet. I opened it and felt around. Nothing. I raised my head and gazed into the cabinet. Empty. It was empty._ Damn it. Talk about leaving no survivors. They wanted to make sure there was no one left and that if they didn't kill you, the fiends would. The fiends! How am I supposed to get out of here without being attacked? I'm too weak to fight now- I'll never make it to the docks._

"Damn it." I slammed the cabinet shut. I looked at it and a mirrored reflection of whom I assumed to be me looked back. I had a black blue across the left part of my face along with various cuts. I looked down. My clothes were ripped in numerous spots and I could only imagine how many cuts I must have. I sighed, turned and left the room.

I entered the living room and looked around. They had pictures all over the place. One picture in particular caught my eye. It was a picture from Gatta's seventeenth birthday. It was a picture of me, Ree-Ree, and Tidus. We had made T-shirts. Mine had said 'happy', Tidus' said 'Birthday', and Ree-Ree's said 'Gatta.' I smiled at the thought of that night. That was the night me and Tidus had officially started dating. That was last year.

I walked over to the picture and took it in my hands and looked it over. Tidus was standing next to me, with his arm around my waist and Ree-Ree was standing in front of us with her arms in the air. It brought tears to my eyes to think that I will never again get to be with them. I took the picture out of the frame, folded it, and stuck it in my pocket.

I exited the house. I looked around once again. Although there were dead bodies strewn throughout what used to be the village, no fiends had come. I found it mind-boggling. That's when it hit me. Ree-Ree had always worn a charm bangle. It emitted a low whistle that only fiends could head and they stayed at a 30 foot distance. I walked over to Ree-Ree's body. I lifted her right arm and undid the bangle. I place her arm back down and put the bangle on my left arm. I looked back at my little sister. "Thanks Ree-Ree, you really are a life savor. I love you."

I stood up, entirely too quickly I might add. Pain shot through my body again. I looked back down at my sister. "I really wish you were here, Ree, I could sure use your white magic skills now." Although my sister was only 9, she was quite talented with the white magic spells.

_Well now I have to get to the dock and hope a boat stops here_. I started out for the beach. Just as I was exiting the 'village' I came across my daggers. I bent down, slowly, and picked them up. I latched them to my belt and continued walking. Every step I took was achingly painful. When I finally reached the area overlooking the town, I stopped. I turned and looked back to the village once more. I said 'goodbye' to this place I would never see again and was on my way once more.

When I came to the bridge that passed the waterfall, another wave of pain rushed over my body. This time, though, it hurt so much that I let out a yell and was brought to my knees. I stayed there a few minutes before I got up again. _If this keeps friggin happening, I'll never make it to the pier._

I finally made it to the beach, only about 50 feet from the pier. As I was coming out onto the shore, I saw a young girl. She was about my height and was very thin and yet she had a figure. She had long blonde hair that was pulled back into a ponytail, with random braids with beads scattered through out it. She also had a blue headband on. She was wearing a yellow bikini top with a short army green skirt. Her underwear straps came out of her skirt and rest slightly above her hips. There was a yellow belt with two pouches attached to it, around the waist of the skirt. She had on these blue and white boots and regardless of the Besaid sun, she was sporting a yellow and orange scarf and her arms were covered with this white piece of cloth that tied bows down her arms.

I approached her cautiously. I wasn't sure if she was with Zanarkand or just a visitor. I was debating between talking to her and trying to sneak by her, but in the end I figured I would talk to her. I mean if she was with Zanarkand and killed me, I would be with my family and if she wasn't then I could get some kind of help from her. "Um, excuse me, miss?"

She spun around with daggers in her hands. She looked ready to fight. _Shit. This can be a really bad thing._ " No, I don't want to fi…"

It was too late; she started to charge at me. She jumped at me, ready to rip me to shreds with her daggers. Quickly reacting, I grabbed her wrists, rolled onto the floor, put my right foot on her stomach and flipped her over me. I stood up again and tried once more to explain that I didn't want to fight her. "Please, you don't understand I don't want to fight. I really can't."

She didn't seem to be listening. She seemed to be mixing things? She turned back to me, smirked and threw whatever she had at me.

_Shit._ I narrowly dodged the explosion by rolling out of the way. _This girl isn't going to listen._ Pain shot through my body again. I shook it off and stood up.

"Alright, if it's a fight you want," I took my daggers out, twirled them, and stood in my fighting stance, "Then it's a fight I'll give you."

She charged at me again. I spun out of her way and cut her across the back. She countered by slicing me across the leg. I let out a pained yelp and jumped back away from her. The counter had thrown me off guard and gave her a chance to attack me.

She tackled me to the ground. I struggled at first and then another wave of pain seared through my body. I was surprised at how a girl with such a small body frame was holding me down, but then again I wasn't exactly at my best. She held her left dagger to my throat. She had both my arms pinned down with her legs so that there was no way I could attack her now. She got close to my face. This was the first time I saw her eyes. They were emerald colored and swirled. They seemed to be filled with determination and anger.

"You Zanarkand people are all the same, now drop your weapons."

The first thing she said to me threw me off, one because her voice was so innocent sounding and two because I am not from Zanarkand. I mean if I were from Zanarkand would I be here alone, desperately trying to get some help? I looked at her and replied. "I'm not from Zanarkand, I'm from here, but here look." I released my daggers. "I'm unarmed."

It wasn't like I had much of a choice anyway. She had my arms pinned down and I was too weak to fight her anyway.

She took my daggers and threw to the left of her. She stood me up with the dagger still to my neck, stood behind me and said, "Liar!"

"I'm not lying. I am really from Besaid. My name is Brooke Rassi, but go ahead kill me," I lowered my voice to a whisper. "Zanarkand had already killed everyone I love."

She seemed to be contemplating what to do, when a gruff male voice from behind us interrupted her thoughts by saying, "Let her go, Rikku."

"But…" she turned us around.

I was now facing an older man who appeared to be about 5'10". His hair was graying and he wasn't revealing much of his face. He had sunglasses on with a long dark wine colored coat that's collar covered half of his face. He seemed to be of a strong build, although I couldn't be sure. One arm of his was in the sleeve of the coat and his hand was gloved and hung freely at his side. While his other arm was hidden with in the jacket. He had a big jug attached to him waist and was wearing enormous boots.

He looked me over and said, "Rikku, let her go. She's not with Zanarkand.

She tightened her grip on my arm and said, "But how can we be sure?"

He lowered his sunglasses and peered over the tops of them. "I don't know, but maybe the words 'Bevelle Brutes' written across her chest is a clue."

"What!" She spun me around. She looked at my shirt then releases me completely and laughed nervously. "Oopsie, sorry."

I just nodded and turned back to the man. I wasn't sure whether I should thank him for saving my life, be mad that he's keeping me here away from my loved ones, or be appalled that he was looking at my chest, but before I could do any of those things another wave of pain shot through me. Only thing, this time the pain wasn't subsiding. I let out another yell and fell to my knees.

"Rikku, what exactly did you do to her?"

She ran next to me and touched my arm, which caused me to wince in pain. "Nothing! She was already really beat up when I found her."

_She found me? Ha. I found her and she attacked me._

"Do you have a potion or something on you?"

She frantically searched her pouches. She shook her head and replied, "I must have left all my potions on the airship."

He took his arm out of his jacket and said, "Let's move then."

He walked over to me, scoped me up, and started carrying me. I let out a whimper when he picked me up and he looked down at me. He whispered something, I couldn't really hear him, but it sounded like 'Don't worry. You'll be fine now.' That's the last thing I remember before I blacked out… again.

A/N: Well I hope you all like that chapter :smiles: I hope I get a good number of reviews for this chapter too! Thank you all! Please reviewwww :gets on knees and begs:


	3. Finding Lost Hope

A/N: I know what you're thinking, why am I getting two update emails for the same chapter. Well I'll tell you why. Because I forgot to put in the thank you's and Disclaimers and all that fun stuff...

Disclaimer: In case you haven't figured it out... I don't own anything!

Finding Lost Hope

When I awoke later, I was in a poorly lighted room. I sat up and looked around, I had no idea where I was. _I am getting really sick of this blacking out and waking up somewhere weird._ _Whatever_. I yawned and stretched out my arms. "Ow!" I immediately pulled my right arm back. A sharp pain shot through my shoulder.

"Be careful. I gave you an X-potion, but I don't think it's fully kicked in yet."

I turned to my left and saw the young blond girl. Rikku, I believe her name was. I rubbed my shoulder. "Thanks."

She kept her gaze on me. She seemed to be studying my appearance. Maybe she didn't trust me, or maybe she was curious on how I survived. I think it's a combination of the two. I think she's waiting for some kind of explanation. Well, if she thinks that I am going to just spill out my life history for conversation… she has another thing coming.

"So, you're name is Brooke right?"

"Yea…"

"I'm Rikku." She twirled her hair with her left hand. "I'm really sorry about before. Heh…"

"It's alright."

She shifted uneasily in her chair. I guess she didn't know what to say, or how to ask the questions running through her head. I almost felt bad for her, almost. "So, uh, where am I?"

She smiled. I guess she was happy I was talking. "You are on the Celsius. It's an Al Bhed machina airship." She stood up, put her arms out and slowly spun around. "It's the fastest airship in all of Spira."

I looked at her intently, for some reason all this information seemed vaguely familiar. That's when I remembered. "Wait. Rikku, the Celsius is owned by the Al Bhed leading family, so would that make you…" I stopped and waited for her to finish my sentence.

"Rikku Siclari, Al Bhed princess, heiress to the throne? Yea that was me, until Zanarkand came and ruined everything. They came and attacked Home. My dad told me to get on the airship and go. I didn't want to leave him, but he ordered me to. So me and Brother took the two airships and were off," She looked down at the floor. She walked over to the window putting her hand on the windowsill looking out into the sky. "I haven't been back to Home since and I haven't heard from Brother or my father. I don't know what happened to them."

My heart went out to her. I knew what it was like to loose everything in a heartbeat. I mean it just happened to me. I stood up and slowly walked over to her. I put my hand on her shoulder. "Rikku…"

She turned to face me tears were in her eyes. She grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. My whole body tensed. Not only because someone I didn't really know was hugging me but because it caused me some pain. I eventually relaxed and hugged her back. "I'm sorry… I know exactly how you feel, I just lost everyone that meant something to me."

She pushed me back slightly, still firmly holding onto my arms. She looked up into my face. "What are you going to do now? I mean do you have family somewhere, some place to live?"

"No." I didn't even thin about that. I had no place to go. I couldn't just depend entirely upon the kindness of others. I have no family, no money. I have nothing. Even the clothes on my back were waning down to nothing. "I don't have anything – or anyone."

She jumped back from me and put her hand to her chin. She wiped away the remaining tears before she said, "Hey! I have an idea."

I looked her way. She had my attention now. I waited for her to continue.

"I'm not sure how Auron will feel," She walked to the window and then back to me, "but I don't think he'd object."

"Object to what?"

I turned my head to the left. There was standing the man who had saved my life, the man who carried me to safety. The man, who I guess, I owe my life to in a way… This time though his sunglasses were off as was his jacket. I was right he had a strong build. He was older than me. I assume maybe he was in his late twenties early thirties. He had a dark red shirt that buttons up the front on. I assumed he was this 'Auron' Rikku was talking about.

Rikku smiled and winked at me before she pulled Auron out the door. I stood there utterly confused. _What just happened?_ I walked over to the window; there were clouds around us. _Wow, I wonder who's piloting this thing._ Just then Rikku came bouncing in. I turned to face her. She had on a smile that was from ear to ear. Auron slowly waked in behind her.

"Well, let me start by officially introducing you. Brooke, this is Auron. Auron, this is Brooke."

I smiled and nodded in his direction.

She continued. "Well, I asked Auron and he agreed to it. So it's entirely up to you. Since you have no place to go, nor any family… you are welcome to stay with us and be apart of out 'family'."

To say the least, I was shocked. I never expected that. A person who not to long ago was trying to kill me is now asking me to come live with her. She looked at me expectantly waiting for me to answer. I smiled and replied, "I'd love to."

Well, now at least I'm not entirely alone in this world. Rikku ran over to me and gave me a big hug. I wasn't sure exactly why she was being so nice, but now wasn't the time to question it. Auron coughed and waited for our attention. I knew what was coming. He was going to ask me about my survival and how in Yevon's name I did it.

He looked at me and walked closer to me. "Brooke, what happened on Besaid?"

I sighed. I told him everything there was to know about that day; well, almost everything. I left out the part about Tidus. I didn't want to put it into words because that meant I believed it. And if I believed it that meant it really happened. I just didn't want to believe he was gone. When I finished my story Auron hung his head.

"It is as I feared. They destroyed our only hope."

I didn't know what he was talking about; 'Only hope?' "Auron, who exactly were they looking for?"

He turned his back to me. "The one. He was supposed to bring peace to Spira and defeat Zanarkand."

I was getting annoyed. If that person they were looking for had that symbol that man told me about, then they failed because I had the symbol and he's just assuming all hope is lost.

"They said he has the symbol. A heart engulfed in flames. Now, we're doomed." He turned to look at Rikku, "If only we had gotten there earlier."

"How do you know it was a 'he'?"

He looked at me like I was crazy for thinking it would be anything other than a man. "Well, who else could it be? A girl?"

I stared at him for a few seconds. "Things aren't always as they seem."

He looked confused so I lowered the waist of my capris. I showed him "the symbol" I had since birth. Rikku gasped and Auron looked dumbfounded.

She pointed towards my birthmark. "Brookie, have you always had that?"

I pulled my capris back up and nodded. "Yea, I've had it since I was born. Family told me it was a connotation from Yevon symbolizing I was meant to do 'great things'."

Rikku looked to Auron, then at me and finally back at Auron. He mouth slightly ajar in astonishment. "Auron. She has… She's the… There is still a chance!" She jumped on him, giving him a huge hug.

Once she released him he eyed me up and down in disbelief. "But, how. How can you be the one?"

I merely shrugged. Jeez, he was acting like I applied for the job of being 'the one'.

"Alright. So be it." He turned to walk away, but turn around once more and added, "You will need training, so don't think your time here will be an easy one." With that he continued walking and left the room.

_What was that supposed to mean? _I looked over to Rikku who was beaming with hope. "Brooke, will you help us? Ya know, bring peace back to all of Spira."

I thought for a few minutes. I wasn't exactly ready to jump into this whole thing. "I don't know. I'm not exactly an expert fighter. I don't know what I could do…"

She quickly moved to my side. "Brooke, you're our only hope. Auron and I will help you train!"

I hesitated. I still wasn't sure what to do; I was reluctant to say that I would help. I want to just go back to my old life… with Tidus. _Tidus_. I clenched my fists. I could never go back to my old life. Nothings there! Not even the houses, nothing. All gone! Suddenly, I didn't care if I wasn't an expert fighter; I wanted pay back for all that had happened. I looked up at Rikku, my eyes burning with hatred. "Alright. I'll do it."

After agreeing to take down Zanarkand, Auron came over the speaker. "Rikku, come down to the bridge, now! Bring Brooke as well."

Rikku looked at me. "It sounds serious, let's go!" She grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the room into an elevator. When the doors opened, Rikku ran out the door, through another door and jumped over a railing to the floor. I followed closely behind her.

Auron was standing at a large computer thing with a huge screen. He turned to Rikku. "We're getting a signal form the 'High Wind.'"

Rikku's mouth dropped. "Are you sure it's the High Wind?"

"Well, that's how they identify themselves."

She sat down and started typing in something. Suddenly, the screen began to flicker and an image of a boy with a blonde Mohawk appeared. "Rikku! Ec dryd oui?" (Is that you?)

"Oac, frana yna oui?" (Yes, where are you?)

"Kilika. Zanarkand ec rana. Drao'na dnoehk du ceaka dra ecmyht." (Kilika. Zanarkand is here. They're trying to siege the island.)

She turned to Auron. He just nodded and walked off to another computer and began to vigorously type something. I looked to Rikku, she seem very upset. I knew she was speaking Al Bhed, but I didn't really know too much of the language. "Rikku, what's wrong? Who was that? What's going on!"

She turned the chair to face me. "That was my brother. He's in Kilika and Zanarkand is attacking them too."

"Course set. We'll be there in seven minutes."

We looked to Auron. He briskly walked over to a table with a katana on it. "Wait!" Rikku called. "Auron you have to stay here."

He looked over his shoulder. "And why is that?"

"Because, we can't just land the airship. Doing that we risk Zanarkand commandeering it. So, someone had to stay and keep it up."

He turned his attention back to his sword. "Then you can be that person."

She stomped her foot on the ground and put her hands on her hips. "No! It's my brother. I should go."

"You can't go down there alone-"

"I'll go with her." They both turned and looked at me. "Listen, I can't stay here to pilot the ship, so the least I can do is go with Rikku."

He nodded. "If that is what you wish, then so be it."

"Follow me," Rikku said as she walked towards the door. She led me back to the elevator and we went down to some strange room. Rikku told me it was the engine room and that the exit platform comes out from this room.

A few minutes later, Auron came over the speaker again. "We're over the water, just out past the shore. I'm going to open the hatch, get ready to jump."

Rikku and I stood by the hatch waiting for it to open. After the hatch opened, we both dove into the warm, clear waters below. I surfaced and looked around. Rikku surfaced about 3 feet to my left. "Ready?"

She nodded and we took off for the shore. Upon reaching the beach, we were greeted with an enormous orange and yellow airship. "That's the High Wind!" Rikku exclaimed as she ran up the shore. She ran to the front of the airship. "The hatch is open, so they aren't here…"

Suddenly, a scream echoed through the forest. He head jerked up and she turned to me. "Let's go."

We ran through the forest, the branches adding more tears to my already tattered clothes. The further we proceeded into the forest the louder the screams got. When we reached a clearing we spotted two men who were fighting six Zanarkandians. I looked to Rikku. "How about we even the odds?"

"Let's do it!" We both jump out from the brush. "Hey you meanies! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

Everyone turned and looked at us. The man in overalls with a Mohawk, the one I had seen earlier on the screen, smiled. "Rikku!"

"Rao, Brother. Yna oui ymnekrd?" (Hey, Brother. Are you alright?)

"Oac." (Yes.)

"Mad'c cruf dra Zanarkandians fryd dra Ym Prat yna syta uv!" (Let's show the Zanarkandians what the Al Bhed are made of!)

The three of them seemed to suddenly bond, leaving me with the feeling that I didn't belong. I shrugged it off. This was not the time to let my mind wander.

"Enough!" The soldier shouted. He unsheathed his sword. "I'm going to kill you all and I'll start with you, blondie." He pointed to Rikku. She took a step back and walked into another soldier. I moved my gaze to the other two men; they were fighting three soldiers.

_Five? I thought there were six._ I spun around, daggers in hand. I was right, there was a man behind me. I looked him over. He had long auburn hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. He was wearing glasses and seemed to be leaning on a cane. He smiled smugly at me before unsheathing this freakishly long sword. He brought it up in the air and brought it down, trying to vertically cut me in half. I rolled over to the left in an attempt to dodge the attack. I missed the worst part of the attack, but still got cut across my left leg. I winced.

No sooner had I gotten back on my feet that another swipe of his sword was coming my way. I ducked the attack and stabbed him in his left leg with my dagger. He didn't even flinch and the only sounds I heard from that was the sound of metal scraping across metal. _What the hell? _

I looked up at his face. He laughed at me. I pulled the dagger out of his leg and jumped away from him. He raised the leg of his pants to reveal a … machina leg? Of course I get the half-machina guy trying to take my head off. After that, for a good ten minutes I was trying my best to dodge his attacks and take the minimum amount of damage possible. After dodging another attack I stood up and took a deep breath. _I'm not going to be able to keep this up. I have to think of something. He has to have some kind of weakness, but before I can find it… I'm going to have to disarm him._

He took another swing at me, this time trying to chop the top half of me off. Time seemed to slow down as I leaned back, allowing the sword to completely pass over me. Then with my right leg I pushed off the ground bringing my leg up to make contact with his arm. It worked! When the kick connected, his sword went flying. He got distracted. I took advantage of this, no sooner had I gotten my foot back on the ground had I pushed my entire body off the ground and kicked him in the chest with my left foot. He stumbled back and bent over forward to catch his breath. I ran over to him again, looking to end this fight. He looked up at me once more and mutter, "Who are you?"

"Brooke Rassi." Then I gave him a swift, hard kick to the head. He toppled over onto the floor, unconscious. I wasn't sure if I had snapped him neck or not, but I didn't have time to check, the other three were in trouble. It was five on three and one of the soldiers had a gun. I took my dagger and threw it at the soldier closest to me. It sliced him across his left side causing him to fire his gun at one of the soldiers instead of one of us. The man had taken a wound to the head and collapsed to the floor.

All seven of them looked towards me with disbelief. The guard I had wounded took a step forward. He looked at me and then at the man I had killed, or at least hope to have killed. "You… Captain Nooj…but how?" He took another step towards me.

I backhand springed away from him and into my fighting stance. "It was simple… want me to show you?"

He took a step back, and then lifted his head to listen to something in the distance. I did the same. It sounded like an army of soldiers. The man laughed. "There's no escaping- you'll all die." He looked me square in the face. "And they will torture you for what you've done."

Rikku grabbed her transmitter and radioed Auron. "Auron, we need to get out of here and immediately!" She put it back on her hip. "Come on, Brooke. We got to get out of here."

I nodded and we all took off running through the forest. "You can run, but you can't hide!" the soldier called to us. We ignored it and kept running. As the voices of the soldiers become more and more distant, I let a sigh of relief escape my lips. _Thank Yevon I'm used to this kind of running from training with Tidus for Blitz._ _Tidus_. My mind wandered to him, making me unaware of the protruding root I was heading for.

With my mind of Tidus, my right foot caught the root, sending me head first towards the ground. I rolled forward and landed flat on my back. I groaned and sat up. Rikku and the other two guys had stopped running. I got up off the floor and wiped the dirt off the remainders of my clothes. I walked over to the group and we waited for the airship. Soon enough the roar of the airship was audible. Eventually, it was overhead. Since he couldn't land the ship, he let a rope ladder fall from the bottom hatch. Rikku went up first, closely followed by the two other men and finally me.

I was half way up the ladder when the airship started moving again. It shook violently and I hung on for dear life. After a few minutes of just hanging there, I finished climbing up.

When I got into the airship, Rikku was hugging the two men and she was crying. I assumed they were tears of joy. I was happy for her and at the same time I felt bitter towards her. The 'new' family I family I had found her old family and again I was alone. I found myself angry at her. She had what I lost. She had family I had nothing.

I needed to distract myself with so I looked at my capris. The left leg of my capris was hanging on a thread by the middle of my thigh. I grasped the dangling piece of cloth in my hand and ripped it off making the Capri leg in to shorts. "It's just not fair."

The three of them turned and stared at me. Rikku took a step forward and cocked her head to the left. "What's 'not fair', Brooke?"

I looked up at her. Crap, I didn't mean to say that out loud. "Uh…" I looked at the piece of cloth of what used to be my capris. "These were my favorite pants."

She giggled. "Oh, that's all." She waved me to follow her. "Come on, you need to get washed." She then looked me over. "And I'll get you some new clothes."

o0o

Thanks:

Carrie (**ChakaTehMoogle )**: Thats so cool, your name is what i get called all the time! people can't seem to grasp the concept that my name is Kerri lol.. but thats ok, i respond to anything now, you can go hey you jerk and Ill go what? and Don't worry about not reviewing right away as long as you review when you can I'm happy! like now.. I'm happy lol

Sakura ( **labrat-seph **): lol well I am glad you like the story so far, and thank you again for proof reading this chapter. I appreciate it! Yea I like the whole reverse role thing too. I always find it interesting when the normally 'good' people are made 'bad' but usually the stories aren't as good, but I hope mine isn't one of them :crosses fingers:

**KrystallTrensk :**I'm glad you like it, It means alot to an authoress when people like their work and I really am happy that you like this! It's awesome! I hope you liked this chapter too!

**LoserKid05:** I'm glad you like it! I know alot of people aren't used to seeing Yuna as the evil bad person, but i figured i'd try something new. Believe me though, i don't hate yuna :gives thumbs up to Yuna fans who are waiting to kill me because of this:

**green-eyed-blonde:** Awww I feel so special, that I'm on your Fav Author's list! I don't think many people realize this, but that kinda comment just made my day. I really like it when people like my story and it means alot to me that other people like it, cause I mean sure I can write for myself, but its always a lot more nice when other people like it, so thank you!

Colleen: uR craZi i heaRt u tho.. Thanks for supportiNn my story

PaSs: lol yes I did write it.. lol thanks agen

**pinK BuNni luVvv :** lol don't you hate it when that happens? lol Well thanks for being dillegent and reviewing, it is greatly appreciated!

NeRr: lmaoo that daYy was greaTt im glad u like my storYy crazYyy loVeee


	4. Beware the Darkness within you

A/N: HOLA! I know I haven't updated in like years, but that's ok because here I am! Finally updating. I apologize once again in advance for spelling and grammatical errors because I wrote this chapter on Saturday when I was babysitting and I typed it up today! So yea, it's probably really bad…. O well, Hope you like it! Toodles!

**Disclaimer**: Square: what's in the box?  
Me:shifty eyes: nothing  
Square: let me see it  
Me:grasp box to chest: NEVER!  
Box: help! She's locked me in here!  
Square: Is Gippal in that box?  
Me: No.. its just a fan of his. So it.. um practices his voice…. Hey look over there:points in random direction:  
Square: where:turns:  
Me:Runs away:

o0o

I followed her to the bathroom, where she showed me how to work the shower and left me pajamas. After she left I locked the door. I ran the bath water and waited for it to fill the tub. I stood up and looked in the mirror. My face still had a small bruise on my face from that _bitch_, but now splotches of dried blood accompanied it. My hair was matted down with a mixture of dried blood and dirt.

I began to take off my clothes, throwing each piece in a pile on the floor. The top half of my body was covered in cuts and blood, as were my legs. I looked over to the tub and turned the water off. I carefully lifted on leg into the tub, followed by the other. I used my arms to brace myself as I slowly lowered myself into the tub. I winced in pain as the bathwater made contact with my cuts. Finally when I was fully submerged with the exception of my head, I was able to relax. I leaned my head back on the side of the tub, just soaking. I let my mind wander, not thinking about anything in particular. I eventually dosed off.

_When I opened my eyes I was in a strange place. It was a foggy abyss of nothingness. 'what the hell?' I thought to myself. I took a few steps forward before someone called to me._

"_Hello, Brooke."_

_I whirled around, daggers in hand, to face the owner of the voice. To my surprise, it was a small child with a dark violet cloak thing on. The only things visible were his hands, feet and the lower portion of his face. I took a step back from him._

"_Don't be scared…"_

_My daggers still in hand I took another step back. "Who are you?"_

_He took a step towards me. "My name is Bahumet." _

_I stopped and looked at him. "Wait…" I shook my head. "It can't be… a fayth?"_

"_Brooke, don't be angry."_

_Still not sure what was going on. I ignored his comment. "I though the fayth only spoke to summoners…"_

_He didn't move. "There is a great evil that threatens Spira, that no summoner could defeat. You are needed," he told me as if it were nothing out of the ordinary._

_I clasped my daggers back to my pants and crossed my arms. "What are you talking about?"_

"_You're the one, Brooke. They will need you. Don't let your anger consume you."_

_I put my hands on my hips. "Because that cleared up everything…"_

"_Beware the darkness within you," was the last thing he said before he dispersed into pyroflies leaving me to myself…_

I sat up, pulling myself out from under the water, gasping for air. I grabbed at the sides of the tub, frantically trying to catch my breath. I looked around and realized I was in the bathroom again. _What the hell was that? Beware the darkness within me? Help Spira… what an odd dream._

I looked down at the water. The once clear water was now murky from the dirt and blood that washed off my. I pulled the drain, allowing the bath to empty. _I guess I should wash up now._ I turned the knobs, making the water fall from the showerhead. I put a handful of shampoo in my hair and started working to get the blood and dirt out. I started to think about what the fayth had told me. _'Greater threat?' Why me? I had to loose everything so I could help everyone else? Why?_

My anger started growing again. I dropped my hands to my side. "This doesn't make any freakin' sense!" I shouted at the ceiling.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Brooke? Is everything ok?"

"Yea," I called back, "I'm almost done." I quickly finished showering. When I stepped out of the tub, I grabbed a towel and dried myself off. I carefully slipped into the satin black pants and gray tank top Rikku lent me.

I hung the towel over the shower rail and left the bathroom. Rikku was there with the two men we had rescued earlier. She came bouncing over to me. She grabbed my wrist and dragged me over to them. "Sorry I was rude before. Brooke, this is my brother, Brother, and this is my cousin Keyakku. Brother, Keyakku, this is Brooke."

With much difficulty we exchanged greetings. Rikku's cousin was tall and had dirty blonde hair with swirled Hazel eyes. He had a strong build, which was easy to see, due to the lack of a shirt. He had on a baggy pair of jeans that dragged on the floor with a pair of black work boots. Keyakku spoke broken Spiran, but at least you could communicate with him, Brother on the other hand spoke Al Bhed only.

Brother said something to Rikku in Al Bhed that I couldn't quite grasp. I heard, 'This girl is very…' and that was it. Rikku glared at him and replied in Al Bhed, 'no.'

I smiled awkwardly since I really had no idea what was going on. "So… uh. What are we going to do now?" I asked.

By this time, Auron had entered the room, unnoticed by all. "They are going to wash and relax. You, on the other hand, are going to train with me."

Is this guy for real? I just got back from saving Rikku's family and I just took a shower. "What? Why!"

"You're going to defeat Zanarkand? Well, you'll need training. Meet me in the engine room." With that he turned his back to me and left as quickly as he came.

I looked at Rikku who just sighed and said, "I guess I'll go get you another pair of clothes to wear." She turned and left, Keyakku and Brother following her.

_Unbelievable. Un-freaking-believable._ I ran my hand through my wet hair. Guess I really don't have much of any choice, do I? I walked to the elevator and the doors opened upon my presence. Weird. I stepped into it and walked to the panel I had seen Rikku using before. I stared at the thing and everything was written in Al Bhed. _Great_. I hit a random button and hoped for the best. Luckily, my guessing skills were good, because it brought me straight down to the engine room.

I walked out slowly. "Auron?" I stepped out a little further and listened carefully. I walked down the stairs. "Au…" I stopped. I heard something to my right. I turned myself in that direction and listened carefully, but the noise stopped.

_Ok, Creepy_. I didn't move. Someone, or something, was down here. After a few minutes though, I was beginning to doubt myself. I hadn't heard anything again. Just as I was about to move, I heard something coming towards me. I bent down, just in time to dodge the flying projectile. Then, without even thinking I pushed off the floor and back handspringed in the direction the projectile had come. By mid-air second flip, I had made contact with something, bringing it to the floor.

I looked over at the wall in front of me, with my dagger sticking out of it. I looked over my left shoulder to see it was Auron that was pinned under me. I looked from him to the wall and back to him. My mouth dropped when my mind finally registered what just happened. "You almost killed me."

He just grunted and said, "Nice reflexes."

I glared at him_. Freakin' psycho_. "What kind of crap are you trying to pull? You nearly killed me!"

He looked at me with no expression on his face. "Are you going to get off my any time soon?"

I rolled my eyes and got off him. Being 5'10" and me 5'4" when he stood up he was a great deal taller than me. I crossed my arms across my chest. "I'm going to ask you again. Why the hell did you throw a freakin' dagger at my head!"

He laughed. He laughed at me! I wanted to take my hand and smack him across the face. "I don't see the humor in this situation."

"You are such an angry girl. Instead of being happy you dodged it, you are upset by the fact that I threw it…"

I stood silently for a minute. Is this guy for real? "Well, I don't exactly think you'd be all that happy if people started flinging daggers are your head and what if I hadn't ducked? Then what?"

"Well, if you are the 'one' I knew you'd be able to dodge it," he said nonchalantly as he walked towards the wall.

I put my hands on my hips. "And if I didn't?"

"But you did, so I'm not concerned about if you didn't." He walked over to the dagger and grasped. "I watched you fight over the comsphere. You're a quick mover which will give you an advantage over most opponents, but you don't seem to have a great defense," He pulled the dagger out of the wall, "Your hits are strong which is good, but you can't always depend upon quick movement and hard hits to do it. That fight today could have been disastrous. For the most part you were on the defensive and you were constantly running." He tossed the dagger onto a table and turned to face me. "Your reflexes are fine, so lets do some fine tuning on your defense."

So this guy thinks he's something great. Seriously, who is he to criticize my fighting skills. Besides the occasional fiend and training with Tidus or my dad, I had no reason to fight. He tossed me two wooden daggers. The felt the same and even weighed the same as my real daggers. "What is this for?"

"Well, since you aren't experienced enough. I don't want you to hurt yourself."

I smiled smugly at him and said, "Oh thanks for the concern."

He whirled around with a huge ass wooden sword. "Ready?"

Wait. He wants to fight me? "Uh… um…"

"Great," he took a swing at me. I ducked it and he swung another two times before he said, "Brooke, try to turn this so I'm on the defensive."

I dodged another attack and said, "Cause that is just so easy."

This went on for about an hour before he cornered me and I had no where to go. He took a swing at my leg and knocked me down to the floor. He stood over me and tried to bring the sword down on me. I immediately put up my daggers to block him.

He smiled. "Now we're getting somewhere." He kept pushing his weight down on his weapon. So, I took my leg and knocked his feet from under him, cause him to fall. I jumped back to my feet and waited for him to get up. He rolled back a little, pushed off the ground with his hands to his feet. He took a swing, I ducked and went for his shoulder. He jumped back, so I completely missed him, but I took another towards him and went for him again. I continuously attack one after another, after another. This was it, I had him on the defense.

He took a swing at me and I deflected it. I was so excited and was feeling pretty good about myself… up until, I got hit with something I didn't see coming. After I deflected his hit, he spun around yielding his sword and hit me in the ribs with crack. The force of the hit sent me flying into the wall, smacking my head against it.

Now if that sounded like it hurt, the real pain was about 10x worse than anything you could imagine. When the sword made contact with my rib cage there was a loud crack. I sat up against the wall not moving. I think he cracked a few of my ribs. I closed my eyes and rested my head against the wall, taking in deep breathes of air. Pain was searing through my body. I put my hand to the right side of my rib cage._ 'Don't wanna hurt me?' Is he freakin' crazy!_

I opened my eyes and saw him standing over me. He had a smirked on his face. "If I could move, I would smack that smirk off your stupid face."

"Such a mouth on someone that is at my mercy," he said as he leaned on his wooden sword.

I looked up at him. He was sizing me up, challenging me to get up. I stood up, in much pain. "I'm at the mercy of no one," I said through my teeth. I stood as tall as I could and looked right into his eyes not backing down.

"Really?" he hit me in the ribs again.

"Argh." I fell forward into him.

He caught me. "I see it a bit differently."

I didn't move, well more like I couldn't. The pain was unbearable.

"Well?"

Well what? Does he just expect me to walk away from this? He broke my freakin' ribs! "Well what?"

"Are you going to get off me?"

"Listen, Mr. High and Mighty, I can't move. You broke my ribs, jackass," I spat back. OK I know I'm being so nasty to someone, well the only person who can help me at the moment, but I was pissed.

"Ya know, you should have a little more respect to those whom you are depending upon."

"Bite me," I hissed back.

He lifted me off the ground and pain shot through me again. "Ah, jerk! Watch what your doing. That hurt," I practically screamed at him.

"Be quiet. The others are sleeping," he said as he walked off the elevator.

What the hell! "The others are sleeping? How freakin' long were we training?"

"Three hours," he said flatly.

Three hours! He set me down in the bathroom and opened the cabinet. "Shit," he muttered.

I was getting nervous, "Shit, what? I don't like the word shit."

"We only have half a potion left, that isn't enough to heal you completely," he muttered.

"WHAT! YOU BROKE MY RIBS AND CAN'T FIX IT! I screamed.

He held out the remains of the potion. "Here, that's all we can do till morning." He held it to my mouth and I drank it.

"Fine, but I need to clean myself and get changed."

He seemed to grow uncomfortable by that statement. "Can't that wait till tomorrow?"

I looked at myself. The clothes were drenched with sweat and were sticking to my body. My hair was still wet, only this time it was because of sweat not shower water. "Um, No. Not really."

"You're willing to shower in front of me?"

"What!" I shouted. What a perve!

"Try to raise your arms over your head," he stated and waited for me to do it. I studied his face for a few minutes before trying to do what he said. I couldn't lift my hands to shoulder height without extreme pain. "So, since Rikku's asleep, you'll have to wait till tomorrow to shower."

"Ok, but there is no way I can stay in these clothes."

He looked at the clothes on the counter. "For you I assume." He took them and handed them to me.

Then I realized something. "Um… Auron? I need help."

He smirked. "SO the one need help?"

"Wipe that smirk off you face immediately," I looked down and then slowly looked back up at him. "This is embarrassing enough as it is, don't make it any worse."

He got serious all over again. I guess he finally guessed what he was going to have to do. "Well… um…"

"Listen, I'm engaged, so don't get any ideas, sicko."

He kneeled down and said, "Make it quick."

"Get the pants ready," I said as I pushed my pants down stepping out of them. "Keep your eyes on my feet and your hands better behave."

He opened the waist of the pants and waited for me to step into them. So with a few quick movements I had orange pants on. "Ok, well… I really need help with my shirt…" I turned towards him and I swear I saw him blush! I'd bet money on it!

He reached in the cabinet for some casting cloth. "I should wrap your ribs."

I nodded. This is going to be awkward.

"I'm going to have to um… lift you shirt a little…"

"Yea, I know," I replied as he lifted my shirt, just below my chest. I held it as he wrapped my ribs. And now here's the awkward part, cause no matter how I slice it, I'm going to be in my bra in some part in time. He coughed uncomfortablely. "Make it quick," I said mimicking his words.

"Right!" he took my shirt off and put the others one over my head. I watched him intently the whole time and much to my surprise, not once did I see him sneak a glance at something he shouldn't have, unless he did it while I was blinking or something. He stood up in front of me, shifting uneasily.

I tried to make him feel a little better, because I know how awkward that must have been. "Next time, your going to break me, make sure there is a white mage or a potion nearby, or at least make sure Rikku's awake, kay?"

He looked in my direction and my stomach growled. I put my hand to my stomach. "Heh, I haven't eaten in like… days."

He nodded. "I'll get you something. Follow me." I followed him into the kitchen area.

He walked over to a cabinet and said, "Is there anything in particular you want?"

Now where was this nice caring side of him 20 minutes ago when he was going 'oh gee lemme swing my sword and break her rid cage!' "Nothing big. If you have cereal, that'd be great."

He held out a blue box. "Frosted Flakes?"

I smiled and replied, "That's fine."

He poured me a bowl and brought it to the table. I slowly sat in the chair and tried to eat. Key word here, tried. I was getting a lot of pain from lifting the spoon to my mouth, so much so, that I just let the spoon go in frustration and said, "Forget it. I give up."

Auron raised an eye brow. "What's wrong?"

I glared at the cereal bowl that was taunting me with its frosty goodness. "I can't flippin' bring the spoon to my mouth."

He gave a soft chuckle before taking the spoon and offering me it. I, of course, accepted it. The food was thoroughly enjoyable, seeing as how I hadn't eaten in quite a while.

"You're never ready for the unexpected, twice I got you," he randomly said as he was feeding me.

Here we go again with the criticism. I beginning to think this guys a schizophrenic. I swallowed the cereal and said, "Twice in three hours and if I do recall correctly, I knocked you down once."

"After an hour and a half you got me down, but it took you too long and had that been the real thing, well you wouldn't have lasted," he said as he brought the spoon down into the cereal.

"Kinda like your niceness?" I muttered under my breath.

He looked at me with a look of confusion. "What?"

I scolded myself in my head for saying that loud enough for him to hear. Great now I'm going to have to explain. "Well, you broke my ribs, but you helped me dress and eat and now your back to criticizing me."

He offered me another spoonful of cereal, which I wouldn't have taken under normal circumstances, but lets be real. I haven't eaten in Yevon only knows how long. "Its constructive criticism, you learn from it," he corrected me.

"Yea, well… you don't have to say it like that."

"You'll get better with some more training," he said as I finished off the cereal. He put the spoon back in the bowl and left it in the sink. "Come on, you need rest."

I followed him into a room I've never seen before. It was smaller than the other room, but it was cozy. It had one large bed in the center. There was a mat on the floor, not to far from the bed.

"You can sleep in the bed," he said as he put the light on.

I walked over to the bed. "Are you sure?"

He stopped and looked at me. "You're injured. Yes I'm sure."

I shrugged. I wasn't going to fight him. He wants to share his bed with me, whatever. But if he touches me then I'll kill him. I sat in the bed with my legs under the blankets. He walked over to a night stand and grabbed and pair of pants and walked behind a screen.

"What are you doing," I asked although I knew he was getting changed.

"I'm getting dressed," he said from behind the screen.

I smirked to myself and continued. "Behind the screen?"

"Yes."

I smiled again and said, "Well, that's gay. You dressed me and I don't even get to watch you?"

I sounded like he choked on something. He popped his head out from behind the screen and looked at me. "What!"

I put my hand to my mouth and giggled. "I was just kidding." I laid back on the bed. "I don't think I'm going to be getting much sleep tonight."

I heard some movement behind the screen before he replied, "Why?" He came out from behind the screen.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm wild in bed and it might be a bit painful," I told him. The second I said that I thought about the words that came out of my mouth. I wonder how he took that one…

I looked up and saw that when I said that he stopped and looked at me. He had a smirk on his face. Oh Yevon! He took it _that_ way!

"No, no, no. I did not mean it that way! I mean, I roll all over the place. No, I mean, no… um.. when I sleep I move and since my ribs are broken it's going to hurt when I move!" I shouted so I would get my point across.

He laughed, again with the laughing at me. He turned off the lights and sat down on the mat. "Goodnight, Brooke."

I was surprised. He was giving me his bed? Now I feel bad. "You're sleeping on the floor?"

He hesitated. "…yea?"

"Oh," I paused. "Auron?"

"Yea?"

"Thanks," I said as I pulled the comforter around my neck. He didn't reply, so I just closed my eyes and went to sleep…

o0o

A/N: Well, I hope I get a few more reviews for this chapter, but if not eh..,. whatever. I hope you guys like it. Cuase I do:pats self on back: lol ok well thanks! Toodles!

Thanks- I didn't get many review from the last chapter , but that's ok.. I'll keep writing! I happen to like this fic so ha you can't keep me down!

pinK BuNni luVvv: lol sorry for the long wait, but I updated for you and the other few reviewers I have. I'm glad you like it

ChakaTehMoogle: lol yea, I like the little twist I threw in there, I'm glad you like it! It means soo much to me! I hope it continues to like up to your expectations.

Anasazi Darkmoon: Lulu yes, Kimarhi I'm not sure. I can try, but I don't know. Kimarhi is such a strange character, he doesn't really say much. I'll see what I can do. Maybe they'll go to gagazet or something.. :ponders future chapters:

Pass: HAPPY FliPPiN BiRTHDAY JAYY I HEART YOU!

Colleen: lol thanks I'm glad you like it…

Ner: lmao, The curling iron, crazy love. Thank for reading my story!


	5. Darkness Within

A/N: I'M BACKKKK! I hope you guys like this chapter because I do! It kinda exposes the warning she was getting yesterday.. Ok well I won't bore you.. here you are!

Disclaimer: I own Brooke that's like it… and she's not even real

**Darkness Within.**

"_Brookie?"_

_I whirled around. My ribs weren't broken and I was wearing a wedding dress with a veil covering my face. "Yes?" I asked my little sister. She was dressed in a pale pink dress with a basket of flowers in her right hand. _

_She took my hand with her open hand. "It's time for the wedding." I smiled and let her lead me. We were in Bevelle, when we reached the alter area, music started playing and the wedding was beginning. _

_I smiled brightly and someone offered me their arm. I looked up to the owner of the arm. "Dad?"_

_He nodded with a huge smile on his face. "I'm so proud of my little baby."  
_

_With that the music signaled for me to enter and we started walking up the aisle. I looked to the altar and saw the familiar blonde hair that belonged to Tidus. Joy was taking over all my emotions and I practically dragged my father up to the altar. When we reached Tidus, the music changed and the temple went dark. "What the…?"_

_The arm I was holding pushed me to the floor. I looked up, utterly confused, into the eyes of the man I had fought on Kilika. He had a twisted smile on and he laughed at me._

_I got back on my feet. "The frig!" I looked over to Tidus, but it wasn't him. It was that red haired man from Besaid. "Miss me, ya?"_

_I stepped back and someone grabbed my hair from behind me. "You can't do it, your work will be in vain." That voice, it sent chills through my body. I would never forget that voice. I turned and faced her. That stupid bitch that took everything from me. _

"_Where's Tidus?" I screamed at her._

_She smirked and her bicolored eye twinkled with mischief. Suddenly, two arms snaked around her waist and the owner kissed her on the neck. She laughed lightly, looked at me and replied, "Oh… him?"_

_My mouth dropped, what the hell was going on? "What the fuck!"_

_He looked at me. His eye had remorse in them and his words were filled with sincerity. "Brooke, I'm sorry. I thought you'd given up on me."_

_I fell to the floor tears filling my eyes and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't keep myself from crying. "No! I would never give up on you. NEVER! I LOVE YOU!"_

_He released that girl from his hold and came close to me. "I love you too, Brooke." He pulled me into an embrace, which I quickly returned. I buried my head in the nook of his neck for a few seconds before he was ripped away from me. _

"_No!" I screamed as someone pulled me away from him. I reached out for him but he was just pulled further back. _

"I'll come for you!" I sat up quickly, smacking my head on something. "Ah shit…" I threw myself back down and grabbed my head.

"Ow…" I opened my left eye to see Auron rubbing his head. He looked back at me. "Some head you got there."

"Sorry," I muttered, as I sat up still clutching my head in my hands.

He moved his hand from his head and looked down at me. "Are you alright? You were yelling and trashing around in bed like a maniac, you woke me up and I was across the room."

Yet again, although this time it wasn't a dream tear began to fill my eyes and once again I found myself crying against my will. Surprised by this, out of reaction he put his arm around my shoulder and tried to calm me.

I laid back down on my side with my back to Auron "Everyone left me. I have nothing! Gone all of it Gone! I'll never get anyone back this is pointless. I CAN'T DO THIS!" I cried out as I firmly grasped at his arm that was around me, thus pulling him down as well.

He relaxed himself besides me and petted my head whispering reassuring word to me. "Don't worry about it… you have Rikku and you have me…"

I clung to his arm as a source of comfort as I closed my eyes in attempt to make the tears stop flowing from my eyes. I eventually fell asleep and thankfully, no more nightmares plagued me that night.

I awoke early the next morning. Still clinging to Auron's arm. He comforted me last night… he stayed with me. That's the nice, kind side I was talking about last night, but now when he wakes up I'll probably get a speech on how I shouldn't sleep on my side or something stupid like that. _I guess I should get up. _I moved his arm and went to get up, but instead his arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer to him. _Ok, this is awkward…_ Then I realized the pressure on my ribs wasn't painful. Strange. I looked over to the nightstand and saw an empty bottle of elixir. I smiled he must have given it to me during the night.

I went to move again, but he just tightened his grip around me. This is ridiculous. It was like a little kid clinging to his teddy bear. I sighed, I wasn't going anywhere till he woke up. I made myself comfortable and dug my head into the pillow and closed my eyes dozing off into a light slumber.

A few hours later I awoke to the sound of a shower running. I opened my eyes and rolled onto my back, I had the bed to myself again. I sat up on the bed and looked around the room. I stretched my arms over my head and yawned.

"Good, you're up."

I looked to my right and saw Auron standing there in dark navy blue pants and a white guinea T. He had a towel in his hands.

"Good morning to you too," I said sarcastically.

"You can take your shower now," he said as he walked towards the bed.

I grew defensive by that statement. "Are you saying I smell or something?"

"Yea, and brush your teeth while your at it," he said in a joking manner as he threw his wet towel at me. It hit me in the head and fell into my lap.

"Ew…" I picked up the towel and flung it back at him "That's GA-Ross."

I threw the blankets off of me and stood up. "Hey, Auron? What happened to their being no potions left?"

"It was an elixir, not a potion."

"Alright," I said as started toward to door. "But why didn't you give me that last night?"

"I forgot we had it. But last night you were moving and moaning in pain and I couldn't fall asleep… it was annoying. So I got up to look for the emergency first aid kit we used to have and when I found it, I gave it to you.…" He walked over his dresser and pulled out his armor. "I then went to sleep on my mat and an hour or so later I woke up again to you screaming in your sleep."

"Oh," I scratched the upper part of my thigh. "Thanks."

He nodded and sat on the bed. I looked towards the bathroom and then back at Auron, "Where's Rikku? It's awfully quiet."

"She's out with Brother and Keyakku. We're on the Mi'ihen Highroad, they went to speak with Rin. He's an Al Bhed that owns a series of inns in Spira. They think he may know where Cid is."

I nodded and went to speak again, but he continued. "She left you clothes for today. They're in the bathroom over there." He pointed to the left.

"Ya read my mind." I ran over to the bathroom and ran the shower water. I showered quickly and got dressed. Rikku gave me a pair of beige shorts that were rather short and a sleeveless pink cup neck shirt. She also left me a pair of white boots with pink lining. When I finished tying the pink laces of the mid calf boots, I looked at the mirror.

Now, the only thing left to do would be my hair. Not wanting to really waste time doing my hair, I just brushed it and pulled it back. I smiled at my reflection and said, "No blacking out, Brooke. You can't let Tidus down."

I don't know why I was talking to myself, but it gave me feeling of confidence. I took in a deep breath _Well, here we go._

I walked out of the bathroom and down the hall. I was somewhat getting the hang of the ship. I walked into the kitchen and picked up an apple. I polished it on my shirt and took a bite. As I was enjoying my apple, Auron's voice came over the intercom. "Brooke?"

I looked up and said, "Yep?"

"Come down to the Bridge."

I sighed and walked towards the elevator. I eventually reached it and was yet again forced with the problem of deciphering which button was the bridge. "Ok, well if this one," I pointed to the bottom button, "is the engine room and this one," I pointed to the second button, "is the floor I'm on, then it's either the third one or top one." I thought about it for a moment before saying, "I'll go with the third one."

I hit the button and began my descent to hopefully, the bridge. When the doors opened I popped my head out uncertainly. I sighed happily when I realized that I had reached my destination. I hopped over the railing and walked towards Auron. "What's up?"

He turned to me. "Rikku wants you to meet Rin."

I looked at him, confusion written across my face. "Why?"

He shrugged. "Come. I'll bring you to her."

I rolled my eyes. "Alright."

He led me off the ship and to this building that looks like some sort of motel. The minute I walked in, an overly energetic Rikku greeted me. "Brookie!" she shouted as she jumped me and gave me a hug.

I don't know when she decided it would be alright for her to call me 'Brookie' but I do know when that name left her lips I felt a pang of hurt in my heart. That was the name ReeRee used to call me.

"Don't ever call me that again," was my cold reply to her warm greeting.

She immediately retracted her arms. "Sorry," she replied as she took a step back away from me.

I was growing impatient. "You wanted me to meet someone?" I replied once again in a cold manner. I guess it didn't phase her too much, because she smiled brightly and grabbed my arm and dragged me over to a tan man with shoulder length straight blond hair. He had swirled eyes and had no emotion in his voice when he spoke.

"Rikku has told me much about you, Brooke."

I glared at Rikku. What the hell did she tell this guy, cause I barely even know Rikku. "Well… I don't have any idea as to who you are…."

"Sorry. How rude of me. My name is Rin. I own this establishment along with other Al Bhed inns scattered through Spira."

I smirked smugly. "Well isn't that special?"

_"Don't let your anger consume you, Brooke…"_

I looked around. "Did you hear that?" I asked the group. 'No' was their reply, that and a few odd looks. _Where was that voice coming from?_

"_Beware of your anger."_

There it was again. I spun around in search of that voice that no one else can hear.

"Brooke, are you alright?" Rikku asked me from a distance.

I shook my head. "Yea…" I looked around once more. "I'm fine."

I looked back at Rin and the rest of the group. Rikku seemed slightly frightened. Her brother was smiling to himself because he obviously had no idea what was going on. Keyakku was staring at me confused. Rin had no emotion on his face and although I couldn't see it over that stupid jacket, I could tell Auron was eyeing me suspiciously. I twirled my ponytail and spoke to Rin. "I'm sorry, I was being rude. I'm not much of a morning person and I just woke up."

I stuck my thumbs in the belt loops of my pants. "So was there a reason you wanted to meet me?"

"Yes, I wanted to give you this." He handed me a small bracelet type thing. On it there were strange symbol I couldn't quite make out.

"…Thanks… but um why?"

"Rikku has told me about you being the fulfillment to the prophecy. This anklet is an Al Bhed heirloom. It is said to bring luck to those who are meant to do great things."

Wow, Rikku has a big mouth. I mean I know she was talkative, but is she going to tell every friggin person we meet that I'm the one? And that bring up another question, why am I called 'the one?' Why could I have a cooler name than that? Why not the GREAT ONE or the Messiah. Ok that was definitely against the teachings of Yevon. But still… I looked at Rin "Thank you."

He nodded. "You are very welcome." He turned back to Rikku. "As for your father. He is safe and in Bikanel. The old Summoner's Sanctum proved to be a well hidden fall out shelter and soon after you left, he went down there with other Al Bhed. Though, I must tell you most of Home has been destroyed."

Rikku jumped into Rin's arms. "Thank you so much, Rin!" She then about faced and raced out of the Inn closely followed by her brother and cousin.

I looked at Rin and said, "Thank you again."

"May your journey be safe, Lady Brooke."

"Yea… um Bye." I turned around and quickly made my exit. In my haste I hadn't realized that Auron had stopped walking in front of me and I walked right into him. When we collided he merely grunted and said, "Do you have your daggers?"

I nodded, not liking the direction this was going in.

"Good, we leave them."

He walked past me in the opposite direction of the airship. I turned around and raised an eyebrow at him. "Um where are you going?"

He looked over his shoulder. "We," he emphasized, "are going to travel down the rest of the Mi'ihen so YOU can train."

My mouth opened to protest but no words came out.

"Are you coming?"

I stomped my foot on the ground. "I don't want to train," I said through my teeth.

"You must," he said as he walked away.

"Why? Why now? I've done nothing but freakin' fight since I met you," I said as my anger grew.

He turned back to me. "Oh so you're giving up on fighting Zanarkand?"

My anger was growing and that little voice of 'reason' telling me to calm down was back. "I never said that."

"So your parents deaths to save you meant nothing. It's ok that their lives were cut short because you're alive," he said as he leaned on his Katana.

As he continued with his little speech the voice of reason was slowly being drained out and a new voice was there telling me to hurt him. To make him pay for what he was saying.

"And your sister never even got to live because you were 'the one'"

I couldn't listen to this verbal abuse any longer. My anger was flaring with in me and the new voice was making itself known. It was practically shouting at me. Everything went hazy as I lifted my hand up and shouted "SHUT UP!" I did some motion with my hand that sent Auron sailing back into a tree. Then everything went black.

The voice of reason came back this time disguised in ReeRee's voice. "_Brookie, stop."_

I blinked and looked down. I had Auron by the hair and my dagger was at his throat. Though I could now tell what I was doing anger was still running rapid in my body and the voice wasn't convincing enough. I began to press down on my dagger and that's when our eyes met and for the first time, I saw a not so smug, arrogant man. I saw a frightened one.

"_Brookie, please you're going to kill him."_

My mind flashed back to when I first met him up to and including this moment. I gasped and released the dagger. I quickly got off of him and backed away. _Oh my Yevon. What am I doing?_ He stood up and eyed me suspiciously. I staggered back a few steps and brought my hand to my mouth. My mind was trying to comprehend what just happened.

"Brooke?" he said as he took a step closer to me.

I looked at the dagger in my other hand with disgust and threw it to the floor. I looked once more at Auron before turned my back to him and started running. At first he started after me, but I was running at a speed not even I knew I had. I ran as fast as I could all the way down to the Old Road where I nearly collapses from exhaustion. I climbed up on to a platform so I wouldn't be so easily spotted by a ground fiend, or stepped on by a chocobo. I laid down breathing heavily thinking about what just happened.

Auron's POV 

"Damn it!" I stopped running, bent over placing my hands on my knees and tried to catch my breath. She was fast and I was being weighed down by my armor. I knew before I started running I would never be able to catch her.

I turned back to get my Katana, when I noticed her daggers thrown precariously on the floor. "Shit. Now, she's not only alone, but unarmed."

I picked up my sword, sheathing it and then picked up her daggers. When I stood back up, the after shocks of the attack hit me full force me; my head was pounding. I closed my eyes to allow for the pain to dull. _What the hell just happened? _I knew she'd get mad, but I was hoping it would have made her agree to training. I never would have guessed that would have happened. _What was that?_ That look in her eyes. They were so cold and hateful. They were void of human nature and seemed as if her ocean blue azure eyes had iced over. It looked like she wasn't in there. Like someone else took over. _That wasn't Brooke in there, there is just no way._

I shook my head and walked towards Rin's agency. He was standing at the counter, he gave me a questioning look and my reply was, "Get me Rikku. Immediately."

Ooo

A/n

Thanks:heh… I know it's a tad far fetched but I have an idea going for this.. hehe hope you liked it!

Anasazi Darkmoon:smiles evilly: maybe.. maybe not.. you'll have to see.. hehe.. thanks for the support and I hope you liked this chapter

labrat-seph:whistle innocently: I don't know what you're talking bout me? Pervy! Never lol… hehe I don't know if Keyakku was her brother or what, but I was like whatever he'll be her cousin.. so now that I've said it he's her cousin because like.. what I say is law lol

KrystallTrensk: I'm glad you like the way I portray Auron. I'm trying to make him nice and not OOC but its hard lol… I'm glad you like it- hehe how was this chapter for a twist? And don't worry about not reviewing the last chapter.. it's ok I forgive you lol

ChakaTehMoogle: Carrie! What's up? I'm glad you liked the chapter I updated ASAP and it was pretty quick if you ask me.. and I should be updating again soon because I have most of the next chapter written yay!

MELVGIRL: Yea I tried something new.. hope everyone likes the idea though I doubt some people do… but I have nothing against Yuna and Wakka and any other characters I made evill…. :shifty eyes:

NeRrr: I'm glad you liked it hehe

CeE CrOw: ok Col, shut up.. number one he is not 2359687543986765498765 year old ok.. lol and number two who said anything about that? No one… stop assuming thing lol.. You'll find out as soon as I find out.. gee…

pinK BuNni luVvv: ok what is it with everyone calling Auron old .. Geesh people assuming things lol.. No he's not number 1 and number 2 who said anything about a romance .. yet…. :shifty eyes:


	6. Unarmed but Dangerous

A/N: Hey! Sorry it took so long, but I updated before my other story… which won't go by well with some of my reviewers :cringes in fear: I'm sorry! Lol But this one I had all written and stuff I just needed to edit it and I did… over a prolonged period of time lol hehe, sorry I didn't send it out to be beta read but I wanted to get it out there for the people! Rock on! Lol Ok well I'm off to study for my Spanish Regents :shudders: Foreign languages, never was fond of them.. Well Enjoy the chap!

Disclaimer:  
:stares at person for a few moments:  
Person: so do you own anything?  
Me:shakes head at stupidity and walks away:

**Unarmed But Dangerous**

_Brooke's Point of View_

By the time I caught my breath, the sun was high in the sky and the temperature was sweltering and I assumed it was past noon. I pulled my legs up to my chest and rested my head on my knees. _What the hell was that? Why am I hearing voices? Am I going Crazy? _

I couldn't help it, all my emotion hit me like a ton of bricks and I started to cry. I didn't know the answers to my questions and I wished none of this had happened.

Suddenly, everything around me froze. I lifted my gaze to my surroundings. "What the…"

"Hello, Brooke," sounded from the left of me. The voice was strangely familiar and yet alien to me. I snapped my head to the left.

"Why are you crying?"

I studied the man in front of me. He wasn't like the fayth that had spoken to me earlier, actually something about him gave me a bad feeling. He had dark brown hair that was disheveled and came to rest by his cheekbone. He had these light silver eyes and the pupils seemed to be outlined in crimson. He wore a dark black colored cloak with a hood that rested on his back. He had on a black top with matching black pants that were outlined with red.

"Who… who are you?" I managed to stutter out.

"My name is Tyseuh. I can help you," he replied.

I edged away from him. "I'm sorry, I don't need help. Thanks anyway."

"But, I think you do…" He took a step towards me and I moved away from him again. "You're frightened by what you just did… right?"

I stared at him utterly confused. Auron and I were completely alone when that happened, how did he know that? I looked around again. Why the hell is time like… frozen? "I… I don't know what you're talking about," I lied.

He swiftly moved to the ledge I was on and sat beside me. "But, ya see, Brooke Rassi, of Besaid Island, the proclaimed 'one.' I think you do." He put his arm around my shoulder. "Here let me paint a picture for you."

The second those words left his mouth, the entire ordeal replayed in my mind, only from a third person's point of view. I closed my eyes in an attempt to block out the memory, but it wasn't working. "STOP IT!" I screamed.

He smiled maliciously at me. "Good, you remember."

I glared at him. "Just who the hell are you?"

He seemed to grow angered by my question. "I already told you. My name is Tyseuh, but you can call me 'Ty.'"

I rolled my eyes. "That isn't what I meant. I mean who are you, how do you know so much about me?"

He smirked. "Well, the fayth picked a smart one for this task." He hopped down off the ledge. "Well, I guess you could say… I'm something like a guardian angel."

I eyed him with disbelief. "Why do I find that hard to believe?"

He shrugged. "Believe what you want, but I don't lie."

I nodded my head. "Yea… whatever."

"Listen," he said in a way that I assumed he was growing impatient by me, "I can help you tap that power within you."

I hopped off the ledge. "I would rather never ever tap that power again. Thanks anyway, 'Ty.'" I started walking back up the Old Road.

"They're gone," he randomly called after me.

I stopped, but kept my gaze ahead of me. "Who's gone?"

"Auron and Rikku."

I looked at him over my shoulder. "Who said I was looking for them?" I spat back.

"Well, were you not?"

"No I wasn't," I replied as I turned back away from him. "And if you don't mind, I'd appreciate it if you'd leave now."

He scowled at me before saying, "Fine, but I'm staying near by." He turned his back to me and disappeared. With his disappearance everything went back to normal and I started back up to the highroad. _What the hell is going on? Who the hell is this 'Tyseuh' guy? Why are there so many voices in my head?_ My eyes widen at that thought. _Wait if they are in my mind… do they know what I'm thinking at all times…_ "Talk about invasion of privacy, I got like 12 people in my head…"

My thoughts were broken when I came across a pack of four dingoes. I reached for my daggers, but grasped air. "Shit…" I muttered.

They started circling me, waiting for me to make a move. Knowing I couldn't just stand there, I decided to try double casting. I closed my eyes; this was going to take concentration. When I felt the burning sensation in my fingertips, I threw both my hands up and brought them back down quickly. "Fira," I screamed as the spell shot out, hitting two of the dogs simultaneously, making them into pyreflies.

Now, with two dingoes left and me in desperate need so some recovery time before I can cast another semi-powerful spell, the 'ball was in their court.' One of them jumped at me and I narrowly managed to roll out of the way.

"_I can help you."_ The voice of Tyseuh said, from inside my head it seemed.

I shook my head and yelled out, "Leave me alone!"

Due to this distraction, the other dingo managed to catch me off guard and clamped down on my arm. I screamed out in pain and quickly moved his head down to meet my knee. It staggered back to recover from the hit. I moved back and the two dingoes started in on me.

_Shit._ I closed my eyes and bent down covering my head. _This is it. I'm going to die by a friggin' dingo._ As I awaited the attack, nothing came. Instead I heard a whimper. I slowly opened my eyes to see a man with long black hair. He was wearing a red coat and black pants and at first I almost thought it was Auron. When he turned to face me, any thought of him being Auron vanished. He had light hazel eyes and strong features. When I stood up he looked to be about 5'10" and around my age. I was beginning to think the only thing similar between Auron and him were his clothes, well, that was until he spoke to me.

He spoke bluntly and his words were harsh. "You shouldn't wander the Mi'ihen alone." He looked me over before he continued, "Especially unarmed."

He had the same 'I'm better than you and know everything' attitude as him. "I'll keep that in mind," I replied as I grasped the waist of my short and pulled them up. As I was doing this, he reached for my arm and grabbed my wrist. I looked at him curiously. Then without warning, with his free hand he grabbed my short and pulled at them. I became frantic. _Is he going to rape me?_

Instead of waiting to find out, I grabbed his hand and using all my strength I flipped him to the floor. When he made contact with the grass one of his guns fell out of it's holster landing a few feet away. I quickly grabbed it and took off running towards to main road. I ran past a blond spiky haired boy who was carrying a huge gun, a mortar I think it's called.

"Stop her!" was shouted from a distance and soon enough the blond boy was after me too. I was beginning to loose stamina and my pace was beginning to slow.

"Gotcha." The boy said as he took hold of my arm. Without even thinking I straightened, grabbing the upper part of his arm twirled around and managed to put the guy in a headlock with the gun to his head.

The dark haired man slowed his pace when he saw me with his gun. The blond looked at him. "I'll think twice before 'stopping' anyone for you again," he sarcastically remarked.

"Shut up, Gippal," the stranger said as he glanced at me. "I apologize about before, I saw the sign on your waist and," he paused, "Are you from Besaid?"

I nodded slowly before he continued. "I'm going to cut to the chase. Are you 'the one'?"

"Who wants to know?" I snapped back. He took a step towards me and said, "Got a lot of spunk in ya…"

I tightened my grip around the blonde's neck, Gippal I think his name was, and I placed my finger on the trigger. "Don't take another step," I warned.

"Answer my question and I'll leave you alone."

This guy just thinks he can force me into answering questions. Hello, look at the situation. "I don't think you're in any position to be making demands."

By this time the blond had spoken up again. "Damn it, Vincent. Do something already!"

"Well, I could shoot her, but then she might shoot you, not that that is necessarily a bad thing… But if she truly is the one I think I'd rather not be responsible for killing her," he smirked and nodded.

Then before I could do anything else I heard a soft feminine voice say, "SLEEP." And I collapsed to the floor. Before I was completely unconscious I saw four people surround me. "We can't just leave her here," one of them said; before he bent down to pick me up.

I groggily looked up at him and gasped. He had a striking resemblance to… "Tidus?" And with that, I fell asleep.

I awoke a few hours later in a really dark room. _Back to the blacking out and waking up in weird places… great…_ I sat up quickly and looked around. _Where the hell am I?_ I looked down at the thing I had been sleeping on, it looked like a cot we had in the crusader's lodge on Besaid. This though looked as if it had been abandoned. I got up and slowly moved around trying to find some exit. _I have to get out of here._ As I was doing this I walked right into a coffee table. I muttered a few cursed under my breath before I heard a laugh.

"Who's there?" I said as I spun around.

"You don't need my help?"

It was him again. He was behind me; I could feel his breath on my neck. I turned to face him and the light flashed on. I quickly brought my hands up to shield me eyes. I had to blink a few times before I regained my sight. When my eyes finally focused I found myself face to face with Tyseuh. "What do you want?" I said through clenched teeth.

He walked around me and played with my ponytail. "I just want to help you."

I balled my hands into fists as I said, "I told you already, I don't need help."

"That's not how it looks. You're in a strange room. Don't know where you are and to top it off," he leaned in and whispered in my ear, "you're unarmed."

I mentally cursed myself for discarding my daggers. He laughed again. "What's so funny?" I hissed.

"What's wrong? You're mad I'm right?"

I took three steps forward, grabbed the nearest thing to me and chucked it at his head. He tilted his head to the left, causing the object to sail by him. He smirked. "You're feisty." He walked towards me and placed his right hand on my neck. "I like that."

Before I could respond, voices were heard from outside the door.

"Later, then." He said before he disappeared once more.

I stood there dumbfounded before a voice form behind me brought me back to reality. "Are you ok?"

I turned around to face the voice. "Tidus!"

He gave me a confused look. "What?"

I walked closer to him and examined him. When I was done, I sighed. It wasn't him. He looked like him at first but upon further investigation I could see it wasn't. He was slightly shorter than Tidus and his eyes were a lighter shade of blue, running along the line of being gray.

"Who are you?" I said bitterly.

He shifted uneasily. I could only imagine what he must have heard from the other two. He was probably scared. "I'm Shuyin." He crossed his arms and hardened his face. "Who are you?"

Was this his attempt of intimidation cause… plainly… it sucks. But then again, after facing death a few times, I guess it would be kinda stupid to be afraid of someone who was unarmed. I showed no hint of fear, not that there was any to begin with, as I said, "Brooke Rassi. Now if you don't mind, show me out of here."

He laughed in a mocking way before replying, "I can't just let you out of here."

I turned and glared at him. "Why?"

"We have some questions for you."

I walked past him towards the door he had entered through. "I don't have time for questions."

He grabbed my arm and said, "Well, you don't have much of a choice."

By this time I had had enough. So with some quick movement, I flipped him over so he was on his back. " Well," I whispered, "I think I do." I quickly walked to the door and flung it open.

"Yo, Shu." I stopped moving and stood behind the door so I wouldn't be spotted. "I heard a struggle in there, hope you went easy on her. Wouldn't wanna hurt that hot body of hers. No one likes damaged good."

I was appalled. What the hell? I slammed the door shut and glared at the blond I had at gunpoint not long ago. "Yea, I went easy on him."

He mouth dropped and he turned his back to me and went to call for help. "Vin…"

But before he could finish, I hopped over to him and grabbed a pressure point in the crook of his neck. He collapsed to the floor in a heap. I leaned down close to him. "Never… turn your back on the opposition."

I started running down the long hallway. Before long, I busted through another door and into a room with the black haired man, Vincent, and a brunette girl. The girl's mouth dropped. "How… did you get-"

"I'm leaving. Now," I cut her off.

She looked at Vincent and he nodded. She looked at me and slowly raised her arms. _So she's the one who knocked me out before._ "Sl…"

"Reflect!" I screamed before she finished her spell.

"…eep." The spell reflected off of me and hit her. She collapsed to the floor. I turned my attention back to Vincent. He reached for his gun and pulled it out aiming it for me head. I quickly spun and kicked it out of his hand. "Rule #1, Never underestimate your opponent."

"Rule #2, never turn you're back on you opponent."

"Rule #3, don't grab a girl who can flip you."

_Shit._ I spun around and the two blondes were up again. I looked around and grabbed the nearest weapon to me. It was a long red sword that's blade curved at the end. I held it in my right hand and took a step back. "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"Whoa," Shuyin said as he brought his hands up in defense. "We don't want to hurt you."

I narrowed my eyes and swung at him. "LIAR!"

Gippal looked at Vincent. "Why are we keeping her again? I mean all it's doing is endangering our lives…"

The room grew silent and I was staring down the two blondes. I listened for any movement behind me and for a few minutes, there was only silence, but soon enough I heard slightly movement behind me. I spun around yielding the sword and brought it two inches from my 'silent attackers' neck. In return he had a 45' caliber pointed to my forehead. I slowly lowered the sword, not breaking eye contact with him.

He smirked at me. "Now, will you answer my questions?"

I smirked back. "Nope." Then I shifted my weight to my left leg and spun, kicking his hand with my right foot, then bringing the sword back to his neck. "Gonna let me go?"

The look on his face was of pure shock. If I wasn't 'in the zone' as Tidus used to say, I probably would have laughed, however, I didn't. I held out my left hand. "Give me your other gun."

He hesitated before he slowly took the other gun out of its holster and handed it to me. I quickly pointed it in the direction of the other two guys. "Don't move." I stomped my foot on the ground. "I want to leave. NOW!" I demanded.

"Why? Where are you going?" Vincent calmly asked me.

"I have personal thing to attend to," I snapped back.

"Well, if you are who I think you are, the 'One' from Besaid. I only want to offer my help."

"I don't need help," I growled. "I am capable of doing this on my own."

"So you answered my questions. Good. I guess I must let you go if you want. But at least let me give you some items before you go."

"Why would you do that?" I asked eying him suspiciously.

"Like I said, I only want to help."

I lowered my weapons and heard sighs from the two blondes. My voice became soft as I asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Vincent." He motioned to the two blondes. "That's Gippal, but you've already been acquainted with him and the other one is Shuyin and the girl you knocked out, her name is Lenne. We form a group called the Zurvian Primers. It's a small, secret rebel group looking to over throw Zanarkand."

"Way to be discreet," I remarked sarcastically.

"Oh, Great. It's Gippal in a female form," Shuyin said receiving a laugh from Vincent and a glare from Gippal.

I, honestly, didn't care either way. I wanted to leave. I put down the weapons and walked for the front door.

"Where are you going?" Gippal asked before I reached the door.

"I'm leaving," I said bluntly as I walked to the door, but Vincent barred my path.

"It's dark, you're alone, and unarmed. You are going no where till morning." He locked the door with a key and walked away. "We are leaving in the morning, you can accompany us if you wish."

I sighed frustrated. "Argh! Unbelievable." I sat down in one of the chairs crossing both my legs and arms. For the first time I noticed my bandaged arm. I looked at it then back at the group. "Who wrapped my arm?"

"I did."

I looked over to Vincent, who was helping lift Lenne onto the couch. I nodded my thanks before saying, "So, uh where are we?"

"I'm sure you've heard of 'Operation: Mi'ihen'?"

I shuddered. Of course I've heard of it. That was a horrific disaster and many innocent people lost their lives. "Yea…" I said lowly.

"Well, this is the old head quarters they used,"

I looked down at my feet. "Oh… so… um where are you going tomorrow?"

He laughed as he sat next to me. "For someone who was ready to kill me not too long ago, you sure do ask lots of questions."

I frowned. I was trying to make a game plan, not get mocked. This was apparently funny to him too, because he laughed again and said, "You shouldn't frown, you look better when you smile."

I rolled my eyes. "Well?" I asked growing impatient.

"We're going to D'jose to get some supplies, then we cross the Moonflow." He stopped and looked at the others. "We're eventually going to Zanarkand. You are welcome to come with us."

I nodded. Another 'welcoming' group. Although the offer was nice, I doubt I'll stay with them. I mean the only reason they even offered was because I'm 'The One.' maybe I'll cross the thunder plains with them, but then I'm going my own way. I yawned. Guess I'm a little more tired than I thought.

Vincent stood up and offered me his hand. I stared at him. He smirked, "I'm just going to show you to a room to sleep, you don't have to look at me like I'm a fiend."

"Oh," I took his hand and he pulled me up out of the chair. He pulled with such strength that I fell into him. As if on instinct he wrapped him arms around me to keep me up. As soon as I regained me balance I took a step back and laughed uneasily.

He quickly turned his back to me and said, "Follow me." He then continued walking down the hall with me following quietly behind him. He led me to the same room I was in before. He threw open the door, "I know it isn't much, but it's the best we can do."

I walked in and quietly said thanks. I walked over to the bed and let myself drop onto the bed. I tried to go to sleep, but to no avail. After an hour or so I began contemplating bashing my head against something, luckily, I dozed off and wasn't forced to do that.

"_Lady Brook, is everything ok?"_

_I turned to see Vincent standing behind me. He was dressed in the purple cloak of the fayth; only thing different was that he wasn't wearing the hood. I looked at him strangely before I replied, "What are you talking about… and where are your pants!"_

_He ignored my question and said, "Quick, we must leave before he gets here."_

_I crossed my arms. "Ok, number 1. I am going no where until you put pants on and number 2 who is 'he?'" I was so confused what the hell was he talking about?_

_He pointed behind me and said, "He comes."  
_

_I turned to see just who 'he' was. It was Auron. His hair was slicked back and he was wearing a tux. "Auron?"_

"_Alright, toots," He placed his arm around my shoulders. "Let's go."_

_I stared wide-eyed at him. Did he just call me toots! "Go where?"_

"_Zanarkand, babe."_

_Vincent grabbed my arm. "No she's coming with me!"_

_Auron grasped my other arm. "I don't think so buddy boy. She's coming with me."_

_I pulled myself away from both of them. "Um.. I'm going alone. Thanks."_

_Vincent turned me to him. "But, Brooke, I thought you liked me."_

_I raised an eyebrow at him. "I just met you…"_

"_It's alright, baby cakes, you can tell him. You like me," he said as he place his hand on my shoulder._

_I walked away from the both of them again. I didn't like this. I don't even know Vincent and what the hell is Auron calling me 'babe', toots, and baby cakes! I looked down at my hand and looked at the ring on my finger. It glistened in the light. "Uhm. Hate to break it you, but I'm engaged guys."_

_I continued walking down a seemingly endless road, when the road transformed into a foggy abyss. Though it was creepy, I welcomed it. Anything was better than Auron call me names like 'toots.' I shuddered at the thought._

"_Lady Brooke?"_

_I turned to face the fayth. I nodded in acknowledgment of him. "Hello."_

"_You probably have a lot of questions for me. Correct?" I sat on the floor and nodded. "I assume it is about this morning. Am I correct?"_

_I nodded again. "What was that?"_

"_That was the darkness I warned you of. It comes from a deep resentment you hold deep within your heart. You feel something is your fault and you are unable to come to terms with it, therefore, when the subject is brought up, you get defensive of it. The manifestation within you grows and from it comes that power."_

_I nodded pretending I understood what he just said. "Yea, I get that… sorta anyway. But like what I don't understand is why I wanted to kill him, like someone else took over and was convincing me to hurt him."_

_He sighed and looked at me. "I understand your concern, Milady, but this is something you must overcome on your own."_

"_But this power, it's evil. No?"_

"_Yes and no. If controlled the power is very strong and useful, but…" There is always a but. "The power is very hard to control and more than less likely, the power controls you. Much like you experienced this past day. Though to much of the surprise of the other fayth as well as myself, you seemed to regain control rather quickly. Most do not realize what their doing until it has already been done."_

_It was my turn to sigh. If thing weren't messed up enough in my like. _

"_You seemed troubled, Lady Brooke."_

"_Well, there is just so much going on and there is this guy his name is…"_

"_I must leave you now, Lady Brooke. We will continue this conversation at a later time. Be good."_

I slowly opened my eyes and rolled over onto my side. "He always leaves me confused," I mumbled.

"Who?"

I sat up quickly and looked to my left. Vincent was standing there.

"I was coming to check that you didn't run out in the middle of the night."

I yawned and rubbed my eyes. "Well, obviously, I haven't"

"Come we're leaving." I reluctantly got up off the cot and followed him outside. Shuyin, Gippal, and that girl Lenne were waiting for us. Vincent continued walking and we just followed. Shuyin and Gippal were talking and Vincent was leading us, which left me with an uncomfortable tension between Lenne and me.

I looked at her for a few minutes. She had long chestnut colored hair with soft ocean blue eyes. She was wearing a sleeveless purple V-neck shirt with a black miniskirt. She was wearing there flat brown boots that came up the knee and zippered along the side.

"I don't think we've ever been officially introduced," I started.

She sent me a questioning glance and said, "No, we haven't."

"Well, I'm Brooke."

"Lenne," she said bluntly.

I nodded. "I'm, uh… sorry about yesterday…"

She nodded, "S'ok."

Well this is awkward. She stopped talking and walked to Shuyin wrapping her arms around him. I sighed. Obviously, everyone does not want me here, which just made me consider ditching this group sooner than the thunder plains. I slowly made my way to the front of the group to where Vincent was standing. He glanced at me as he said, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I replied as I looked everywhere, but at him.

"You're a horrible liar," he replied as he gave me a sideways glance.

"I'm not lying!" I said defensively. "Just thinking…"

He pressed on. "About?"

"Things…" I trailed off. And luckily he just nodded and continued walking in silence. After a few hours we reached D'jose. We entered the town and people were scurrying around running their everyday errands. Gippal and Vincent left to go get supplies, while Shuyin and Lenne went to got us rooms in the inn. I walked around the town by myself, pilfering some people as I walked. _I need some money… _

After a while of just killing time, I saw Vincent approaching me. He had a long box in his hands. He slowly walked towards me and handed me the box. I looked at it questioningly. "What is this?"

"Something I thought you could use."

I slowly opened the door and peaked into the box. I pulled it out. "Yevon!" It was a long black sword that had a hot pink lightening bolt traveling down either sides of the blade. "Wow… you really shouldn't have gotten me this, I can't accept it," I said as I held the sword out to him.

He pushed it back towards me. "you need a weapon. If we run into fiend you have to be able to defend yourself." He turned his back to me and said, "Follow me. You need to get sized for a belt for the sword sleeve."

I followed him into a musty looking weapon shop. He led me to the back to an elderly looking me. The man walked over to me and eyed at my waist. "Hmm…" He walked behind the counter. He pulled out a piece of leather and brought it to me. "Put it on…"

I put it on and much to my own surprise, it fit perfectly. The man smiled. "I've still got it…"

I sheathed my sword and looked at Vincent. "Thank you so much. This is really sweet."

"it was nothing. More of a necessity," he replied in a monotone voice.

"Still, could of just left me back on the Mi'ihen." He paid the man and we walked to the inn.

When we entered the lobby of the inn, Lenne approached us. "You, Gippal, and her are sharing a room," Lenne said as she handed Vincent a key.

He took the key and looked at Lenne curiously. "Why do I have three people in my room?"

"Well, you and Gippal normally share a room and since she is your guest she can stay with you as well," she said with a smile as she ran down the hall and into on of the rooms.

_Way to be subtle about not liking me, jeez. Why don't they make up a friggin song and dance about me too…_

Vincent sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose in annoyance. He slowly started fro the room we would be sharing. Gippal was already in it, claiming his bed. He spread himself across it and with a smirk said, "Have fun you two…" before he closed his eyes. I walked over to his bed and tapped him. He opened his eyes and smirked. "Aww, you want to share with me? That's cute, well, who wouldn't… but I guess I could move over a little for ya."

Is this guy for real? Number1- I'm engaged. Number2- He needs to be smacked and Number3 I wouldn't sleep with his cocky ass if he were the last guy in Spira. I was going to say something, but then I got an idea. I looked at Vincent and said, "That's enough room for you right?" I then proceeded to plop myself on the other bed, trying to occupy as much space as possible, but I was short and my work was in vain.

Gippal scrambled to take up the space he made for me. Vincent just rolled his eyes and walked over to me bed and pushed it till it was side by side with Gippal's. He laid across the bottom. "We all share."

Both Gippal and I groaned. I'd rather sleep on the floor than share a bed with two guys I barely knew, but this is what had to be done. Gippal quickly done for the upper portion of the bed, forcing me to lay in the middle. Reluctantly, I plopped myself in the middle and stared at the ceiling.

Luckily, or unluckily, depending on how you looked at it, it was head to feet sleeping arrangements, meaning that my head was next to two pairs of feet. That's when I felt someone rub my leg. I assumed it was Gippal because it was my left leg and he was on my left side.

"So, how does it feel to be laying next to Spira's two hottest guys?"

Yevon, this guy's ego was so big you could choke on it. Vincent was going to say something, but I cut him off. "Touch me again and I will break every bone in your arm."

There was a sudden silence followed by slight movement. I heard a stifled chuckle and I assumed Vincent found me amusing. I sighed, and after a long day's travel, I was welcoming the rest to come.

888

A/N: I hope you all liked that chapter because I had some fun writing it… Kinda rushed, I know, but I don't wanna drag it out like I dragged out the other fic I have because then it gets like a chore to update lol.. Ok well Till I update again which probably won't be after next Thursday (the last regents I take Math B! Wish me luck!) Toodles!

888

Thanks:

Anasazi Darkmoon: lol Well, I've got plenty more freaky dreams to come! This one wasn't too bad except that Auron was way to OOC lol.. but that's ok, because we love Auron.. lol Heh, yea I know the powers are crazy, I have a lot of thoughts on where to go with the powers an stuff, I'm very excited about this story, I actually have most of the next chapter written up just gotta finish it, type it up and edit it…

ChakaTehMoogle: lol well Brooke didn't go crazy, but close enough lol… Poor Auron I sent him into a tree .. but he's a stong guy he'll heal quickly lol… Yea, I got your email lol AHH I have 5 more finals things and then I'm done… joy!

labrat-seph: I am not pervy:hold up sign that say 'Kerri is not Pervy': lol Yea, poor Auron but like I said he'll get over it and he's gonna find her.. I mean shit giving away plot points… uh umm LOOK OVER THERE:points in random direction And flees:

Shadray: lol… hehe I know Yuna isn't in character but that is what make this story go… everyone makes Yuna the good person, I decided I'd take a different route and go down the bad guy scenario lol.. Although it obviously isn't all that popular lol that's ok because I happen to be really esxcited about this story

KrystallTrensk: Well I hope this chapter answered some of your questions lol… Yea, I don't think many expected the 'darkness' to show itself like that.. lol but heh it just leave me open to a sea of options for the next chapter! Awesomeness :smiles:


	7. Cold in More Than One Way

A/N: Holy CriZznaPp I update muy muy fast.. It was very exciting- I have the beginning of the next chapter written too, so aren't you just excited? I know this is jumping like all over the place and some of you are like wtf is going on? But I wanna get thru the story because I have so many plot point things I wanna put in here- and I'm having so much fun writing it! Hehe ok well here ya are Chapter 7!

Disclaimer: Hehe I own the entire world so of course I own this…  
Lawyer:coughs: excuse me?  
Me: AHHH I DIDN'T DO IT! I SWEAR I DIDN'T ASSASINATE JFK:FLEES:  
Muse: She didn't take her meds again… I sincerely apologize..

888

**Cold in More than One Way**

I thanked Yevon for the peaceful rest I finally got. I was lying on my stomach with my arms over my head, gripping the pillow. I opened my eyes slightly before I pulled the covers closer to me and closed my eyes again.

I was about to doze off once more, but someone's voice broke through the silence. "Brooke?"

I groaned, pulled my legs up underneath me and buried my face in the pillow.

"Come on, Brooke, get up," they pleaded.

"No, I don't wanna get up," I said into the pillow, which probably sounds something more like, "no I duff waffaa gef ufff," from being muffled through the pillow.

I heard this person laugh, so I opened my eyes to see Vincent standing over me. I narrowed my eyes. "What's so funny?"

"You," he replied as he moved away from the bed. "Now get up. We're going to eat and then leave. I want to cross the Moonflow before nightfall and it's already late in the morning."

I rolled over to see Gippal to my side. Apparently through the course of the night we had switched places. "Why is he sleeping?"

Vincent gave him a swift hit to the back of his head. Gippal grabbed his head. "Ow, What the hell? I'm up."

Vincent smirked at me. "He's not…"

Gippal sat up and looked at me confused. "How did you get there?"

I shrugged and hopped out of the bed. I walked into the bathroom and looked at my reflection. _When don't I look positively lovely?_ I grabbed the small brush off the counter and ran it through my mane of hair. Once I was finished taming it, I placed it back on the counter and walked out of the room

Everyone was waiting for me. I smiled weakly and said, "Morning everyone."

They all smiled before turning around and walking towards the diner. We quietly ate and soon enough we were on the road again. Shuyin and Lenne were in their own world, trying to fill the quota of making it known that I'm not welcomed. I rolled my eyes. I mean seriously, if it were Gippal ignoring me I might understand seeing as how I put a gun to his head, but what did I do to Lenne, hit her with a spell she was going to use on me?

I glanced upward at the sky. "Oh crap…"

Everyone looked at me, then the sky, just in time to see a Garuda, the giant flying fiend coming straight for us.

Vincent ran over to my side, his pistols in his hands. "Ready to test those fighting skills with your new sword?"

I unsheathed my sword and got in my stance. "Test? Ha! I'm ready to show off," I replied with a smirk.

"Another Gippal comment," Shuyin said as he stood on my other side.

"Shut up, Shuyin. At least I have personality," Gippal remarked as he cocked his gun in the direction of the fiend.

"Too bad that personality of yours can't get you a girlfriend," Lenne remarked as she stood near Shuyin.

As they were bickering the fiend used it giant wings to force everyone back with a gust of wind. "Enough!" I shouted. "Let's just kick its ass!"

Everyone nodded. For some reason, Lenne started dancing. I didn't understand till I saw she had cast 'darkness' on the fiend.

"Gippal and I will be your back up and Lenne will keep this bird blind. Shuyin and Brooke, you will lead the frontal attacks. Now move," Vincent instructed.

Shuyin and I ran foreword. Although the fiend was blind it must have had superb hearing because when I took a swing, I cut air. Shuyin scoffed at me. "Amateur."

I glared at him. I'll show him amateur. He took a swing at the fiend, slicing his leg. The fiend screeched in pain and brought its head down to hit Shuyin. However, he managed to scrape by with it just grazing over his arm. I took this as an opportunity to go for the fiend. I quickly rose the sword and sliced the fiend across its mid section. The fiend swung its head back, writhing in pain.

The entire group stopped fighting assuming it would burst into pyroflies, but I knew better. This fiend happened to be very common in Besaid. It was going to do 'Energy Ray.'

"Everyone run!" I screamed as I ran from the fiend.

Everyone ran as fast as they could. Lenne, Vincent, and Gippal jumped into a ditch and Shuyin ran in the opposite direction I had run. I ran and jumped up grabbing a tree branch pulling myself up among the branches. I watched the fiend as he preformed this powerful attack that would have killed all of us, especially since the main force of the attack hit a few yard from where we were standing. I watched the fiend carefully. He seemed to be charging for another attack and was aiming for…Lenne?

What was she doing? I saw Vincent yelling for her to get back in the ditch, but she wouldn't listen. She was going to get killed. Vincent and Gippal were trying to distract the fiend by shooting at it, but to no avail.

If I was one of those spiteful type of people and I ever second guess an instance, I might of let her die, but I'm not, so I didn't. I got my balance and ran down the branch. I jumped off the branch onto the fiend below me. I brought my sword down into the back of its neck. It quickly collapsed to the ground, feet away from Lenne before bursting into millions of pyroflies.

Lenne stood their dumbfounded as Shuyin ran to her and pulled her into an embrace. I sheathed my sword and glanced at Shuyin. "Amateur, huh?"

Before he could say anything, I turned my back to them and walked towards Vincent. My mind was insisting that regardless of what I tell myself I really do care about these people, other wise, why would I save her life? I chastised it saying I couldn't let the people of my party just die before I reach Zanarkand, that's tacky. I turned my attention away from myself and looked at Vincent. He crossed his arms and looked angrily at me. "That was a very dangerous thing to do."

I rolled my eyes. "It worked, no?" He looked at me sternly and I said, "Listen, I took a chance. Nothing happened and she's alive. You should be happy."

"So, since she was careless, it gives you an excuse to be careless and risk everything?"

I stepped closer to him and looked into his eyes. "You can't risk everything, if you have nothing to loose," I replied menacingly as I turned from him and continued walking.

Everyone silently followed me. Luckily, this was a straight path that would lead me directly to the Moonflow so I didn't have to worry about getting lost. Then a voice I found even more annoying than my own entered my head.

'_Getting slightly attached to these people, are we, Lady Brooke?'_

I rolled my eyes. Great again with the so-called 'Guardian Angel.' _I don't know what you are talking about. Now get out of my head!_

He laughed at me. _'If that is what you wish.'_

That was the last thing he said before someone called out to me. "Brooke, wait."

I looked in the direction from which the voice came from. It was Gippal. He smiled as I waited for him. "Don't mind, Vincent, he can be a tightass, but like he's alright once you get to know him."

I just nodded and continued walking.

"I know Vincent was kind of harsh before, but he was just worried about you. But hey if it make you feel any better I though what you did was pretty cool," he continued in an attempt to make me feel better.

I smiled. "Thanks, but apparently no one else thinks so."

He shrugged. "So What?"

I looked down at the floor as I continued speaking. "I don't think half of your group likes the thought of me being here?"

"Who?" He said as he looked at me. "Lenne and Shuyin?"

I nodded, not looking at him. He continued talking. 'Well, Lenne is probably jealous. She probably thinks that you're going to steal her boyfriend."

"I'm engaged," I replied bluntly before he could elaborate off of that thought.

"Oh, well, see. Then she has nothing to worry about. And Shuyin, he does whatever Lenne wants."

_That's great. But I didn't do anything for them to dislike me to begin with…_ I sighed and continued walking. Gippal and I were ahead of the group and were nearing the Moonflow. 

"Halt!"

I looked up at Gippal and we both looked to the two guards standing in front of us.

"No one can pass," one of them said.

I continued walking as I replied with malevolence, "But I'm not just anyone."

"It does not matter your status," one of the guard said standing up straight. "We have strict orders not to let anyone pass."

I gripped the hilt of my sword and looked to Gippal. "Get the others," I whispered to him.

He looked at me like I was crazy. "I'm not leaving you alone," he whispered back.

"GO!" I shouted and he took off running. I turned to the guards. "You will let us throw whether it be the hard way or easy way, it matters not to me."

They readied their rifles and pointed them at me. I smirked, "Alright. If that is how you want it." I released my grip on my sword and ran at them. I guess this sudden action caught them off guard because they stumbled with their guns. By the time one of them actually steadied their gun, I already had the other disarmed.

After knocking the gun out of one of the guard's hands, I unsheathed my sword and swung it around and slashed the other guard across the left part of his chest. He too dropped his gun. I kicked it away as far as I could and took a few steps back, resting the blunt end of my sword on my shoulder. I smirked, "had enough?"

The one I had slashed held his hand over his wound and stumbled back. The other one pulled out a dagger and charged me. "In the name of Zanarkand, I will kill you."

I raised an eyebrow and dropped my sword. When he got close to me, I did what I did to Rikku. I grabbed his arm, rolled back placing my foot on his abdomen and flung him over me. Unfortunately for him, he landed on his dagger, piercing his lung.

I got up and walked to my sword. The other guard stared at me horrified. "Just what the hell are you?"

I wiped the blood off of it and put it away. "Your worst nightmare." I saw that the rest of the group was finally coming. I turned to the guard. "I'm going to spare your life, but listen and listen good." I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "I want you to go to Zanarkand. Tell you leader, the brunette girl with bi colored eyes. Tell her that I'm coming for her and that pay back's a bitch." I pulled him up by the collar, "Understood?"

He nodded. "Now Go! Run!" I gave him a shove and he took off running down the path and Vincent ran up beside me.

"Brooke, are you ok?"

"I took care of it," I replied as I continued walking.

He walked along side me. "Listen, I'm sorry. I was nasty before, but that is no reason to go on a suicide mission."

Who does this guy think he is? I am no little child and even if I were, he doesn't have the authority to yell at me. "I went on no suicide mission." I clenched my fists. "Don't talk to me that way."

He glared at me. "I will talk to you however I want, until you grow up and stop acting irrational."

_That's it…_I stopped walking and spun around. I stepped right up into his face. "Don't patronize me. I got enough of that before I met you. I will not tolerate any more of your verbal abuse." I lowered my voice and in a menacing way I whispered, "And if you don't stop, I'll cut your tongue out so you can't."

His facial expression was one of pure shock. I turned away from him and continued down to the Moonflow. I know that was more than harsh, but seriously, I am in no mood. I do nothing and I'm shunned. I save a life and I'm belittled. I take care of two Zanarkand guards and I'm lectured? That's it No more!

I stayed ahead of the group, thinking. When we finally reached the Moonflow my mood began to lighten. I was a tad bit excited; I had never ridden on a shoopuff. Of course I had no one to share my excitement with because I was probably the only person in Spira who never rode a shoopuff. I stood at the Warf and waited for the rest of the group. When they finally caught up, Gippal asked the Hypello if we could ride the shoopuff.

The Hypello agrees and we all stepped on the small platform to board the shoopuff. We all took our seats and the shoopuff made its journey across the Moonflow. We all sat there in silence. The tension was thick enough to choke a shoopuff. I couldn't help but feel as if I was the main reason for the cause of the tension. _Main reason? Ha I am the tension!_

I was beginning to feel remorse about the severity of my words before, however I would never admit it. _'Ha told you, you care for them.'_ I closed my eyes tightly in aggravation. _GET OUT OF MY HEAD DAMN IT._ Friggin 'Ty' was beginning to piss me off. Coming in and out of my head. Jeez, who does he think he is?

It was a day's journey to reach the Moonflow and the sun was beginning to set. Gippal who was sitting next to me, tapped my shoulder. "Look," he said as he pointed towards the water.

The pyroflies were beginning to come out and were practically dancing; the whole river was glowing.

"Pretty…" I said as I watched it. Soon enough, though I was brought back to the harsh reality that is Spira. As if Spira knew I was in a moment of tranquility, she sent a dozen or so fiends at us.

"What the hell?" Shuyin said as the shoopuff stopped dead in its tracks. I pointed to the sky where an assortment of flying fiends was heading for us.

Everyone remained still as if hoping the fiend would just pass by… Yea right, like that's happen. When the fiends reached us, they attacked the shoopuff and us.

"Lenne, Darkness dance!" Vincent shouted as he pulled his guns from their holsters. Shuyin and I tried to help, but since the fiends were fighting from a distance, we couldn't do much, but cover Lenne.

For one split second my eyes left Shuyin and Lenne and found Vincent and Gippal who were shouting at every fiend they could. Of course during this split second a fiend came from the area I was patrolling and attacked Shuyin. Not only did this attack put him to sleep, it knocked him off the shoopuff and into the water.

The second he hit the water, Lenne stopped dancing and shouted, "Shuyin!" She went to say more, but I didn't hear, I had already climbed over the edge and jumped off into the waters below. When I got there I immediately regretted doing do. There were plenty of fiends in the water, just waiting to feast.

I made a grab from Shuyin, but a piranha bit my out stretched arm. "Son Ofva…" I screamed as I clutched my arm to my chest. I grabbed my sword. I was going to have to kill these fish before I could help Shuyin.

Surprisingly and thankfully, the fish were easy to kill. I swam to the bottom of the river and grabbed Shuyin under his arms. I kicked with all my strength till we broke the surface. He broke out into a fit of coughs, spitting up any unwanted water into my face. _All right, that is just gross…_

The shoopuff unrolled its long nose and reached down into the water, scooping up Shuyin and I. It placed us down and Lenne literally shoved me out of the way and ran to Shuyin. The force of her shove took me by surprise and I whacked my head on the wall.

I pulled my bloodied arm up to my head. "Ow…" When I glanced at my arm, I realized how bad the fish got me. _Shit._

Vincent walked over to me and looked at my arm. "It's not too deep, but it did some damage to your arm."

He ripped the sleeve off of Shuyin's shirt and wrapped it tightly around my arm to stop the bleeding. I smiled weakly and said, "Thanks." As I stood up, I got the sudden feeling of light-headedness and stumbled forward.

Vincent caught me around the waist. "Whoa, are you ok?"

I put my hand to my head. "Yea… just a little light headed."

"Alright," he kept his arm around my waist. "Come on, I'll help you."

I situated myself so I was leaning on him and my arm was slung over his shoulder. He helped me off the shoopuff and we walked slower than the rest of the group, but he didn't seem to mind. This is when I seriously regretted saying what I said. But I couldn't take it back now, I would only look weak and if I already did look weak now then I don't know what weak is…

"Thank You," I whispered as we continued walking down the path. "You don't have to do this…"

" Well, I'm not going to just leave you on the side of the road."

I smiled and looked at my arm. It was all bloodied and the skin was torn in multiple places. _This is sickening. _I looked ahead at the rest of the group; they seemed to be in deep discussion.

Lenne had the death grip on Shuyin. I guess she was afraid that she would loose him again. He managed to pry himself away from her and started walking back toward Vincent and myself. He scratched the back of his head and laughed. He smiled as he said, "I'm glad my sleeve has been of some use to you."

I returned the smile as I asked, "How are you? Are you ok?"

He nodded. "Thank you for saving my life. I mean that was really great of you…"

"Well, I'm just on a roll today with saving lives," I replied.

"Yea, and although she hasn't said anything, I appreciate you saving Lenne's life. She means the world to me and I owe you like everything. I don't know how I can ever repay you."

"It's easy actually." I smiled. "Marry her."

I got a strange look from both Shuyin and Vincent. And I merely replied, "If you love her, marry her." I looked down at my engagement ring before I continued. "Believe me. Marriage is the biggest confession of love. And do it before something happens."

I took his hand and squeezed it. "Don't loose her. That's how you can repay me."

He smiled and squeezed my head back. "I can do that."

After that he ran back up back up to Lenne. Vincent looked at me with a small smile. "That isn't something I'd expect to hear you say."

"Well, I know what it's like to loose the one you love and I don't want it to happen to them. Although, I don't think Lenne is all that found of me."

"Then why would you want them to be happy?"

I looked at my ring again. "It's Shuyin. He reminds me of Tidus."

Vincent looked at me curiously. "Who's Tidus?"

I lowered my voice to a whisper. "My fiancé."

"Oh…" He paused before saying, "If you don't mind me asking, what happened?"

I sighed. I knew this question was coming. "I lost everything. I was out with my boyfriend and he told me he was drafted to fight for Bevelle. After that he proposed to me. I was on top of the world, but it didn't last long." I paused and took a deep breath. "Zanarkand came. They killed everyone and destroyed everything. I managed to survive, but when I woke up… Tidus' body was gone. Since then I've been journeying to Zanarkand."

I conveniently left out the part about my trying to kill my only friend, didn't think it was necessary to tell him that information. He nodded and didn't question me any further. As we continued walking, I stumbled again. Thankfully, Vincent caught me again. After regaining my balance he said, "We should rest."

I nodded. "Rest is a good thing… a very good thing."

"Guys, wait," he called to the others. They stopped and waited for us. When we reached them he said, "We should rest."

They all agreed and we found a small cavern to stay in. When we entered the cavern we all sat around the remnants of an old fire. The night had fallen and the temperature had dropped drastically. I, who was wearing next to nothing and was soaked to the bone, shivered. I tried to make it seem as if I was fine, but my shivering did not go unnoticed.

"You're cold." Vincent stated.

_Thank you Captain Obvious…_I nodes lightly and rubbed my hands up and down my arms to feel some warmth. He then took off his coat and held it out to me. I, however, refused to take it. "No, cause then you'll be cold."

But no matter how much I tried to reason with him, he refused to take no as an answer. I finally made a compromise. "We'll share!"

He was hesitant at first, but after seeing I wasn't going to take it any other way, he took me up on the offer.

"Lay down," he instructed me. Reluctantly I laid down on my facing him. He then laid down beside me, placing the coat around the both of us and pulling me into an all too uncomfortable position. We were both on our sides- face-to-face… well, no. More like my face to his chest and his chin resting on my head. I was going to protest, but since I was freezing, I welcomed the immediate warmth I got from him. I placed my head on his chest and closed my eyes, falling into a troubled sleep.

888

A/N: HEHE I hope you liked the chapter because I did… Don't worry I have taken my meds and am in complete and total sane mode. I do believe this was a very well written chapter… :twitches: well written? THAT'S PROPER ENGLISH… AHHH VER NOUN AGREEMENT:FLEES:

Muse:… friggin nouns…..

888

Thanks:

Anasazi Darkmoon: He's not really a fayth… I don't really know what to say he is.. hmm.. and Yea I will be adding in the real fayth, just not now… In a few chapters… And who knows, I wasn't going to add them in, but when I read it I came up with another idea so Maybe they will.. Or at Least Baralai, I'm not particularly fond of Nooj…

ChakaTehMoogle: Yepp Vincent from Final Fantasy VII – heh, she's not a very warm person is she? Well maybe it a pyscological thing.. ya kno she loses everything she has.. get close with someone and she tries to kill him, maybe she figures she'd rather be alone hten hurt someone she cares about… right:looks at what just typed: AHHH PLOT! Im giving away the plot… Muse! Quickly destroy this evidence! Muse?… Muse? DAMMIT MUSE WHERE ARE YOU!

LoserKid05: Lol it's ok to be busy, but you didn't finish your review lol you were like sorry I've been busy i…. And that was it lol.. but that is a-ok! Because I know what it's like to be busy.. I've been crazy and I'm still crazy gotta take the stupid Chem Regents tomorrow…

paSs 3: lol thanks PaSs love yaaa tootsieee

NeRrr: Lol lot's of people seemed to be doing that with my stories lol.. Ok well I hope you passed.. and I passed andpass passed lol ok well toodles!


	8. Pain Comes in Many Forms

A/N: I know.. I know… some of my reviewers and readers are like WHEN THE HELL ARE YOU GOING TO UPDATE ADJUSTING TO A NEW LIFE YOU PROMISED ME SEYMOUR WOULD GET HURT! NOW DO SOMETHING! And I'm like ok ok I will! Which I will and I promise I will do it ASAP. Just I have work and I haven't been home to write it and this story I write in a book first so yea… SORRY! And although I know not nearly as many people read this as my other story, I still updated it, because I really like this story!

Disclaimer:Muse is holding me down: Take the meds Ker  
Me: NEVER!  
Some random announcer voice: Please stand by we are currently having technically difficulties with forcing Kerri to take her meds and state she does not own any of this…

Pain Comes in Many Forms

_I was in a dark room with a dim light shining on me. I was wearing a long, low cut red dress. The sleeves belled out by my elbow and my hair was down._

_"You look lovely this evening, Lady Brooke."_

_I rolled my eyes._ Great… Tyseuh _"Oh wonderful... it's you…"_

_He laughed before he said, "You care about them, don't you?" _

_I crossed my arms. "No… why would I care about them?"_

_He stepped into the light besides me. "Why would you risk your life to save theirs if you didn't?" he asked me as he placed his hand on my shoulder._

_I glared at his hand that was touching me. "It's my job. Save Spira, they're included in the job description…"_

"_You may say that, but I know better…" He took his hand off my shoulder and stood in front on me with a smirk plastered on his face. I wanted to punch him. "The dark haired one… He reminds you of someone else, no?"_

_I looked away from him as I replied, "I don't know what you're talking about."_

_He took a step closer to me and grabbed my chin, forcing me to look at him. "Oh, but dear, I think you do. Would you like me to replay the image for you?"_

_I took a quick step back away from him and through clenched teeth I replied, "No…"_

_He crossed his arms, obviously bothered by the fact that I keep avoiding any kind of contact with him. "You know… you're bringing harm to them, especially now. Zanarkand is looking for you."_

_I closed my eyes; I didn't want to hear this. He walked over to me and grabbed both of my shoulders. "They know who you are and they want you dead. You are only putting these people in danger by staying with them."_

_I opened my eyes and looked at him. His facial expression was hard to read. It was saying that he was being sincere about this, but something about this whole ordeal didn't feel right. Though, he is right. I looked down at the floor. I was only bearing problems for them…_

"_If you leave now, you can reach Guadosalam by noon. They won't be able to catch up with you." He put his hand under my chin and lifted my head so I would look at him in the face. He smiled. "I'm only looking out for you Brooke. And if your scared… Don't be… I'll be nearby." Then went a swift movement of his hand he was gone._

I woke up and realized Vincent was still holding me. His arms were still wrapped around my waist. His grip wasn't quite as strong as Auron's but strong, nonetheless. I slowly pried his arms off of me, waking him in the process.

"Where are you going," he whispered.

"Bathroom," I lowly replied as I stood up. I started to walk for the exit before another person called my name.

"Brooke?"

_Damn it, another distraction. _I turned and saw Lenne. "Yea?"

"Where are ya going?"

I was growing impatient. "Bathroom."

She looked at me curiously. "With your weapon?"

I sighed; this is going to be a tad bit harder than I want. "Well, I don't wanna get attacked by a fiend while I'm going to the bathroom. I mean what a story, 'The one prophesized to save Spira died while taking a leak…' I don't know about you, but that isn't how I'd like to be remembered."

She didn't reply. I was beginning to wonder if she fell asleep on me, but soon enough she talked again. "Thank you, for before. You saved both Shuyin and Me. I really appreciate it and I'm sorry for being nasty before, I thought you were trying to steal Shuyin."

"I'm engaged," I bluntly replied before she could take that thought any further. "Listen you are welcome and I forgive you. Now, I have to pee so I'll be back."

I jogged out of the cave and took off running down he path. I didn't stop running till the sun had fully risen over the horizon.

I bent over forward to catch my breath. I looked at the sky and took another deep breath before I continued down the path. A few hours must have passed because the day was becoming warmer and the fiends were growing in numbers. I had just finished killing my 15th fiend when my fatigue caught up with me.

I was tired, thirsty, and hungry. But I had no time to think about that. A pack of three skolls found me and they looked a tab bit hungry. Once of them attacked me and I brought my sword up, stabbing it in the abdomen. Ultimately gutting it. As I pushed the fiend off my sword the other two jumped at me. I rolled to the left, dodging one attack, the while on one knee; I brought up my sword, slicing the skolls neck. I stood up quickly and turned to face the remaining skoll, only to find another two joined him.

"You got to be friggin' joking," I said as I swung at the oncoming Skoll.

It jumped back and released a small whimper. A few seconds passed and a loud roar was heard and the skolls ran away. I took a few steps back, checking my surroundings. "That can't be a good thing…"

I wasn't about to stay to find out what belonged to that roar. I took off running to Guadosalam. Unfortunately, when I was 200 yards from the city, I had the chance to meet the thing that chased off my foes before. It was a Chimera Brain. Standing at 11 feet and colored a menacing looking black, this chimera did not look happy to see me.

_He's not supposed to be here. He's supposed to be in the Clam lands, I'd even believe it if I saw him in Macalania, but outside Guadosalam?_ He looked at my curiously and I stood still hopping he'd go away.

Of course my luck isn't that good. It pounded its chest and let out another roar. "This… is bad…" I said as I dodged an ice attack. I jumped forward, bringing my sword down on its arm. It quickly grabbed me with its other arm and lifted me off the ground. "Real bad…" I muttered before he tossed me into a nearby tree.

I stood up as quickly as I could and grabbed my sword again. It threw a flame at me, which I barely missed. However, the water attack was a whole other story. The force of the water sent me back a good five feet. I wiped the water off my eyes just in time to see the monster bend over and let its 'electrical tail' have a go at me.

The electricity seared through my body. The pain was something I never ever wanted to feel again. I screamed out in pain as I fell to the floor. I was breathing heavily and when I opened my eyes I was seeing doubles from the pain.

The fiend came over to me and grabbed the front of my shirt and lifted me off the ground. I reached for my sword but it was gone. The monster grasped my neck fiercely. I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for the final 'snap' but it never came.

Instead I heard a pained cry come from the Chimera. I opened my eyes to be greeted with the sharp point of a blade that was protruding from the beast's chest. It dropped my to the ground as it burst into pyroflies, to reveal my brunette 'guardian angel.'

I watched him for a few moments before I said, "You… you saved my life…"

He wiped the blood off his long sword before sheathing it. He looked at me with a smirk. "I said I'd stay near by…" He sauntered over to me and extended his hand. I slowly accepted it and he pulled me to my feet. He handed me my sword and I sheathed it.

Then I realized something was wrong. I didn't feel any pain. I mean unless I died, which would suck, so I asked him about it. "How come I don't feel any pain?"

"Time itself is stopped. Therefore, so is everything associated with time." He turned his gaze to me and smirked. "It's a little something I picked up over the years." He started to walk away, motioning for me to follow. He walked me to the entrance of Guadosalam. "I'll leave you here, ok?"

I nodded. "Thanks…"

"Ok, the pain is gonna come back once I leave," he looked right into my eyes and continued, "Until next time, Lady Brooke…"

The moment after he disappeared I felt as if a shoopuff had stepped on me. I stumbled a few feet into Guadosalam before I collapsed to the floor and passed out.

Vincent's POV 

"Well we have to search for her!" I shouted at them as they all took off running down the path.

Idiots, the whole lot of them. Well, I guess I'm included in that group. We just let her go. I mean who knows what happened to her. She could have been killed or abducted. We have to find her; the destiny of Spira depends upon it…

**Auron's POV**

It'll be a week tomorrow from where she left. It seems like I'm the only one taking this seriously. I don't know why her running off bothers me. Maybe it's because she's unarmed and alone, but… something tells me it's something more. I'm not usually like this. I normally would have shrugged it off and let it go, but something inside of me is screaming at me to find her.

I could feel Rikku's eyes on me. She's a bit worried. Ok, I'll admit, I haven't slept much since she ran off. Now we're in Bikanel and Rikku's going to see her father. To say the least. I am not happy about this respite from my search.

"Auron, while we go see my father, why don't you sleep?"

I raised my head and glared at her. She continued with her speech, stuttering slightly as she spoke. "I mean, well, uh… um… I mean you're just going to be sitting here and you haven't sleep in like days. You really need your rest and…"

"Don't worry about me, Rikku," I bluntly replied.

"Fine!" she stomped her foot in the ground. "Do whatever you want, ya big meanie!" She then stormed out of the room and left the airship.

I sighed. Rikku was right. With the exception of dozing off every so often, I haven't slept more than a few hours here and there. I haven't even been in my room since then. I stood and walked down the hall to my room. I figure sleeping is better than sitting here doing nothing.

When I opened the door, I shut it again. I sighed again as I opened the door once more and stepped into the room. The bed was still unmade and the clothes Brooke had been wearing the night before she left we thrown on the bed.

Involuntarily I let a yawn escaped my mouth. I was overcome with weariness. So, I made my way over to the bed and picked up the clothes from my bed and placed them on a chair. I laid down in the bed and tried to relax, but it wasn't working. It took a while of tossing and turning, before I finally fell into slumber.

_I seemed to walking along the bank of the Moonflow. I was admiring the sunset over the water when something out of the corner of my eye caught my attention. It was a slender girl with raven colored hair. I couldn't see her face because her hair was down and blocking my view of it. She had her legs curled up against her chest and her chin resting on her knees._

_I made my way towards her, making some noise as I walked. She turned to face me and I finally saw her face. It was her, Brooke. She looked at me curiously, as if she wasn't sure if it was I or not. "Auron?"_

_I nodded. She smiled brightly. "Finally, someone else is here, I've been so bored!"_

_I looked at her, not understanding what she meant. "What?"_

"_I've been here for like two days and I mean yea, it's nice, but seriously it is soo boring!" she explained to me as she stretched her legs out._

_I laughed. This may not be real, but it's close enough. She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "And just what is so funny?"_

"_Nothing," I replied. Then I said something that was very out of character for me. "I just realized how I miss you."_

_She seemed shocked. "You miss me? But… like, you barely know me. When I was there you were mean to me and then…" she lowered her voice, and pulled her leg back up to her chest. "I tried to kill you…"_

_I raised an eyebrow at her. This dream is a little too real. "What was that back on the Mi'ihen?"_

_She turned her gaze back to the river as she muttered, "My darkness…"_

_I took a seat beside her. "Well, what exactly is it?"_

_She sighed. "It's a very strong power. And it would be helpful, if I could control it. However, the fayth told me that more than less likely, it will control me…" She looked at me with a hint of fear in her eyes. "And to tell ya truth, I'm kinda worried…"_

_I put my hand on her knee and gave it a squeeze. "Don't be. I won't let anything happen to you."_

"_Thank You," she said with a smile. She turned her gaze back to the water. We sat there silently for a few moments before she said, "Pretty isn't it?"_

"_Yea… I haven't seen a sunset quite like this in a while," I admitted._

_She nodded. "Besaid used to have sunsets like this, it was always calm looking this, but this sunset, you can almost feel the turmoil growing beneath the light, no?"_

_That wasn't something I expected to hear. I looked at her and sighed. Even if I couldn't feel it, I knew there were problems growing with in the temples and within Zanarkand. "I know…" I pushed the hair out of her face and said, "Listen, I'm going to find you…"_

_She stood up and smiled down at me. "I hope it's soon." She started to walk away. I stood up and took a step to follow her but she disappeared._

Brooke's POV

"Auron…" I slowly opened my eyes, blinking to get used to the light. I shifted slightly. I closed my eyes once more and sighed. _That was such a strange dream, so real and yet I know it wasn't._ "Wishful thinking…" I muttered to myself.

I heard some movement to my left, so I opened my eyes and glanced that way. The, uh, I believe it's a guado was standing over me peering down at me.

"Praise be to Yevon. You are alive," he addressed me.

I looked at him strangely before I replied, "Where am I?"

"You, milady, are in Guadosalam, home of the Guado." He turned and walked for the door. "I must go inform Maester Seymour of your awakening."

I sat up quickly… immediately regretting doing so as well. I became lightheaded so I closed my eyes and put my hand to my head. "Maester Seymour?" I muttered.

"Yes, he is the one that found you." Once he reached the door he looked back at me and continued, "Please, rest while I go get your lordship."

I nodded and slowly laid back down in the bed, resting my eyes. After about fifteen minutes of waiting I heard some voices outside the door.

The familiar voice of the master echoed in the hallway. "Did you at least ask her for her name?"

"No, Maester, my instructions were to come for you as soon as she woke up..."

"Let me get this straight. You saw she was awake, said hello, then ran off to get me from my bed in the early hours of the morning without even learning the girl's name?"

"Yes, sir."

He sighed. "I see." He walked into the room and I turned my head towards them. Maester Seymour smiled and turned to the other guado. "I see you were only following orders. Now, you may go home. You have the day off."

The man bowed. "Thank you, sir."

Seymour watched him leave and when the door shut he turned back to me with a smile that sent chills down my spine. "I am pleased to see you are finally awake. I was not sure if you would survive."

"I've survived worse," I muttered as I closed my eyes.

"Indeed." I heard the movement of a chair across the floor before he continued, "You have most certainly proved your strength."

When I opened my eyes again he was sitting besides me staring at me. Now, I know I'm a faithful follower of the temple and this next statement is probably sacrilegious, but Maester Seymour gives me the creeps. He placed his hand on top of mine as if to ask for my attention. I looked at him strangely. Why is he touching me?

"What is your name?"

I closed my eyes once more. It seems I'm more tired than I thought I was. "Brooke Rassi."

"Oh." He seemed startled. "There was a group of people looking for you. A man named Vincent was very persistent about finding you."

I opened my eyes wide and looked at the Maester. "What did you tell him?"

"Nothing," He said as he sat back in his chair. "I said I'd never seen you before. I didn't know your name and I did not expect you to wake either."

I kept my eyes on him as I nodded. He looked back into my eyes and said, "You have blue eyes."

_Way to state the obvious. _"Yea…"

He looked at my carefully and asked quickly, "How tall are you?"

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Uh.. 5'4"… 5'5" maybe. Why?"

He pushed his chair back and stood. "Can you stand?"

"I can try…" I tossed the covers off me and slowly sat up. He offered me his hands for help. I accepted as I slowly stood. Now, I knew Maester Seymour was a tall man, but compared to me he was a giant. He must have been about 6'1" The top of my head didn't even reach his chin.

"Hmm…" He looked down at me and studied my features. I was beginning to get uncomfortable under his gaze.

Before he could start questioning me I asked, "How long have I been here?"

"You were unconscious for nearly three days now." He allowed me to sit on the bed. "You were really beat up."

I was stunned. I couldn't believe I slept three days. I mean I know I was by the moonflow for over two days, but that was just a dream… right? "Three days? What is today's date?"

"September 13," he informed me.

"Wonderful, I slept right through my own birthday," I said as I crossed my arms. I was angry that I slept through my birthday. Not that had I been awake it would have made any difference, but that isn't the point.

"Well, that is truly dreadful. How old are you now?"

"18," I muttered angrily. I looked down at the floor. I can't believe I slept through my own birthday. This is gonna piss me off for the rest of my life! Honestly, who the hell sleeps through their own friggin birthday?

While I was raging on in my head about sleeping through my birthday, Seymour had been babbling on about something I only caught the end of. "…in celebration of your awakening and birthday."

I jerked my head up and looked at him. "Huh?"

"A party if you will," he said as if I didn't understand what celebration meant.

"For me?"

He laughed. "It isn't every day a girl wakes from a coma, or that one turns 18." He paused before he added. "There hasn't been much excitement or happiness in Guadosalam in a while. This will be something of much joy to the people."

I shrugged and agreed. Why not? If he wants to spend his time and money on me then so be it. Who am I to fight it?

"We'll begin preparations immediately." He looked at my unrefined clothes with disgust as he added. "And I'll be sure to find you something suiting to wear…"

888

A/N: I hoped you liked it.. hehe I have this whole story like planned out, ok well not really but sh that is ok! Ok well I'm gonna cut this note short cause I gotta go to work! Toodles!

Thanks:

Anasazi Darkmoon:whistles innocently: Maybe… I probably will write out Lenne and Shuyin's wedding, maybe it's something I'm toying with in my mind, but I'm not sure yet. Also, I'll just tell you since well I kind of told you in this chapter. She will meet up with Auron and Rikku again, just how and when… and what will happen is what I'm not going to tell you! Oh and I realized after I posted the last chapter. Nooj is already in the story… Brooke fought him on Kilika, I think chapter 3? Lol and Thanks I'm glad you like the way I worked the characters… Vincent is great! I'm actually playing FFVII now, and I'm almost up to the part where we get him :jumps for joy:

ChakaTehMoogle: Yupp I don't bout you but do you see a pattern, loosens up and then runs away lol… hmm Am I going anywhere with that thought? Nope not at all, just found it kind of interesting myself lol

CeE CrOw: lol it's ok, As long as you like it… I don't care


	9. I Want Answers

A/N: Heyy I'm back and I'm updating again, sorry for the wait, but It was an absolute must that I updated my other story before I update this one, although I had this chapter written a while ago. Sorry! But I finally updated the other one and here I am back with some more for you guys! Well, I hope you guys like this chapter, honestly I'm sorry if it confuses you, but eventually it'll all come together!

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, but Brooke and Tyseuh

I Want Answers 

Although I had slept for nearly three days, I found myself extremely tired. I yawned and laid back on the luxurious bed.

"If you want you may rest. I will send someone in with in the next few hours to wake you," the Maester told me as he walked through the doorway.

I nodded as I closed my eyes and fell back into my dream world.

Much to my surprise Auron was there again. "Auron!" I called to him as I an over to him.

_He turned to me with a smile "You're back."_

"_Sleeping for three days can take a lot out of you."_

_He nodded as he stood up. "Where exactly are you?"_

"_Guadosalam." I smiled brightly. "Maester Seymour is throwing me a party."_

_He raised an eyebrow at me. "A maester of Yevon is throwing you a party?"_

_I nodded. "Yupp. I slept through my birthday because of the stupid coma thing and yea, he was like I'll throw you a party."_

_He looked at me skeptically. "That's special…"_

_I put my hands to my hips only to find another surprise. My daggers were there! I took them off and twirled them in my hands. It felt great to be able to do that again. I smirked in Auron's direction. "Ya know…I haven't had a training session in a while. What do you say to sparring with me?"_

_He whipped out his katana. "I was hoping you would ask."_

"_You lead," I said as I took my stance._

"_Gladly," he said as he swung at me. I bent back letting the swing go right over me. When I straightened up once more, he took another swing, this time it was a vertical hit. I brought my daggers up to block it. He pushed his weight down on the blade. I took a deep breath and with all my strength, I pushed him away. He stumbled back a bit and I jumped in with a series of slashes. He managed to block every one, but at least I had him on the defensive. _

"_Impressive," he said as he blocked another attack. _

_I smirked at I took another swing at him. He, however, blocked it and countered. He took a swing, which I managed to barely block. He took a step closer to me and brought his sword down again. I once again brought both my daggers up in a cross formation catching his katana. He pushed down once again on his blade. He gave me a smirk when he swept my legs out from under me, knocking me to the floor. He looked at me and placed the blunt end of his sword by my throat. "Guess what?" He smirked once more as he placed the blunt end of sword on his shoulder. "You died…"_

"_Yea, shove it, Auron…" I said as I propped myself on my elbows._

_He extended his hand to me. I accepted it and he effortlessly lifted me off the ground. I looked up at him and smiled. I stood there stupidly smiling for Yevon only knows how long before I realized we were still holding hands. I blushed and quickly retracted my hand, while I looked at something 'interesting' on the floor next to me._

_He cleared his throat and said, "Your skills may have improved slightly, but you still don't ever expect the unexpected."_

'_Here we go again', I thought to myself. "Yea, whatever, Auron," I replied as I rubbed my lower back. 'I'll show him unexpected…' As he turned his back to me to looked at the river, I latched my daggers back onto my belt and walked up quietly behind him. As I went to shove him into the river, he turned around, grabbed my wrist and flung me head first into the river. _

_He laughed at me as I stood up in the knee high water. I glared at him as I went to wring out my shirt, "It isn't funny."_

"_Expect the unexpected," he replied with a shrug as he turned his back to me once more._

_I scowled at him as I took off my sneaker. 'Expect this…' I thought as I flung my shoe at him, ultimately hitting him in the head. _

_He rubbed his head as he turned to face me. He looked really angry, but this is a dream so that's ok right, because nothing will happen to me, right? Well, just in case I took a few steps back into the river._

_Suddenly, though, his face softened and he laughed. This made me take another few steps back into the river as I thought, 'He cracked, he's gone crazy…'_

"_Ok, Brooke. I will see you soon. I hope in person next time."_

_I hesitated before I answered. "As do I, but wait. You're leaving?"_

_He nodded and disappeared. "Great!" I said as I threw my hands in the air. "I'm alone again!"_

Auron's POV 

I sighed as I rolled over waking from my slumber. "Nice dream?" I heard the familiar voice of the Perky Al Bhed say.

I opened my eyes and gruffly replied, "What?"

"You had a smile on your face for the past ten minutes," she said with a smile.

I looked at her curiously, "You were watching me sleep?"

"I wasn't going to, but I rarely see you smile, so I was memorized by it," she said with a laugh as she plopped herself down on my bed. "Anywho, what'd you dream about?"

"Nothing," I replied as I closed me eyes and pulled the blanket closer to me.

"Was it of Brooke?"

My eyes shot open and I glanced at her. She had a mischievous grin on. "What?"

"Well, you've been overly worried about her all week, so I figured you dreamt of finding her, her telling you that she's ok," she paused and her grin furthered before she continued. "Or maybe you dreamt of you two holding hands frolicking down the beach." She laughed at my facial expression as she said, "Auron, jeez, I was only kiddin' about the last part." She rolled her eyes before she said, "well, was I at least right about you dreaming about Brooke?"

In a very calm tone I told her, "For your information, Rikku. I was dreaming about killing you." I looked up at her and narrowed my eyes. "Now leave, before I make my dreams come true."

She gulped before she dashed out of my room. I sighed after she left and sat up, getting a slight pain from doing so. I rubbed the back of my head and found a small bump. "What the…?"

I tried to think of any reasonable explanation for having a lump on my head, but the only thing that came to mind was Brooke's shoe. But that couldn't be it, that was just a dream… or was it. I stood up quickly and made my way down to the bridge. I walked to the controls and typed in a destination. This was a long shot, but it was worth a try.

"Where we going, Sarge?" Rikku chirped as she stood besides me.

I turned and looked at her. "Guadosalam."

Brooke's POV 

I was awoken later by the shrill voice of a female guado. "Deary! You must get up now!"

I sat up quickly, startled by the abrupt awakening. "Huh? What?"

She walked near the bed. "Maester Seymour sent me to wake you. Now get up," she said as she took my arm in her abnormally long hands and practically dragged me out of the bed. "The bathroom is over there go shower. I will leave your attire on your bed." She shoved me into the bathroom.

By the time my mind actually registered anything that was happening I was in the middle of my shower. "…The hell?" I said as I realized I was in the shower. I shrugged it off and continued to wash myself. It felt refreshing to have the water run over me. I took a slow, relaxing shower. After I washed, I remained in the shower, concentrating on the drops that were cascading over my body. I was enjoying it thoroughly until someone knocked on the door.

"Ms. Brooke, I must insist you hurry. Maester Seymour is waiting."

I rolled my eyes and called back, "Alright, I'll be out in a moment."

Reluctantly, I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around myself before stepping back into "my room." I gasped when I saw that I was not alone. "Your Grace?"

He turned in my direction, smiling. I shifted uneasily under his gaze, which rested a little longer on my exposed legs than I'd prefer. My wet hair hung in my face and the water droplets were beginning to form a puddle under my feet. "Ms. Brooke," he started as he brought his gaze back up to my face. "I just came to see how you were doing."

I forced a smile on as I grasped tightly at my towel. "Oh, well. I'm ok, just need to put my clothes on," I replied as I looked towards the clothes laid out on my bed.

"Oh yes, by all means," he said as he walked towards the door. "Come to the main hall when you are finished."

I nodded and watched him leave. When the door clicked shut, I ran over to it and made sure it was locked. I let out a sigh as I walked over to the bed to examine what I had to wear. I groaned when I realized it was a dress. I hate getting dressed up. It was a long red gown. It was low cut and there were practically no sleeves, it was spaghetti straps. It was a dark red, almost a wine color and had slits along the sides, which I estimated would start about mid thigh. The sandals were the same color and had straps that wrapped around my leg.

After I got dressed I walked back to the bathroom and blow out my hair. I smiled at myself, and then frowned. Something about this just didn't make sense in my mind. I shrugged it off though because how often does a Maester throw you a party? Not to mention this will most likely be the last party I have for a while.

After completing my look, I stepped foot outside of the room for the first time. To say the least, the place was gorgeous. The high ceilings and the crystal chandelier just added to the beauty.

"It's pretty, is it not?"

I jumped slightly as I turned around and looked at the Maester. I smiled as I responded, "Yea, some place you got here."

"Come, dear. You mustn't keep your guests waiting much longer," he said as he extended his arm.

I looked at him for a few moments before I accepted it and said, "Right…"

He led me to the feast hall, which thankfully wasn't too far from where we were. Upon entering he released my arm and walked to the front of scaffold we were on. He cleared his throat and called the attention of the people in the room. "Excuse me. May I have you attention?" The room quieted and glanced at us. "Tonight, we have a very special girl with us. She has beaten the odds and turned 18 at the same time. Now I want you to welcome, Brooke Rassi!" He motioned for me to move forward, and I did so.

I smiled and waved at the clapping crowd. After introductions were done he turned his attention back to me and the music began to play. "Care to dance?" I hesitated, not really wanting to dance with him, but can you really refuse a Maester? Luckily, he was needed elsewhere. Relief swept over me as I decided to mingle with the people.

The people themselves were extremely pleasant, a little too pleasant for my likings. The bad feeling I had about this party, just kept creeping back into my mind. They kept referring to me as Ms. Brooke and a few even addressed me as Lady Brooke.

After a while of talking with people I began to grow bored with the whole concept of this party. I mean it was nice, but now everyone was dancing and this isn't the kind of music you dance alone to and I'm avoiding Seymour at all costs.

Eventually, I gave up on mingling and found an empty table to sit at. I wasn't sitting long when I saw Maester Seymour making his way over towards me. _Shit._As I turned to make my get away, my eyes came to rest on a silky red button up shirt. I looked up at the owner of the shirt and smiled. "I don't think I've ever been so relieved to see you."

He smirked. "Well, this is a change, normally you tell me to leave you alone. Are you maybe beginning to believe me that I only want to help you?"

I raised an eyebrow at him and scoffed. "Nope. Just getting stuck dancing with Seymour is a fate worth than death."

He laughed at my blatant disrespect for the Maester. He stole a quick glance over my shoulder, extended his hand, and said, "Well, that will have to do for now. Now, before your friend gets any closer, care to dance?"

I took his hand and pulled him into the center of the dance floor. Once in the center he rested his right hand on my hip and I rested my free hand on his shoulder. As we began to dance a thought struck me and I asked, "Wait. They can see you too right? It doesn't look like I'm dancing alone, does it?"

He shook his hair out of his eyes as he gave me a twirl and pulled me closer to him. "No need to worry. They can see me as clearly as you can." He looked over my shoulder and gritted his teeth. "Seymour is heading straight for us…"

I rolled my eyes and groaned. "Oh wonderful…"

"Brooke, I've been looking for you all evening. I wanted to speak with you," Seymour said as he approached.

_Why do I not like him?_ I forced a smile on as I replied, "Well, I've been speaking with the people and I met up with my, uh, friend, Tyseuh."

He eyed Tyseuh with suspicion before he said, "I don't believe I know you. Where do you come from?"

"Djose," he coolly responded.

"Well, I frequent Djose and I don't believe I've ever seen you and I do not think I would forget eyes such as yours… I was there not long ago, actually."

"Well, I have been traveling with my dear friend, Brooke. She's on a sort of pilgrimage."

His expression dropped as he gazed at Brooke. "You are a summoner?" I shook my head as I gave Tyseuh a bewildered look. "Well what kind of pilgrimage are you on, then?"

_Oh well, isn't this great? What I supposed to say, 'Oh just to save Spira._' I bit my lower lip, actually, I should tell him , I mean it is Zanarkand against Bevelle and he is a Maester, but something held me back from telling him. I finally said, "I'm on a quest to find answers to the questions I have…"

He nodded in understanding. "Ah the ever noble, self finding path…"

I slowly nodded. "Yea… that's the one…"

Then much to my own happiness, Seymour was needed elsewhere. I turned my attention back to Tyseuh. "You're not from Djose."

He shrugged. "I know."

I looked at him confused. "Why did you lie?"

"Why did you?"

I pulled away from him and placed my hands on my hips. "I didn't lie."

He began to pace around me, like a shark circling it's prey. "Really? See I was under the impression you were gonna save Spira, not find yourself."

I crossed my arms over my chest and said, "I never said I was going to find myself, I said I was going to find answers to the questions I have. For example, 'Why am I the 'one.' Why did the kill my whole family. Why this is happening. And what they did to my fiancé."

He stopped his pacing and faced my back. "I can answer some of your questions, though I think you would prefer a little more privacy."

"Whatever you say."

He started walking away, pausing momentarily to address me, "Are you coming?"

I rolled my eyes as I walked after him. "Where are we going?" I asked as he led me down the hall. He said nothing as we continued walking, the only noise you could hear was the sound my heels were making when the made contact with the ground.

Finally he stopped before a large, doubled-door opening. "Seymour's study," he said as he pushed open the doors. We entered quietly and Tyseuh sat in the chair behind his desk placing his feet on the top of the desk and his hands behind his head.

I tapped my foot on the ground before I said, "Well, are you going to answer my questions?"

He took his feet off the desk and rested them on the floor. "Before we do that. Wouldn't you be more comfortable in something like, oh I don't know, this?" He made a motion with his hand, somehow changing my attire. I looked down at my clothes. A pair of low waisted fitted black pants and a turquoise colored halter-top replaced the dress. I looked up at him confused. He merely shrugged and said, "You pick up things when you travel."

I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes in his direction. "I want Answers…"

He leaned back in the chair as he replied, "Seymour knows who you are."

I stared at him for a minute before I threw my hands in the air and said, "What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

"Were you not curious as to why he was throwing you a party?"

I let my arms fall to my sides. "Ok, but… how does he know?"

He rested his hands on the desk as he continued, "Well, for starters you matched the description of the girl seeking revenge of Zanarkand." He saw her confused expression and he elaborated on it. "The Zanarkand soldier you let go came through here. He over heard his description of you. Then there was Vincent who was frantic about finding you. He said it was imperative to the safety of Spira he find you." He paused before continuing; "Oh yea and then, he saw the mark on your waist." He pointed to the mark that was now exposed.

He stood up from the chair and walk towards me. "He's not positive though. He wants you to clarify it."

I sat down in a chair and sigh as I ran my hands through my hair. He took a knee besides me. "Though you don't like him, he will protect you. He needs your help to bring peace back to Spira. He won't try to use you, unlike some…" He trailed off.

I lifted my head to look at him. "Some who?"

He waved my question off with, "No, it doesn't matter you've lost him anyway."

My patience was wearing thin. "No, Who is it?"

He leaned back away from me as he said, "Well, wasn't it obvious? Auron was only using you to be able to gain power for himself."

I don't know why, but I felt the urge to defend him. I locked eyes with him and said, "No, he wouldn't do that to me."

"Yes, he would, or should I say is." He placed his hand on my shoulder. "He doesn't care about you, Brooke. He only want to manipulate your power for his own purposes."

I buried my head in my hands as tears started to swell in my eyes and I held back my tears. "I just wanna go home," I muttered.

He stood up. "You want to go back to this?"

He pulled my hands away from my face and made me look up. He made a swift motion with his hand and I was gazing into a portal that was showing Besaid. My eyes widened in horror as the scene changed to show the remains of the village and its inhabitants. Bodies were decaying, some with fiends feasting on their remains. Every emotion was running through my body, until my eyes iced over from the anger that surpassed them all.

I stood abruptly and pushed Tyseuh out of my way. He stumbled back into a table as I threw open the doors and walked down the hall to my room, to grab my sword. I opened the door to my room and made a B-line towards my stuff. I grabbed my belts and wrapped both of them around my waist. I walked out of the room and back down the hall.

Tyseuh grabbed my arm. "Where are you going?"

"Zanarkand,' I replied as I roughly shoved him aside. As I entered the main hall I head to familiar voices. Once belong to Maester Seymour and the other belonged to… Auron.

888

A/N: Sorry if this confused you a little, but hey that's what I'm going for. I hope you liked it though! Don't worry, eventually it'll all come together!

Thanks:

Anasazi Darkmoon: Bad guys good guys, Brooke seems to be a tad confused of that tid bit of information doesn't she? Well I guess you'll just have to wait to see what happens… :whistles innocently and walks away:

CeE CrOw: Yea, it was English, though I need an 'idiot to English guide' to decipher it lol. Ok, well, I'm going to review your story now, so toodles!

paSs 3: one word.. weird, but I heart you anyway!

KrystallTrensk: Tyseuh is a complex character that I have a lot planned for. He's basically the antagonist of the story, if that hasn't been made obvious yet lol. And why do you sense something is wrong with him helping her? Well that's because there is, but you'll find out what's up with that later. And as for Seymour, it is kind explained as to why he's being nice to her, though there is more to it… And as for Tidus… well.. That you're going to wait and see what happens with all that.

ChakaTehMoogle: Yea, everyone's a little suspicious of Seymour's behavior to say the least. There is more to it than there seems, but you're going to have wait a few chapters before everything come together… And I updated my other story! So yay! Two updates! Woo hoo!


	10. Strong Willed

**A/N: Heyy! I'm back, I know it took me long enough and I left you with a cliff hanger last time.. oopz, I don't I just don't feel up to updating and then this story doesn't get nearly as many reviews as my other story does.. I mean I get what four reviews for the last chapter and one of them was my best friend... Ok, well I won't give up on the story though, I will continue it, for the other three people who read it!**

**Strong Willed.**

**Auron's POV**

This talking was getting me nowhere. He wasn't about to just let me take her back. I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him over the collar of my coat. "What possible use is she to you?"

"The same use as she would be to you. She's the one we need and I'm not about to allow some low ingrate as yourself come and take her away, jeopardizing the fate of Spira," the Maester replied as he took a few steps towards me.

I grabbed the hilt of my katana, expecting a fight. However, he stopped walking when a younger looking man came over to him. The man has brown hair that had no order to it whatsoever and was wearing a red button up shirt and black slacks. He whispered something in the maester's ear that made him smile and nod. As the man walked away he took a look at me, his silver eyes taking in every inch of my face. I ignored his looks and turned back to the Maester.

"Ok, how about this. If you can make her go, she's all yours," he said with a twisted smile.

Under normal circumstances I would have been relieved, however, the smile on his lips told me this would be anything but an easy task. Then as if on cue to my thoughts, Brooke stepped out from the shadows. "What the hell do you want?" she said in a less than welcoming tone.

I looked into her eyes. They had the same icy look they did when she ran off. They were cold and void of any emotion other than hate. I took a step towards her. "I've come back for you. Rikku's here too. You know, you're family."

She narrowed her eyes in my direction before she hissed, "My family is dead."

This is not going the way I had hoped. She looked away from me before she said, "Just leave, Auron. You're not welcome here."

I stood my ground and said firmly, "You're coming with me."

She jerked her head in my directions. "Try and make me," she challenged.

I walked over to her and just as I was about to reach arms distance, she pulled out this black sword and swung it at me. I jumped back to avoid the blade. She had her knees bent slightly and she held the sword tightly in her right hand. She motioned with left hand for me to try and come any closer. I shook my head. "I'm not going to fight you, Brooke."

She stood up straight and rested the blunt end of her new weapon on her shoulder. She walked towards me and stopped about five inches from me; She looked up into my face and gave me a look of disgust as she spat, "Pathetic."

She turned her back to me and took a step forward. But as I was watching her walk away, she let out a shout as she spun around yielding her sword. As quickly as I could, I lifted my katana up to block the attack that was aimed for my neck. She just attempted to decapitate me. I stared at her for a few minutes, shocked by her actions. However, she has no sense of remorse in her expression. It seems as if she was really looking to see some blood shed.

I pushed her sword back and she merely swung at me again. I spent the next twenty minutes, amusing those watching as I tried to block each one of her hits, without retaliating. This became an extremely difficult task, as she was a lot faster and stronger than I remembered her to be. Eventually I grabbed her wrist and twisted her arm to flip her onto her back.

That isn't exactly how it happened though. Instead, she flipped and landed back on her feet. Then keeping up with the heat of the battle she pulled me closer to her and gave me a kick to the stomach, sending me back into the wall. After hitting the wall, I slid to the floor and gasped for air. The hit had taken me by surprise and left me out of breath.

She took a few steps towards me, I guess to finish me off. For some reason though her face contorted in pain as she closed her eyes and said, "Leave now."

I was confused by her actions and I sat there staring at her. She opened her eyes and looked at me. Her eyes flashed back to their normal shade as she said once again, "Leave. Now… please."

I had no idea what was going on. I could only assume something was controlling her actions and at this moment she was fighting it, and trying to save me. I stood up off the floor and said, "I'll come back for you, Brooke."

She smiled and nodded before he eyes showed a hit of pleading urgency. She closed her eyes once more and I quickly exited the Maester's home. I ran back to the airship, and walked to the bridge. When Rikku saw me enter alone her happy expression fell as she said, "She wasn't there?"

I shook my head. "No she was."

Her face perked up again. "Well… where is she?"

I dropped myself into a chair and sighed heavily. "Still in there."

Her face was filled with confusion. "What?"

"Remember the day she ran off? How I said she attacked me, but I didn't believe that Brooke herself did it?" she nodded and I continued, "Well, she had the same look in her eyes and basically, the same thing happened."

She stomped her foot on the ground. "Poopie!"

"Let's get out of here for now. We'll come back because no we know where she is and we know where she is going." I said as I stood up from the chair.

She nodded and brought the airship back up into the air. "Don't worry, Auron. She'll be ok."

Brooke's POV 

What the hell is wrong with me? Why can't I control what I'm doing? Even if I believe Tyseuh, which I'm still not sure on, I don't want Auron dead, but somehow, I couldn't control it. Blood lust ran through my veins and I tried to kill him. Luckily, he isn't inexperienced and I was somewhat able to hold myself back to warn him. I'm just glad he left. Who knows what could have happened if he didn't.

Seymour began walking towards me, his arms extended. "Brooke, dear, are you ok?"

My anger started to grow again as he approached. _Is he going to try and hug me? _I gritted my teeth and balled my hands to fists. As he came closer, I shoved him out of my way and walked towards the exit. "Out of my way."

"Where are you going?" he called after me.

I continued walking towards the door and over my shoulder I called, "To see my family." I threw opened the doors with a bang and made my way to the Farplane. Upon entering it, I was surrounded by pyroflies. I watched them carefully as they swarmed me. Within seconds a bunch of them plunged into my chest.

I dropped to the floor as my body convulsed in pain and I screamed out. "Ahh!" After a few minutes of excruciating pain, they came back out with what seemed to be a big ass black pyrofly. A calming sensation took over as I gaped at the pyrofly. As I was doing this, the Bevelle Fayth materialized before me.

"That is the darkness that lives within your soul," he greeted me.

I moved away from the menacing looking pyrofly. "Well keep it out of me," I told him.

He sighed. "If only it were that easy."

The black Pyrofly broke free from the others and dove back into my chest. I clawed at my clothing in a vain attempt to get it back out.

"I am impressed by your will power, Lady Brooke," he continued as he ignored my frantic state.

I pause momentarily from my work and looked up at him. "Thanks?"

"Many would be lost to that darkness, never to see the light again. However, you managed to pull out of it."

I shook my head. "No, once I recovered, this time, I merely stalled myself."

"But you stalled yourself to save someone you believe betrayed you," he pointed out.

I was quiet. He was right. Though I felt betrayed, something inside of me told me not to kill him.

"The feelings of betrayal are by far, the hardest to overcome because it plays on all your emotions. Your happiness is shattered and replaced with sadness. Your trust is broken and you become cynical. The feeling of companionship is lost to the overwhelming feelings of loneliness. Not to mention the feelings of extreme anger that comes along with Betrayal. The fact that you could overcome that, even if for a short time, shows that you are very strong willed." He paused as he approached me. He placed his hand on my shoulder and continued, "I do not believe that we, the Fayth, made an error in selecting you as the chosen one."

I looked down at my hands as I said, "But what if I can't do it?"

"You can and you will. Believe in yourself the way others believe in you. As the Fayth believe in you. Or if nothing else, as they believe in you," he said as he motioned to the figures behind him.

"Mom? Dad? Ree-Ree?" I crawled over to the images of my family. "I miss you so much! You don't know what it's like without you." I looked at my baby sister, who was smiling brightly. "I'm sorry, Ree-Ree. I really am. I really wanted to save you. It isn't fair; you were so young and never got to live. Please, Ree. Forgive me!" I shouted at the image of my sister.

"She forgives you, Brooke. Though she herself can not express that to you, she truly forgives you."

I nodded at the Fayth before turning back to her. "I won't let them get away with what they did. I'll get them back. I'll bring Zanarkand down. For you, Ree!" I stood up and brushed off my pants. "They should have killed me when they had the chance because no one screws with a Rassi and goes unpunished."

After their images faded, I turned to the Fayth. "Before I go," he started, "I wish to warn you. Be wary of Tyseuh. He is not who he pretends to be."

"Well, tell me something I didn't suspect," I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Be careful of those with power as well. You are the chosen one and others will use that to their advantage," he said as he started away from me.

But before he could disappear I said, "He isn't here."

He stopped, his back still facing me. "He is not among the dead," he paused. "And yet, to you he may not seem alive."

I put my hands on my hips. "What the hell does that mean?"

"You will see for yourself soon enough," I was about to start flipping out on him, but he interrupted on me by saying, "Be good Lady Brooke," and disappeared.

"Damn it!" I screamed as I kicked the floor. I stormed out of the Farplane, still desiring answers. As I was approaching the center of the city, I heard the Maester's voice. "Grab her!"

With in seconds, I had an army of Guado coming at me. "The hell?" I voiced as I grabbed my sword and prepared to defend myself.

"Wait!" Tyseuh's voice rang out in the midst of this attack.

Everyone stopped awaiting instructions. I kept my sword drawn as I watched all them suspiciously. Everyone was obviously confused, and the maester was beyond angered. "What do you think that you are doing?" he hissed towards Tyseuh.

He waved off his question and approached me. "Let me see your eyes," he said in a fierce whisper.

I jerked my face in his direction and glared at him. He grabbed my chin and looked deep into my eyes. He shrugged before turning back to Seymour. "She is no threat. She is fine now."

Seymour stared at me with skepticism before turning to Tyseuh. "Fine, but she is to be unarmed until departure tomorrow morning."

Tyseuh clenched his teeth and with a hint of irritation he said, "As you wish." He turned back to me and held out his hand. I looked at him with disbelief. _He's got to be kidding._ "Brooke, give me your sword."

I continued to stare at him, my eyebrows raised. "You're joking right?"

He continued to hold his hand out. "I'll have it back to you as soon as possible."

With all eyes on me and an army of Guado ready to attack me, I reluctantly handed over my sword muttering some foul words. The minute I released the sword, two sets of hands grabbed my arms. I struggled slightly before Seymour's voice bellowed over the crowd. "To her room."

They dragged me off to my room and literally tossed me into my room. "Rude!" I screamed as they slammed my door shut. I ran over to it and pulled on the handle. They had it locked from the outside. "Damn it," I muttered as I walked back to my bed.

After sometime of trying to figure out an escape route in my head, Tyseuh's voice echoed through the room. "There are no other ways out of this room."

I balled my hands into fists. "Stop listening to my thoughts. I don't like it and you know it."

He laughed. "Sorry, it's just so easy since you have no blocks or barriers. And since you're usually thinking, it is the only way to know what's going on in your world."

I growled at him as I said, "What do you want?"

"Not what I want…" he walked over besides my bed and held the sword out to me. "More what you want."

I grabbed it out of his hand and placed it besides me. "Now, leave."

He took a step away from me and had an amused expression on his face. "Moody are-"

"OUT!" I shouted as I pointed to the door.

His face turned to one of annoyance. "Fine, don't have to be a bitc-"

I jumped from the bed and screamed, "NOW!"

He took a quick step away from me and said, "Whatever," before he disappeared.

I laid back on the bed, eventually dozing off. I woke early the next morning. I rolled myself off the bed and walked into the adjacent bathroom. I showered quickly and got redressed in the clothes from the night before. Pulling my hair back, I stepped out into my room.

"Is that mark real? Are you truly the chosen one, who will defeat Zanarkand?" I sighed and turned to face the maester. _Why is it that people think that people can just barge right into my room without knocking? _"Yea, that's me…"

He walked near me and watched me as I walked around the room, gathering my things. "I must say I am truly surprised by this. I never would have imagined you were the chosen one when I found you. You were near death."

I bent over and grabbed my belts. "Yea, well that's nice."

"So your pilgrimage is to Zanarkand," he said as he followed me around the room.

I turned and was faced with the maester. I stopped from my work and looked up at him. "It was, until you stopped me and locked me in the room." I walked past him and continued doing what I was doing.

"It still is. Only I will accompany you."

My whole body tensed as those words left his lips. I wanted to leave here as soon as possible and without him. "That is necessary, your grace. I can travel alone. I do not mind."

"Do not be ridiculous, milady. I could not possibly allow that." He paused before saying, "If something were to happen to you, I'd feel horrible."

I twitched slightly, I hated that, 'you're a girl… you can't take care of yourself crap'. "Right." I stood straight up, preparing to leave. "Well, I'm leaving now."

"But, I'm not ready and you are unarmed…" he stopped as he saw me sheath my sword.

I smirked as I looked at him with an innocent expression. "You were saying?" He dashed for the door, calling over his shoulder, "I'll get my things."

I shook my head and exited my room, heading for the front doors. Before I could get out them, I was greeted by one of Seymour's groupies. "Lord Seymour, requests that you wait for him."

I rolled my eyes and continued walking. "And I request, Lord Seymour hurries," I replied as I walked out the front door.

I walked out to the Thunder Plains. I walked about a hundred feet before I stopped and enjoyed the storm. I had always loved thunderstorms. Tidus said I was probably the only person who wouldn't be bothered with living in the Thunder Plains and he's right, I would have no problem living here.

I closed my eyes and lifted my head, enjoying the feeling of the rain running over my head. As I was bringing my gaze back to the expanse of wasteland ahead of me, I heard the voice of the maester behind me. "Well, I am relieved to see you waited for me."

"I didn't wait for you. I was enjoying the storm and you merely caught up," I said as I started walking away from him. '_Maybe if I walk far enough ahead of him, he'll get attacked by a fiend from behind… oh my Yevon, I hope he can't read minds…'_

**'You never cease to amaze my Lady Brooke. That was quite amusing.'**

'_TYSEUH! What have I told you about listening to my thoughts?'_

'**Sorry…'**

'_Where are you anyway?'_

'**What happened to not wanting me in your thoughts.'**

'_Forget it. Get out of my head. Leave me alone.'_

'**Touchy.'**

'_NOW!' _I was brought out of my mental battle by Seymour's ranting, "And you aren't even listening to me now!"

I looked at him with a bored expression. "What? Sorry, wasn't listening."

"Well! I must say your actions and words used towards me are nothing short of disrespectful," he spat.

'_He wants to speak of disrespect?' _I continued walking as I said, "But having a bunch of guard's attack me and locking me in a room is?"

He was silent as we walked, apparently choosing his words carefully. "Ok, I admit it wasn't, however, when you attack a maester of Yevon, precautions must be taken."

This statement caused me to stop walking. I whirled around and looked up at his face, "When did I attack you? I may not have been able to control what I did, but I remember distinctly what happened and honestly, I do not remember 'attacking' you."

He shifted uneasily under my gaze, which I found amusing. "Perhaps, attack was the wrong word."

My eyes widened in realization as I said, "Oh you mean when I shoved you? That hardly qualifies for an attack."

He waved his hand in my face. "Regardless, you shouldn't have done such a thing."

In a false, mocking sincere tone I said, "Well, I am horribly sorry that I shoved when I couldn't control my actions."

He nodded his head and said, "It's alright."

I looked at him waiting for him to catch onto the sarcasm that laced my last remark, but it seemed to never come. So instead of getting annoyed, I just turned around and continued walking, muttering "idiot" under my breath.

The entire time we walked, I did no fighting because Seymour felt it necessary to destroy any and all fiends with a powerful spell before I could even take my sword out. "I can fight you know."

"Yes, but we do not wish to waste time fighting fiends," was his reply.

"Nor, do we want to send an unprepared girl to fight for Spira," I said as we approached an Al Bhed inn that was located in the center of the Thunder Plains. I decided I didn't want to have to deal with him anymore, so I headed for the inn.

He grabbed my arm, something I was completely against. "What are you doing? That is an Al Bhed inn."

Growing impatient, I pulled my arm free of his grasp. "And?"

"A Maester of Yevon cannot be seen in there!" he said as he stopped walking. Seeing as how I was continuing to the inn, he grabbed my arm and added, "And neither can the chosen one."

I wrenched free of him once again. "Well, the chosen one doesn't care where a Maester can or can't be seen. Also, the one is chosen to save Spira, not the temple. Spira is everyone, human, Ronso, Al Bhed," I motioned to him as I continued, "Guado, and any and every thing in between. Now, the one wished to rest. If the Maester does not want to, then the Maester can continue on his own…"

"Fine," he muttered reluctantly as we walked into the inn.

Much to my own surprise, Rin was at the desk. "Hello, Rin. It's a pleasure to see you," I greeted him.

"Lady Brooke, it has been a while. I was worried about you after you left Auron, but am relieved to see you are well," he replied in the same monotonous tone.

I nodded slowly. "Would you happen to have _two_ empty rooms?" I asked emphasizing the word 'two.'

"Anything for you, Lady Brooke," he said as he handed her two keys. "Room 103, and room 107."

I took the keys in her hand and bowed her head. "Thank you, Rin." I handed Seymour a key and walked down the hall to her room.

Seymour continued past her room to his own. "We'll leave first thing in the morning."

"Whatever," I muttered as I walked into my room. After pacing around for a while, I grabbed my sword and walked back out of the room. I approached Rin. "If Maester Seymour asks why I am not answering my door, although he shouldn't, tell him I'm watching the storm and wish not to be disturbed."

"I will…"

I smiled and walked out of the inn. I walked to an open area and looked around for any fiends that may be approaching. I was out in the storm for well over an hour, fighting fiends as they drew near. Now, completely soaked through from a mixture of rain and sweat, I made my way back towards the inn.

"Lady Brooke, I placed a pair of dry pants and a T-shirt in your room. If you give me the clothes you are wearing, I will clean them so they will be ready for tomorrow," Rin addressed me as I entered the establishment.

I gave him a big smile as I replied, "Thank you so much, Rin. I greatly appreciate it." I jogged to my room and took a quick shower before going to give my dirty clothes to Rin.

Once back in my room, I stretched and yawned before climbing into the bed. I wrapped the blankets around me, hoping to suffocate myself in the process. I figure death can't be worse than traveling with Seymour. Of course that didn't happen, but instead I fell into a very troubled sleep.

A/N:dodges thing being thrown at head: I'm Sorry! I know everyone wanted Brooke and Auron to get back together (as in traveling together...) But don't worry, Brooke will **not** be stuck with Seymour forever!I hope you liked it, not much happened, and I'm hoping to update this again soon, I've just been so lazy with my writing so i apoligze again! I have no work this week now that can be good or bad for this , let's hope it good lol ok well review! Please!

Thank You:

Anasazi Darkmoon : Sorry it took so long for my to update, I have been so lazy and then I had writer's block and then when i wrote it, I was too lazy to type it up.. Blame it on the muggy weather! It makes me wanna just sleep! lol Ok, well yea.. Hanging out with Seymour for me is a combination of your two thought... SLiding naked down a cliff, into raw sewage. Well, no Auron would never do that to Brooke... Auron is just to great to do that...

CeE CrOw : um.. Col... right... I'm not even gonna comment on what you said... lol

KrystallTrensk : QUESTIONS are good I liked questions.. whoa my caps lock was on before, but I'm too lazy to go change it now.. ok well Continue reading! It makes me want to update.. so yay!

ChakaTehMoogle : Yea well I wish I had an excuse for being lazy and not updating.. oh wait there it is! I'm lazy! hahahaha that was sooo funny.. hehe:throws confetti: Go Carrie! _Seymour: You dare cheer for my opposition? _:Blinks and throws tomato at Seymour: "Booo you suck!" _Seymour: MY HAIR:runs away:_ :Blinks.: "weird..."


	11. Things to Do

A/N: Well it's been .. um what was it like… ok what's today's date. :looks for calender: It's been 11 days since my last update and here I am, with another chapter! I would like to thank Chaka for proofreading it! You are awesome! And uh, not much else to say except… Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own the world, therefore, I own everything… that includes you!

**Things To Do**

_I was running down a dark alleyway. I continued running until I collapsed from the lack of oxygen my lungs were receiving, "You won't be able to do it," a voice boomed from my left._

_I jerked my head in that direction, "I can do anything I wish to do," I replied with a false bravado. I slowly raised myself off the ground, only to be pulled through a door by an unknown person. I struggled out of his grip, "Get the hell off me."_

_The person let me go and I turned to face him. He bowed his head, his blue hair cascading over his face, "Excuse my rudeness, Lady Brooke, but I was only helping you, seeing as how you can not do it on your own."_

_I clenched my fist ready to punch him, "I am more than capable of taking care of myself, Seymour," I snapped._

"_No, you aren't," another voice announced. I turned around, facing Auron, "You can't even take care of yourself, how do you expect to defeat Zanarkand? You called me pathetic; however, it is you that is pathetic."_

_I gaped at him for about ten minutes, "How… what… I… you bastard!"_

"_Gee, never knew you to have some a foul mouth, Brooke…" an all too familiar voice said. I turned to him; his blond hair shimmered in the moonlight that was being let through the only window. He blue eyes twinkled with mischief, as did his smile, "Tidus…"_

_He shrugged, "Yea, that's my name. Though, the way you say it, makes it seems to dirty and vulgar."_

_I looked at him with sheer bewilderment, "But, I don't – What the hell is everyone talking about!"_

_He walked over to me, placing his tan hand on my face, "Brooke, please don't hurt yourself… It isn't worth it," He wrapped his hand around my neck pulling me closer to him, "You couldn't save Ree, what makes you think you can save me, never mind Spira?"_

"_What!" I shrieked as I shoved him away from me, "I can't believe you just said that to me! What the hell is wrong with you? I tried to save her! Do you think I wanted her to die?"_

_He hesitated, "Now that you mention it… you always were jealous that Ree was everyone's favorite."_

"_Yevon! I can't believe you! I loved her! She was my sister!" I clenched my fist, "You would know that better than anyone!" I gave him a harsh shove, "How dare you even accuse me of that!"_

_He stumbled back a little, looking slightly surprised, "You're right, Brooke. I'm sorry," He held out his arms. "Forgive me?" I stare at him for another five minutes before he walked over to me, wrapping his arms around me, "I'm just concerned, Brooke. I don't want you ruining things for me. I don't want to die too."_

_My eyes shot open as I screamed, "Are you freakin' kidding me?" I tried to push him away, but instead he pushed my face into his chest, ultimately suffocating me. _

_Auron and Seymour stood to the side watching and laughing, "You can't do it Brooke. Everyone you love will die, if you don't stop now," he said as I struggled to get a gasp of air._

"_Why do you bother struggling," Seymour said as he inched closer to my face._

"_Vilg oui," I screamed as I threw out my fist, punching him in the face. It was becoming difficult to breath and the room was growing even darker. I was punching Tidus' chest furiously as tears started to pour down my face, '_Oh, Yevon, I'm going to die… Why is he doing this?_' Eventually, my whole body went limp and he dropped me down to the floor. The three of them standing over me, laughing at me, "Give it up, Brooke. You just can't do it…" Auron said as he walked off, followed by Tidus and Seymour._

"You bastards!" I screamed as I rolled over, right onto the floor. Upon making contact with the ground, I smacked my head, "Ow…" I muttered as I rubbed my head.

"Are you ok?" a kind of masculine feminine voice asked.

"Yea…" I slowly opened my eyes, to see to violet orbs peering down at me, "AHH!" I screamed as I sat up. "I died and went to Hell! Why! What did I do to deserve this?"

"Miss Brooke, what are you doing?" he asked in an impatient tone.

I stopped my ranting long enough to ask, "I'm not dead?"

He raised an eyebrow at me before giving me a condescending smile, "No, milady, you are very much alive."

"Damn it," I muttered under my breath. I slowly stood and made my way over to the dresser in the room. I glanced in the mirror at my reflection, and in the corner of my eye I saw Maester Seymour sitting on my bed. Finally registering that he was in my room, I let out another scream, "AH! When and how did you get in here!"

He placed his hands over his ears. He had to find out the hard way that I am not a morning person, "There is no need to shout. You were screaming, rather loudly I might add, so I came in here to see what was going on."

"And you got in here how…?" I asked eyeing him suspiciously.

He shook his head and replied, "The door wasn't locked." I mentally chastised myself for leaving the door unlocked as he continued to say, "I must insist that we leave soon, we won't reach Bevelle before nightfall if we don't."

I groaned and looked out the window, "It's still dark though."

He looked at me sternly, "Yea, but if we don't leave now we will be traveling in the dark."

"But, if we do leave now, we'll be traveling in the dark anyway," I pointed out. He didn't respond, only gave me a look that told me not to question him any further and to quicken my pace. I shrugged and said, "Fine, whatever…" I walked to the door and down the hall. He chased me down the hall calling after me.

"Brooke, you can't possibly wish to leave like what! I mean you look like you just woke up."

I rolled my eyes as I continued down the hall. "I did just wake up, but no I have no intention of leaving like this," I walked over to the counter where Rin was standing, "Mornin', Rin."

"Lady Brooke, I hope you slept well last night," he said as he bent down behind the counter.

"Of course. Do you have my clothes?" I asked, peering over the counter.

"Yes," He said as he stood, "Here you are," He handed me the outfit. I smiled my thanks before going back into my room with Seymour on my heels.

"I can see the people having a field day with this. The chosen one conversing with the Al Bhed," he said as he followed me into my room

I groaned. I couldn't get rid of him, "Only a select few know of my stature, so if you want me to at least consider your words, say what you mean. You are afraid someone will see you in an Al Bhed inn."

He hesitated before saying, "Well imagine what the people will think…"

"Thinking. That is the only thing that separates us from the Al Bhed. Our thoughts and beliefs, then of course our eyes, but that is hardly a reason for you to persecute them. What have they done to you?"

Being very persistent in the subject, he continued in a hushed voice, "They are heathen. They use forbidden machina."

"I'm sorry, your grace, but I refuse to continue this discussion. An Al Bhed saved my life and no Al Bhed has had any ill will towards me, so I simply can't find a major fault with them. So if you would stop this nonsense I would appreciate it," I said as I stepped into the bathroom, making sure to lock the door behind me, _'Yevon, he is persistent.' _

After a quick shower, I slipped back into the outfit that Tyseuh had provided me with back at Seymour's place. I slowly opened the bathroom door and breathed a sigh of relief as I noticed the Maester was no longer in my room. Grabbing what little things I had, I walked out into the lobby.

"You are leaving, Lady Brooke?" the Al Bhed shop owner asked.

I nodded, "I still have a long journey, and I really haven't much time to spare." I handed him the key to my room, "Thank you again."

"You are very welcome. I looked forward to our next meeting," he said as he returned the key to its right place.

"As do I," I replied with a bow of my head. I exited the inn, with Seymour hot on my trail. He was chastising me for bowing my head to an Al Bhed. I had my hand over the hilt of my sword ready to 'explain my views' when I heard an ear piercing scream come from behind a lightning tower not to far from us.

I didn't even glance at Seymour before I took off running. When I got there, I found an Al Bhed woman trying to protect her child from an iron giant. As I went to aid them, Seymour grabbed my arm and hissed, "What are you doing?"

I gaped at him like he was an idiot before saying, "Helping them…?"

"They are Al Bhed, allow their machina to help them," he said with a hint of disgust.

I ripped my arm away from him and snapped back, "I don't care what freakin' belief they have. They're human. A mother and a child for Yevon's sake. If you don't wish to help, suit yourself." I turned my back to him and sprinted towards the mother and child. As I neared, the fiend lifted his huge sword, getting ready to attack the defenseless Al Bhed.

"Watch out!" I screamed as I ran up to them, pushing the two out of harms way. The woman's eyes were filled with gratitude as she said, "Dryhg oui."

I smiled and said, "Wait over there!" I pointed to the lightning tower. She nodded as she took the child's hand and pulled her to safety. I turned to the fiend wearing a dark grin, "Ready to fight someone who hits back?"

He let out a roar as he pulled his sword back and brought it down again. I nimbly jumped out of the way, "Oh, you're going to have to move faster than that," I dodged another attack, "Here, I'll show you." I ran up the fiend jamming my sword into his armor and pulling it down, leaving a nice sized hole in the fiend's leg.

The giant roared out again and kicked its leg, sending me flying into a near by lightning tower. As I tried to push aside the pain, another surge of pain hit as a stray lightning bolt slammed into me, "Ah. Damn it," I screamed out. I weakly got to my feet and staggered towers the fiend.

Dodging a swing from the massive sword, I dug my own into its wrist, causing the fiend to drop his weapon. Thoroughly enraged by the fact that it couldn't move it's hand, he lifted his leg up and slammed it back down, causing a massive tremor. The ground shook violently as I fell to the floor.

Before I could get up again, he brought his giant leg up and was beginning its decent down on top of me, "Shit," I said as I vainly tried to roll out of the way. Fortunately, before the foot could crush me, a multitude of lightning bolts came from the sky, turning the iron giant into a massive group of pyroflies.

Seymour stalked over to me with a stern expression on his face, "Lady Brooke! Do you understand what could have happened just now?"

With a roll of my eyes I made my way to the two Al Bhed, "Rammu," I said casually. "Are you ok?"

They looked at me with bewildered expressions on their faces. I wracked my brain for some Al Bhed, "Oui ug?" I asked slowly hoping my Al Bhed wasn't off.

They smiled and nodded, "Um… go … to Rin. Brooke cahd oui. Ug?"

The Al Bhed mother nodded and took her child's hand, "Dryhg oui, Brooke," she said as she headed off to the inn.

I smiled inwardly at my good deed, only to be rewarded with a cross Seymour. When I turned it looked as though his veins on his forehead were throbbing, "Uhm, calm down. Okay?"

"Never have I endured such insolence!" he shouted to make his point.

I on the other hand, merely shrugged and said, "No one forced you to come with me. Not my fault… So either you sit tight and deal with it, or leave…"

"Brooke-"

"Lady Brooke," I corrected with a devilish grin.

"Lady Brooke," he said through his teeth, "Do you realize you could be dead right now, had I not saved you?"

I shrugged again, "Could and yet… I'm not. So, I don't care to discuss this any further."

"But I do. Now, as a Maester of Yevon, I demand respect," he said as he grabbed me and forced me to look at him.

I calmly replied, "I'll respect you, when you respect others. Just because you're of higher stature doesn't make you better than anyone else," I pushed him off me and walked past him, "Maester or not, until you learn to respect others, I'll treat you with no special treatment."

He angrily followed behind me muttering phrases like 'rambunctious brat' and 'no respect…'

Ignoring his 'mature' antics, I continued walking taking on a few fiends as I went along, _'I really need to find a way to ditch him…'_

'**Why not kill him?'**

_'Yevon! That's horrible! I may not enjoy his company, but that doesn't mean I want him dead. And what have I said about going into my thoughts!'_

**'Sorry, just thought I might help…'**

_'By telling me to kill a Maester? Zanarkand already wants me dead, I do not need to be on Bevelle's hit list too.'_

'**Alright. Though I wouldn't let anything happen to you.'**

_'Yeah… right…'_

'**You still don't trust me.'**

_'Gee, what gave it away?'_

'**Fine, I'll go. Until next we meet, farewell, Lady Brooke.'**

I made a strange face as I mimicked him under my breath, "Until next we meet, farewell, Lady Brooke… Yevon, can't he just leave me alone?"

"Brooke, are you listening? We're not going to Macalania. We're going straight to Bevelle," he said as we came out of the Thunder Plains and reached the edge of Macalania's forest.

"Yeah… sure," I said as I followed him down the path to Bevelle. As I walked behind him, I contemplated just turning and running the other way, but decided against it seeing as how that would mean I would have to pass by Bevelle later and knowing my luck, we'd cross paths again.

I was getting bored again, seeing as how he was once again taking care of the fiends. I began kicking a pebble along the path. The further we walked the harder I kicked the pebble, until it became air born, hitting the Maester on the back of the head. I suppressed a giggle as he turned around. I gave him an innocent look and said, "What?"

He eyed me suspiciously before continued towards Bevelle. I grinned to myself as I finally found something entertaining to do. I sauntered over to another pebble and repeated my actions. This happened another five times before he finally caught me…

I was going to kicked the pebble for the sixth time, when he turned around early. Well that didn't stop me from kicking the pebble, and it smacked him right between the eyes. I tried to keep from laughing, but that didn't last long and soon enough I was on the floor in hysterics.

He, however, failed to find the humor in this situation. The veins on his forehead began to pulsate again and he stalked over to me. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me off the ground. I squirmed slightly as his grip tightened around my wrist, "That is no way for a young lady to act, never mind the 'chosen one.'"

I grimaced as his nails began to dig into my skin, "You're hurting me…" I whispered.

His expression softened as he released me from his grip. I cradled my arm to my body and watched him carefully, "Walk in front of me," he ordered

I slowly walked by him not making a sound. I was shocked by what just happened. Although what I did was immature, I didn't physically hurt him, "Stupid jerk…" I muttered as I continued walking.

Finally I came to the gate, where I was stopped by one of the guards, "What business do you have in Bevelle?"

I was about to tell the guy to shove it and walk off, when Seymour placed his hand on my shoulder and said, "She is with me, young man."

The guard did the Yevon pray gesture, "Maester Seymour, welcome," He allowed us to pass and I shook Seymour off as I walked ahead of him.

As we walked through the city, we passed by numerous amounts of shops and people. However, I was most impressed by the large fountain that was surrounded by a huge pool of water that was in the center of the town. I gazed into the pool of water and found myself getting lost in it. I was 'brought back' to Spira by Seymour, "Stay here. I'll be right back."

"Take your time… seriously," I replied not breaking my gaze from the pool of water.

I don't know how long I was there staring at the pool of water, but eventually Seymour came back and he had a friend with him. The girl was taller than I, and had dark hair that was pulled back into a bun. Her skin had a hint of a tan and her eyes were a dark brown. She had a scar that ran about three inches on her right cheek and her facial expression told me she was not happy to be in the company of the Maester, but then again who would be?

She was wearing a long black dress that reached the floor. The dress had a silver hem that seemed to be embroided with a bunch of different symbols that I couldn't make out from where I was standing. Hanging off her left side was a three-foot blade that was held by a black leather belt that was around her waist. What I found strange was that, although she was so elegantly dressed she was wearing a pair of steel-toed boots.

She had her arms crossed as she walked with the Maester. Eventually, they came to where I was and stopped their discussion. The Maester took a step nearer to me and said, "This here is the girl I have been speaking about. Crystal, I would like you to meet Brooke. Brooke, this is an old dear friend Crystal."

I mustered a smile and did the Yevon prayer gesture, "It's nice to meet you."

She looked at me curiously before mimicking the gesture and saying, "A pleasure."

We stood there in an awkward silence for entirely too long. Finally, Maester Seymour broke the silence by addressing Crystal, "Crystal, I must insist you stay for the fiftieth anniversary banquet for Maester Mika. He would be most pleased to see you again."

She hesitated, trying to choose the right words, "As much as I would like to, I haven't the time. It will be dark, their inn is out of vacancies, and I would much rather not travel in the dark."

He shook his head, "Don't be ridiculous. I insist. You can share the guest room with Brooke in the Maester's quarters," He turned and looked at me, "You wouldn't mind sharing the room right? Although, the room in and of itself is almost like a small apartment."

I just smiled. There was no answer to his question because I didn't have nay choice in the matter anyway. She was still reluctant to agree to going and the Maester would not accept no as an answer. I took this as an opportunity to make an escape. I slowly maneuver myself away from them. I was almost in the clear when Crystal called to me, "Brooke, I do believe the Maester's quarters is the other way."

I turned to face her. She wore a smirk and Seymour looked at me suspiciously. I walked over to them again as I muttered a few foul word under my breath. I guess during the time I was 'escaping' Seymour had convinced her to stay, "Well, I will show you to your quarters. If you would follow me."

I scowled as I crossed my arms and followed behind him. Crystal slowed her pace and turned her head in my direction. She spoke softly as she said, "If I was being forced into this, you weren't going anywhere."

"Yeah, well you weren't with the Maester for the past three days. This has been like a slow torture," I said as I glared at his back. A small smile played on her lips as she continued to walk after the Maester.

After walking for fifteen minutes, we came to this huge ornate building, that seemed as if it were in competition with the temple itself. Seymour proceeded to walk through the doors and towards the flight of stairs. We walked down a long hallway, where pictures of all the Maesters, former and present, hung. Quite frankly, the sight gave me the creeps and I kept my gaze to the floor. Eventually coming to a door, Seymour opened it and said, "This is where you two will reside for the time being."

Crystal smiled politely and said, "Thank you," as she entered the room. He looked to me for some kind of gratitude. The only form the thanks I gave him was a roll of my eyes as I entered the room.

He called to me from the hallway, "And Brooke?"

I took a deep breath before turning around, "Yes?"

"I will send you a more appropriate attire for this evening," he said as he closed the door.

I held up my hands as if I was choking someone. _'Maybe I don't want to go to this stupid banquet. And just because you don't like my clothing doesn't mean you have to constantly remind me about it!'_ An aggravated sigh escaped my mouth as I walked further into the 'room.'

This room was, exactly as Seymour put it, a small apartment. When you first walk in, there is a bathroom to your left that has a large tub, with a showerhead and all other necessities required for it to be a 'bathroom'. Further in there is a small living area, with a few couches and tables. There is also a huge window with a grand view of the temple. On either side of the living area were two small openings in the wall. These two openings led to two small rooms with beds in them. The rooms had no doors on them, but they also had a window with a nice view of the temple.

I dragged myself over to one of the couches and dropped myself down over the back of the couch. With one leg on the cushions of the couch and the other on the top of the couch's back, I pulled a pillow over my head, _'How did I get sucked into all this?'_

"You're name is Brooke, correct?"

I pulled the pillow from my face and gazed up at the new girl, "Yeah… so?"

"Why aren't you sharing a bedroom with the Maester? Is it because you are not wed yet?" She innocently asked.

"What!" I shrieked as I jumped up, falling off the couch, "I'm not sharing a room with Maester Seymour because if I was forced to do that, I'd have to kill myself."

She smiled slightly, I think she was enjoying my disgusted outburst. She continued by saying, "So, you two aren't an item?"

My face contorted into a disgusted expression, "Ew? No. I'm engaged anyway," I held out my hand and showed her the ring on my finger.

She looked at it with an apathetic expression, "I see. Well that is too bad because Maester Seymour seems to enjoy your company."

"Only because I'm …" I stopped myself form blurting out 'the chosen one.' She looked at me with a strange curiosity before I continued, "I'm supposed to do stuff for the… temple."

"Oh," she said as she looked at me with an expression that clearly said, 'I don't believe a word you just said, but I'll pretend to'.

I finally got off the floor and sat correctly on the couch, "So, what'd your deal? How do you know the Maester?"

"I've known him for a while, I helped him and his mother some time ago," she replied as she walked into one of the small rooms, "What about you? How did you come to be traveling with him?"

I laid back on the couch once again before saying, "Well, tell you the truth, he found me. I had gotten attacked outside of Guadosalam and passed out once I got inside the city. He took me in and nursed me back to health. Now he insists on coming with me, while I do the stuff for the temples…"

Once she came out of the small room she sat on the couch opposite Brooke and asked, "If you don't mind me asking, what exactly are you doing for the temple?"

I froze. I wracked my brain trying to come up with something, but nothing came, "Uh…" But lady luck was on my side today, because before I had the chance to 'reply' there was a knock at the door. I jumped out off the couch, "I'll get it," I said as I almost ran to the door.

I opened the door to find a mousy looking woman standing at the door. I looked at her curiously before she said, "Hello, my name is Shelinda, I am an acolyte for Yevon. I have brought something for a Lady Brooke."

I opened the door a little wider and allowed her to enter, "I'm Brooke," I told her as she walked into the room. She walked into the living area and laid the package over the back of the couch.

"Maester Seymour requests that you wear this for this evening's ceremony," She placed a square box down next to the dress, "These are your shoes for tonight."

I forced a smile on my lips before saying, "Thank you."

She looked at me expectantly and I just stared back at her. I guess she finally understood as to why I wasn't moving when she said, "I am to stay to make sure the dress fits properly also to inform you that you are to meet the Maester within the hour in the lobby."

"Oh," I said as I lifted the dress in my arms, "I'll be right back," I was about to walk into the bedroom on the side, but decided to go into the bathroom when I saw the acolyte following.

I entered the bathroom, closing and securing the door behind me. I hung the dress on the door and stared at it, _'Do I really have to go to this thing? Shesh, if I had been invited by anyone else a month ago, I would have been thrilled, but now? I have more important things to tend to.'_

I looked around the bathroom, examining my surroundings. After giving the room a once over, my eyes fell on a window. I put the seat of the toilet down and climb on top of it. I threw open the window and stuck my head out. _'Yes!' _I thought when I saw the drainpipe, leading down to the ground. I was going to climb out, when someone knocked at the door. I pulled my head back in, "What?"

"Is everything ok in there?" the shy voice of Shelinda asked.

I hopped down for the toilet and responded, "Yeah… I was just admiring the dress before I put it on…"

'_Tonight, that's when I'll escape.'_ I walked over to the dress and sighed before putting it on. After another twenty minutes of trying to get the dress on correctly, I stepped out of the room to show it off.

The dress was all black with the exception of a white trimming. It had long sleeves that belled out at the end, covering half of my hand. The ends of sleeves were white and had a velvety feel to them, as did the material that ran along the edge of the slit in the dress. It hung off my shoulders and was remotely low cut. It was form fitting until about the bottom of my waist where the skirt part of it began. It was a long dress, with a slit in the front that started mid thigh and got wider as the dress got long. The back of it just reached the floor as long as I kept the heels on my feet. With the exception of the length, the dress fit perfectly, which kind of made me wonder how he knew my measurements.

"Oh, how wonderful. You look lovely, Lady Brooke. You must be really special to Maester Seymour for him to do this for you," the disciple said, as she looked me over.

I frowned when I heard a giggle come from Crystal. I wanted to shout 'I wouldn't like Maester Seymour if he were the last man… guado… on earth!' but I bit my tongue and calmly replied, "Maester Seymour is a very kind gentleman to this, I agree. However, I assure you we are nothing more than associates."

"Oh, I see," she replied, as she stood straight, "Well, then I will allow you to finish getting ready," She turned from me and walked to the door and left.

I sighed as I dropped myself onto the couch. I crossed my legs and stared blankly at the wall in front of me, _'Maybe, if I'm real quiet… she'll leave without me.'_

"Are you going to do your hair?" Crystal asked from across the room.

I shook my head. "Nope, I'm already in a dress, I refuse to 'do' my hair."

"It's a mess. That is no way to be seen in public, never mind by the Maesters of Yevon," she replied as she walked into the bathroom.

"That's spectacular…" I muttered as she walked back into the room holding a brush, "What are you doing?" I asked as she neared me with the brush.

"If you won't do something with that mess you refer to as hair, I will. I am not going to be seen with someone who looks like that," she said as she motioned to me head.

I narrowed my eyes at her, "Well I happen to like that!" I replied as I pointed to my hair.

"I don't," she came behind me and grabbed the tie out of hair.

I jumped up from the couch, my hair falling down around my shoulders, "Whoa! Do not touch the hair."

She shrugged, "Too late," She came closer, "I'm not going to do anything fancy, just brush it. I mean it looks like it hasn't been brushed in years. Now, don't make me use magic on you because if I have to… I will."

Reluctantly, I sat down and allowed her to 'do' my hair. Now, don't get me wrong, I knew I looked bad, however, I wasn't going to get all dolled up to impress these people. I didn't even want to go! With a few rough yanks of my hair, that were completely unnecessary, she finished my hair.

"There. At least now you look ladylike," she said as she put the brush away.

"Whatever," I responded as I walked into the bathroom to see what I looked like. It was simple. My hair was pulled back and put in a loose bun and a few strands were down in the front, simple and yet elegant. Though I refused to admit it verbally, it was nice and I did like it.

"Now, quickly. We must make haste, we don't want to be late," she said as she swiftly exited the room.

I made a face as I went, "No of course, don't wanna keep Maester Seymour waiting," in a sarcastic manner, before I followed her out of the room towards the lobby. When we reached the lobby, just as Shelinda said, the Maester was waiting for us. I shuddered as he made eye contact with me, _'Don't worry, I'm out of here tonight…'_

He strolled over to the two of us, "Well don't you two look positively lovely," He looked to me and smiled, causing me to shudder again, "I'm glad the dress fit."

"Yea, it's fine," I muttered as I crossed my arms over my chest.

He gave me a stern look before saying, "Well then follow me."

888

A/N: Well there you have it folks another rendition of Operation: Pay Back! Hope you all enjoyed it, and I hope to update soon! I'd give you a preview of the next chapter… but I haven't written it yet! Ok well, hope to see you again soon, sooner if you all review! So um… Yea not that I'm bribing you or anything, but it just might make me work faster….

Thanks You: Yea, I know, I'm not supposed to do it… well too damn bad .. so take that!

Anasazi Darkmoon: Well, you may have just realized that Tyseuh is Al Bhed for Damien, but you were pretty much the only person to do that! So congratulations:gives you totally wicked sticker: Don't worry, next chapter Brooke is out of Bevelle and away from Seymour, now will this occur without incident? Ha! Yea, that's it. And as you can see he did go into her room, he says it was because she was screaming… yeah… right, but if he did try anything, I'd sick Alphonse on him! Don't worry I won't stop writing it, because I like this story!

labrat-seph:Brooke mutters something about kicking Crystal: Yea, I used someone from the RP lol just in case you failed to notice that you know the last like 5 pages worth of story.

Habbo: No she didn't sneak out yet… key word yet. Next chapter she's leaving him. I was going to do it this chapter, but it was getting long and I was gah! People are going to expect every chapter to be this long! And Tyseuh, you'll learn more about his character as we go. So you'll have to wait to find out. And I'm glad you like it. Sorry there isn't no TidusXYuna but I wanted to try something different, so… I did and thus, Operation Pay Back was born! Well I updated so I hope you liked it!

Chaka the Chopstick Ninja: Yupp, crazy Brooke and her schizophrenia… hehe XD Well hope you like this chapter, and thank you for proof reading this chapter! It's a big help because even if I read over it… I always miss mistakes.

RTSGamer: Well I am glad you liked the story and I hope you like this chapter as well!

NeRrr :Ner! HOLY MOTHBALLS! I haven't spoken to you in like… ages! I miss you! You gots to call me sometime soo! 'k? alright well um glad you liked it toodles!

CeE CrOw: Col, now you know guns are 'forbidden machina' they are used for evil purposes. So I can't shoot him, but maybe I can kick him … some place…

pinK BuNni luVvv: Haven't seen you around in ages! What have you been up to? I'm glad you liked the story! Ok well hope you like this one too!


	12. Just Reminiscing

A/N: Yes! I am back. Now I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Because I sure did! Hehe –smiles maliciously- Ok I haven't been gone that long, so … here you are! Have fun!

Disclaimer: I disclaim to do the disclaimer!

**Just Reminiscing**

He led us to this gigantic ballroom that was filled wall to wall with people. He grabbed my arm and pulled me over to the left, "I want to introduce you to some people." I groaned, I wanted to ditch him at the party and possibly leave as soon as possible, but apparently that doesn't seem to be likely.

He pulled me over to this grand looking table that sat all the Maesters. I wanted nothing more than to pull free from his grip and run in the opposite direction, this isn't what I wanted. He pulled me in front of the man in the center of the table, who I identified as Maester Mika. He was the oldest Maester, come to think of it, how old is he exactly? I shrugged my thoughts to the back of my mind as Seymour began introductions.

"Your grace, I would like you to meet a very special lady." He forcibly pulled me forward, almost causing me to topple over. Once I regained my balance I smiled towards the elderly Maester, and Seymour continued, "This is Lady Brooke. Lady Brooke, this is Maester Mika, though I am sure you know him."

I performed the Yevon pray gesture and said, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, your grace."

He returned the gesture, "The pleasure is mine. It isn't every day a beautiful young lady such as yourself graces us with their presence," I forced a smile on as he continued, "I've heard much about you for Lord Seymour. I do believe we will be seeing each other again. Soon, hopefully."

My face fell at his words, _'What the hell does that mean…'_ but I had no time to ponder it, for Seymour waved his hand and said, "Lord Mika, please. We do not wish to frighten the young lady." _'Too late…' _"We will return your grace. I have others I wish for Brooke to meet," He turned and pulled me away, but stopped after a few feet. He looked over his shoulder as he said, "Oh and Lady Crystal is here as well. She is looking forward to seeing you again."

"I will look for her. Thank you, Seymour," he said as he performed the pray gesture, "And I look forward to seeing you again, Lady Brooke."

'_Can't say I share the feeling…'_ I smiled and returned the gesture before Seymour dragged me off to meet another person. This repeated over and over again, till I just stopped trying to remember people names, _'If I can't get away from him… I'm not going to be able to get out of here…'_

I placed my hands on my hips as Seymour was discussing something with someone else. _'I bet Crystal dodged out of here… This is stupid, I can definitely out run him…'_ I smiled and nodded as Seymour asked if I agreed with something he was talking about. I don't know what I agreed to, but at this point I don't care. I wanted to leave.

Finally, we came to someone around my age. Praetor Baralai, "So this is the infamous Lady Brooke, I heard Maester Mika speaking of," I half smiled, not exactly liking the thought that the Maesters were speaking of me. He bowed his head and said, "Excuse my rudeness, I am Praetor Baralai."

"Brooke, but you already knew that…" I replied as I took a glance around the room. My eyes finally came to rest on Crystal who was speaking with Maester Mika, _'At least she didn't get out of this…'_

He looked between Seymour and myself, before he asked, "So, how long have you and Seymour been…"

"Been what?" I asked a little more fiercely than expected. "Maester Seymour and I only met three days ago."

He seemed a little shocked by the news. He stared at me for a few moments before he finally said, "Oh, I apologize… I didn't know… uh…" He looked around a few times before saying, "Please excuse me, I am needed elsewhere. A pleasure, Lady Brooke." Then he left.

I placed my hands on my hips and glared at Seymour. Everyone was acting strange and I did not like it. I probably shouldn't have bothered asking because I was leaving soon, but that's not how I work, "What exactly have you been telling these people?" I paused when he looked at me like he didn't know what I was talking about before continuing, "Why do they keep making reference to us being… more than… _acquaintances_?" Putting an emphasis on the acquaintances.

He looked at me with a condescending smile before saying, "I've just been voicing a thought…"

"What thought? I'm engaged!" I practically screamed in his face.

He gazed into my eyes. Feeling challenged, I gazed right back not allowing him to intimidate me, "You're eyes… they burn with determination. Beautiful." He placed his hand on my neck and began to close the gap between our faces.

I quickly brought my hand up and shoved him away, "Whoa! What part of 'I'm engaged' did you not get!"

He growled slightly and grabbed my wrist, pulling me near him, "No, it is you that doesn't get it, Brooke. You need to be the pillar of light for people and together we will save Spira."

If I wasn't in this awkward situation I would have laughed and been like, together as in you, and me, that's funny! But seeing as how the situation was, I angrily responded, "How about no?"

He increased his pressure on my wrist and glared at me, '_Oh my Yevon, if I don't do something, he's going to snap my wrist,' _So, I did the only thing I could, I kneed him in the groin. He released me from his grip and bent down to cover his possessions.

This was it my chance, I took off running. I lifted the sides of my dress as I ran, praying I didn't fall. All the faces I ran by were a giant blur that occasionally shouted out 'Stop her!', 'Halt!', and 'Wait!" Though, I didn't listen to any of it.

I threw open the door and made a B-line for the staircase, shoving people out of my way as I went along. Surprising to myself I hadn't fallen and made it all the way back to the room where my things were. I flung open the door to the room I was staying in. I slammed the door behind me and started kicking off the heels as I hopped to the bathroom.

After struggling with the dress a bit, I finally got it off. I raced to get my clothes back on, hoping they didn't come straight here. After clasping my second belt around my waist, I climb up onto the toilet bowl and pushed open the window. I was about the climb out when the bathroom door opened.

"For someone in heels, you ran pretty fast," I halted my actions and jerked my head in the direction of the voice. That girl Crystal was standing there, her arms crossed. She looked back and forth between the window and me, "Ok, so the Maester tried to kiss you that really isn't a reason to kill yourself."

I looked back to the window and said, "I'm not. I'm escaping," I swung both my legs out the window.

"Most people escape quietly, that way all of Bevelle isn't out looking for them," she said in a sarcastic manner.

"I hadn't planned on that. I panicked," I raised an eyebrow towards her, "You wouldn't have done the same?"

Her facial expression became serious as she said, "If he even thought about it, he would never be able to walk straight again."

"Uh… right. Anyway," I began to look for a footing along the wall, "I have important things to tend to so…"

"Like what? Because whatever it is, you are going to have to have Bevelle after you," she told me in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Yea, well. I'm already wanted dead by Zanarkand, so…" By this time I had found my footing and was ready to make a getaway.

She looked at me with a strange curiosity before asking, "What do you mean?"

I let out a frustrated sigh, "Listen, 'cause I'm only going to say this once, and I really don't care if you believe me or not. I'm apparently the chosen one; I have to go defeat Zanarkand. Now I'm only going along with what the Fayth said because I'm looking for my fiancé."

She eyed me suspiciously as she whispered, "So the prophecy has been fulfilled…"

I was going to ask her what she said, but before I could there was a knock on the door. I know I should have pretty much thrown myself out the window at that point, but instead I froze and stared at Crystal. My arms locked and I gave her a pleading look. She seemed hesitant, but whispered, "Go. I'll stall them."

"Thank you so much," I whispered back.

She shook her hand at me and said, "Yeah, shut up and go."

I didn't reply, I just lowered myself to the drainpipe and shimmied my way down it. As I reached the bottom, I heard some people talking. I crouched down in the bushes to listen to what they were saying, "She couldn't have gotten far, scour the city. Find her and bring her back. Maester Seymour wishes she be kept alive though he also said, 'Scars add character'. Now go, find her!"

'_Shit…'_ I stood and took off running down a dark alleyway, hoping it would lead me to the center of the town. The only sound I heard was the pounding of my feet against the pavement and my shallow breathing.

When I heard the splashing water of the fountain, I picked up my pace. As I neared the large structure, I gazed over my shoulder to see if anyone was behind me. Fortunately, no one was. Unfortunately, this momentary diversion caused me to run head on into another person, who was running towards me. This sent me sprawling across the floor.

I didn't move for a few minutes, I felt like I had just run into a brick wall. I closed my eyes and moaned in pain as I slowly sat up.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?" The gruff voice practically shouted at me from a few feet to me left.

I kept my eyes closed, fighting back a huge headache as I snapped back; "You might want to take a tip from yourself, genius," There was no response from the man I ran into for a few minutes and my headache was beginning to subside. I lowered my head and put my hand up to my forehead.

"Brooke?"

I opened my eyes slowly and glanced at the owner of the voice. At first all I saw was a pair of giant black boots with a piece of steel covering the arch of the shoe. As I continued to move my head, I saw a pair of black pants, slightly covered with a red coat. As I moved my gaze higher, I saw a heavy belt, with a sake jug attached to it. On the other side of the belt was a sheathed katana. Following that was a black top and a few protective armors. Finally I laid my eyes on that familiar collar and sunglass covered face. I brought my hand up to my mouth as I let a gasp escape my lips, "Auron?"

He nodded as he stood, "I don't think I've ever been so happy to see you in my entire life," I said as he helped me stand.

He smirked slightly before he said, "As much as I would like to enjoy this moment, I need to… run."

"As do I, actually," I looked over my shoulder to see some Bevelle guards, "I have to run, now."

He looked at me strangely before saying, "What happened?"

"I'll tell you later," I said as I started towards the main entrance of Bevelle.

"Later? So… you're coming with me?" He asked uncertainly as he followed after me.

I nodded and looked back at him, "Unless, I'm not welcome, which I would understand thoroughly."

"Nonsense. Let's go," We took off running down the streets of Bevelle. It was rather late and the sky was dark. The only thing lighting the streets were a few street lamps. I wanted to ask him why he was running, but I didn't bother. I figured now wasn't the time to ask, not like I'd get a real answer anyway. He's probably say something like, 'If you have to ask you will never know.'

As we reached the front gates, we pushed the guards out of our way and ran down the path to the right, towards Macalania. We didn't stop running till we came to a crossroad. One pathway led to Guadosalam, one led through the Macalania forest, we had just come from Bevelle and the other led to the Macalania spring. When we stopped running, I took a deep breath to try and make up from the lack of oxygen I was, well, more like wasn't getting while I ran.

I looked over to Auron who seemed to be perfectly fine. I don't know how, especially with all that armor weighing him down, but he was, or he was pretending to be anyway. He turned to me and said, "It's late and to travel through the forest at night is foolish, we'll stay by the spring for the night," He started walking down the path towards the spring. I followed behind him, my breathing slightly heavy.

When we reached the clearing, Auron threw down his things and walked over to the spring. I allowed my legs to drop me to the floor before I started making small talk, "So, Auron… why were you in Bevelle?"

He kneeled down by the water, cupping it in his hand before he splashed his face with it. He remain silent and I was just about to ask him again, but he cut me off by saying, "I was looking for you."

I smiled inwardly before I continued, "Why were you running?"

"I ran into an old comrade of mine… I asked him if he saw you… and well-" he cut himself off and gazed into the water. He kept his back turned to me and I just stared at him waiting for him to continue. After a while I was getting the feeling he was going to continue, so I urged him on a bit.

"Well… what?"

"Well he made some comments about when I was a worrier monk, and when I mentioned you… Kinoc isn't a very articulate man and when he chooses his words, they can come across on the wrong way," I sat there with a bewildered look on my face. He was getting so off track, I had no idea what the hell he was talking about, "He said a few, inappropriate things, and I," He stopped and looked over his shoulder at me, "Why were you running?"

I lifted my arm in the air and pointed at him, "Hey! Don't you change the subject!"

"I'm not, there is nothing more to say," he stood and walked over to where I was, "Now, why were you running?"

"Oh, well, uh… I kneed Maester Seymour in the groin…"

He face twitched slightly as I said that. He shook his head and said, "I don't know what he did, but you don't do that to anyone, no matter how horrible they are."

I placed my hands on my hips, "I did it in self defense! He tried to kiss me!"

I think I was beginning to go delirious because I could have sworn I saw a hint of jealousy flicker in his eyes, but as quickly as it came it was gone again, "He tried to be affectionate and you do that? Most girls would enjoy that kind of thing, especially from a Maester."

"Ok let me rephrase that," I pause momentarily before continuing, "I did it in self defense. He tried to kiss me, so I pushed him away, he then grabbed my wrist and he was hurting me. I thought he was going to snap my wrist, so to save myself from a broken wrist, I did …that…"

"He tried to hurt you?" he asked in a no nonsense type tone.

"Tried? That was the second time he did it. He said, 'I had to marry him because it's my responsibility to the people'," I pursed my lips and said, "To be quite frank, I don't think I owe crap to the people and even if I did, I wouldn't marry that blue haired monster."

I guess Auron found this amusing because he laughed slightly before he said, "You could get in trouble for saying something like that."

"I never watched what I said before, I'm not going to start now. Just because some guy doesn't agree with what I say doesn't mean I'm going to care."

He watched me for a few minutes and I was beginning to few awkward because I hate it when people stare at me. Finally, after much awkwardness, on my part anyway, he said, "I guess you aren't a big follower of the temple. Strange the Fayth would pick someone who doesn't follow the teachings…"

"Whoa!" I put my hands up in defense, "I follow the teachings and I go to the temple all the time. That doesn't mean I have to follow them blindly without thinking for myself. If they tell me to do something, I want to know why and I want a legitimate answer, not 'because Yevon wishes it.' I mean who does Yevon speak to that they can just say, 'Yevon wishes it.'

"Well that is good. That is the kind of attitude you'll need if you are to complete this task that lies before you," he said as he laid back on the ground.

"Whatever…" I rolled my eyes. This whole 'difficult task I have been bestowed with' crap is beginning to get on my nerves. I can't have one conversation without someone bringing it up. I mean, besides being the 'chosen one' I am Brooke Rassi. Personally, I like being Brooke Rassi better than the 'chosen one.'

I laid back on the ground, placing my arms behind my head. I gazed up at the stars in the sky before a thought struck me, "Hey, Auron. Why did you come back for me?"

"You didn't think I would?"

I rolled onto my side and looked in his direction, though all I saw was a silhouette of him, "Well… after what happened… I kinda thought you wouldn't have bothered."

"After Rikku admitted you into our 'family'? She'd have my head if I did that," he replied through the darkness.

I half smiled, _'Yeah… family…' _I guess it was nice to have some people to call my 'family' though the words of Tyseuh still ran through my head, _"He doesn't care about you, Brooke. He only want to manipulate your power for his own purposes."_

I shook my head of those thought. They couldn't be true, I mean why would he come back for me if… "I tried to kill him twice," I muttered lowly.

'**I see you are beginning to understand, Lady Brooke. Must say it took you long enough.'**

'_I'm not going to say this again, do not interrupt my thoughts. I've come to understand nothing. I still don't believe you. Now leave me!'_

'**Are you absolutely sure about that. Because it would appear that you do believe me, which is why you're angry. You don't like it when others are right.'**

I gritted my teeth and clenched my fist. He does nothing but try to piss me off. He wants me to hurt him,_ 'If you don't leave me alone, you're going to be victim to the same fate as Seymour…'_

'**Ouch. Ok, fine. Farewell, Lady Brooke.'**

"Asshole…" I muttered as I gazed up at the sky. I turned my head in his direction, "Auron?"

"What is it, Brooke," he replied, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"I tried to kill you… twice. Why did you come for me? I know you said it's because of Rikku, but you wouldn't continuously put yourself in danger just for that," I rolled onto my stomach and continued to gaze in his direction as I awaited a reply.

I heard some movement come from his direction before he replied, "Last time we met, at Seymour's home. What did I tell you before I left?"

I was silent for a few minutes. I was trying to forget that night, along with the day on the Highroad, but for some reason everyone seemed to enjoy bringing them back up. So, I thought back to the night. I remembered I had fought as hard as I could to gain control over myself again, but the rage that was pumping through my veins was too strong. I finally got through to save Auron and I told him to leave. However, right before he left he said… "That you would come back for me."

"And I'm a man of my word. I wasn't just going to leave you."

Now, if I had ever felt bad about making attempts on Auron's life, it was nothing compared to the feeling of guilt that swept over my at this exact moment. I silently crawled over to where he was lying and sat down besides him, "Auron?"

He groaned and rolled onto his back. He jumped slightly when his arm made contact with my leg, "Brooke? What are you doing?"

I looked down at him, my facial expression wrought with regret, "I'm sorry," I apologized for the first time since this all had happened.

"Don't worry about it," he assured me before he patted my leg, "Now sleep. You're going to need your rest for tomorrow."

I sighed slightly, "Ok, just… I really am sorry."

"It's ok. Please, Brooke, now just go to sleep, we both need to rest."

I nodded to myself, before I crawled back to where I had been resting. I lay on my back, resting my head on my arms and I closed my eyes, _'Tomorrow… things will be different…' _I fell asleep almost instantly that night, and thankfully had no strange dreams.

I woke up surprisingly early. I loved over to my left and saw that Auron was still sleeping. I shrugged slightly, stood and made my way over to the spring. I took off my shoes and socks and placed the over to the side. I rolled up the bottom of my pants and waded into the water.

I slowly began to hum a song my mother used to sing to my sister and I, eventually breaking out into a soft song.

_Alone for a while I've been searching through the dark,  
For traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart.  
To weave by picking up the pieces that remain. _

_Melodies of Life-Love's lost refrain._

My mind flashed back to the last precious moments Tidus and I shared. He held me close as he whispered in my ear, "I love you, Brooke Rassi." I held him tightly as I too confessed my love.

_Our paths they did cross, though I cannot say just why,  
We met, we laughed, we held on fast, and then we said good-bye,  
And who'll hear the echoes of stories never told?  
Let them ring out loud till they unfold._

I remember the first day Tidus and I went for a lesson in the temple. We were about 8 years old. We held hands as we walked into the temple, scared of what was to come. We walked into the classroom and sat together at one of the tables. We were talking 'quietly' when one of the priests came in and chastised us for being disruptive. You stood and stuck out your chest, "Yeah, well, we don't need this stupid class," You turned to me and took my hand, "Come on Brooke. Let's tell our mommies that we don't need to come here anymore."

Well the priest chased us out of there so quick. This is when the priest said I was a 'rambunctious brat with no respect for the precepts or teachings.' You of course got back on their good side later, but not me. They still harbor an ill will towards me, but I think that's because I punched the High Priest's son and made him cry when we were 11. Anyway, we had run down to the cove, we would visit everyday from that day… right up until the day we parted…

_In my dearest memories, I see you reaching out to me.  
Though you're gone, I still believe that you can call out my name._

My mind flashed back to that day again. I was struggling against the grip of two soldiers as they dragged me after that Brunette. "Brooke!" I looked up to see you attempt to run towards me. I wanted to run to you and hold you closely and have you tell me everything would be ok, but…

_A voice from the past, joining yours and mine.  
Adding the layers of harmony.  
And so it goes, on and on.  
Melodies of life.  
To the sky beyond the flying birds-forever and beyond._

I remember how we used to sit at the bon fire each night, singing the hymn. The entire village would do it. It was so nice, that's where you asked me to be your girlfriend. That night by the Bonfire, you had taken me aside from the large group and asked me to take a walk with you. You took my hand and intertwined your fingers with mine. You brought my up to the ruins and we watched the stars for hours. You held me in your arms, as we laid down lost in each other. That was one of my favorite things to do with you. I remember it got kind of late, and I had fallen asleep in yours arms. I awoke to your lips caressing mine. You smiled down at me with a smile as you said, "I don't want to go see anyone else, how about we go exclusive?" The only thing I could do was smile and kiss you again. That was one of the happiest moments of my life.

_In your dearest memories, do you remember loving me?  
Was it fate that brought us close and now leaves me behind…?_

I stopped singing, when I heard some movement behind me. Startled, I jumped and jerked my head in that direction. Auron was standing behind me, just staring at me, "Why did you stop?"

"Singing?" He nodded. I shrugged and continued to gaze out onto the water.

"It sounded sad; are you ok?"

I looked down at the water and moved my foot, causing a ripple effect. I did this a few times before I looked back up at him with a small smile and replied, "Fine. Just reminiscing…"

888

A/N: Hope you liked it! Now quickly hit the review button and tell me you love me! I mean.. you like the story –shifty eyes-

Thank You: Now I know I'm not supposed to do this, well to bad. If I some how get suspended or something, I'll email you all the next chapter because well… I like this story and I know you people like it and that's all I need to know to write, so if I don't have you email, though I think I have most of the reviewers for this story… leave it! And if something happens to my account I wil throw a bitch fit, then I will email it to you!

labrat-seph: -laughs evilly- I kept it away from you, even with your army and dragons and what not! –chokes- err… uh.. anyway, Brooke thinks it's pretty funny, however I have to watch her. She became pals with my muse and she's giving the muse 'ideas' and Brooke's 'ideas' never end well…

Anasazi Darkmoon: Not so much grand, however, I'm pleased with it! No, Crystal isn't going to be as bad as Seymour, I don't think many people could be –shudders- Yes, we already discussed this you can so sick Heron on him! And had I been Brooke, I would have done the same thing as you. I would have kicked his ass and then run out screaming, while flailing my arms in the air.

Sly: Well I'm glad you liked this chapter, and I know your probably pissed I updated this before my other story well.. I have an excuse….. Ok I don't –dodges things being thrown at head- Ah! I'm sorry, I'll get on it now! –runs away-

Chaka the Chopstick Ninja: Well it sure as heck doesn't take much for me not to like Seymour. You just sya Seymour and I twitch.. watch Seymour –twitch- see! I told you! Heh. Well I'm not going to write a book, because… I already wrote you an email… and I'm talking to you on AIM soo.. yea! Wool!

Green-eyed-blond/ Emmy Miester: It is quite alright, as long as you continue to enjoy the story well I'm thrilled!


	13. Cat and Mouse

A/N:I'm back with another installment of Operation PayBack. I do hope you enjoy it. And I know you do, because a bunch of people read this without reviewing –twitch- Anyway… I hope you like this chapter and you REVIEW IT BECAUSE THAT'S THE NICE THING TO DO! Heh

Diclaimer: I don't own crap…

Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to one of the coolest person on fanfiction… Anasazi Darkmoon! Hope you like it and hope everything is ok by you!

**A Little Game of Cat and Mouse.**

He knelt down by the water and splashed his face with it. I watched him, trying desperately to fight the urge to splash him. I tried to move, to lessen the temptation, however, the moment I moved he called me back. "I think it would be best if we spent the next night in Macalania. It'll give Bevelle time to calm down."

I nodded in agreement and went to move away again, but before I could take two steps he started talking again, "Rin should have room in his inn, especially since 'Lady Brooke' is accompanying me once more."

"Yea, sure," the urge was getting stronger and I need to get away so I went to move, and yet again, he spoke. "Brooke?"

"What!" I yelled at I stomped my foot in the water. I knew that was a mistake the second I did it, because when my foot made contact with the water it splashed up and wet the whole front of his shirt. I bit my lower lip to keep from laughing and took a few quick steps away from him.

He wiped the water from his face and glared at me. "You'll be training tonight,  
he said as he stood. "And don't worry, I have plenty of potions."

'_DAMN IT!'_ He turned his back to me and walked off to his belongings. I stomped my foot again before I exited the spring. I placed my socks and shoes back on and started after him.

When I was by his side he stopped me, holding out two familiar looking objects. "These are yours, I presume."

I smiled widely as I exclaimed, "My daggers!" I quickly took them and twirled them in my hands before latching them onto my belt. "Why did you keep these?"

"I assumed I'd find you right away and you'd be unarmed. However, I was surprised to find you a week later, with a new" he stalled before saying, "…toy."

I smiled sheepishly as my hand felt the hilt of the sword I had acquired. He sent me a sideways glance before saying, "Why were you with Maester Seymour to begin with?"

"I passed out right inside the walls of Guadosalam and he found me."

He nodded, "And what happened before Guadosalam."

The rest of the way through the forest, I spoke of what happened after I left him. I told him everything except the part of my 'new friend' who can read my mind. He listened attentively, every so often asking one of his own questions and we eventually reached the inn.

After Auron entered the inn, I followed. I had to force myself to blink a few times before I said, "Rin!" I asked with disbelief laced in the words.

He nodded his head, "Lady Brooke, I see you are back in the companionship of Sir Auron."

I nodded my head slowly as a thought struck me, "Did the two Al Bheds I …"

He cut me off by saying, "The mother and child were well taken care of, I assure you."

I smiled. I was relieved to hear they were ok, I wasn't exactly sure if they understood what I had told them. "That's good to hear."

He bowed his head, "Forgive me, but I only have one room vacant."

"Why is that?" I questioned.

"With Zanarkand and Bevelle at war the temple priest do not wish to remain in the temple over night so they reside here," was his reply.

Auron nodded his head, taking in all the information, before deciding he was going to be spokesman for me, "That is fine. We will only be staying one night anyway."

Rin handed him the key and Auron turned and headed off towards our room. I was famished and tired from the past few days. The nice gentle Auron was back and he had left the room momentarily to get food. When he came back, I ate as much as I could before I leaned back on the bed and yawn. "Night…" I muttered as my eyes closed.

I don't know how long I had slept, or honestly why Auron let me sleep, but soon enough Auron woke me up. Very unceremoniously I might add. "What?" I grumbled as I rolled over.

"Get up. We train," he instructed.

I sat up and looked for him through the darkness. "Here," I heard him say as a slight weight landed on my lap. I grasped the objects in my hands and groaned, "Auron, it's the middle of the night. I mean… you have got to be kidding me."

"I kid you not. Now, get up." I heard him start move his way across the room.

"You suck," I told him as I got out of the bed. I slipped into my shoes and stumbled out into the hallway. Slowly, I made my way out of the inn and into a small clearing. "So you carry these around thinking 'gee, I wonder if I'll run into a girl who uses these kinds of daggers and when I find her will she want to spar with me?"

I think I was starting to get on his nerves because he snapped back, "Stop talking and prepare."

"Maybe I don't want to train. Did you ever stop to think that MAYBE I'm tired since it is the MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT," I yelled at him, not really caring if I woke the residents of the inn.

"Maybe," he said calmly, "I don't care." With that he took a swing at my head.

"Crap, Auron, really…" I yelled as I jumped back to avoid a concussion. He didn't say anything, just swung again. I ducked under this one before I back-hand springed away from him. "I really don't want to train," I whined again.

Really, though let's be logical about this. Who wakes someone up in the middle of the night to train. And now I'm going to be all hot and gross when we're done. He ran at me, going to make a stab for my chest. I looked at him skeptically, because he was breaking one his rules. I merely side stepped it and hit him in the neck. "If you are going to try to force me to spar, at least be serious about yourself," I chastised him

This was a big mistake, he turned to face me, said, "Alright," and came at me with a series of slashes, each more difficult to avoid than the last. He finally had me backed up against the wall of the inn and I was forced to use the daggers to defend myself.

He looked down at my face, "You barely fought back, I must say after our last meeting, I was expecting more of a challenge."

"I'll show you challenge," I said through gritted teeth. I quickly brought my foot up, placed it on his chest and shoved him back. I immediately jumped in with a few of my own offensive moves. He got in one swing, but I merely ducked down. The sword completely missed me as it harmlessly cut air.

I brought one of the daggers down on his wrist and the "great" swordsman was disarmed. I looked at him skeptically, "And you said I held back, what was that?" Before he answered, or I knew what was happening, he flipped me over and held the wooden blade to my throat. "I.. uh… what the hell?"

"Guess what?" he started as a smirk spread across his features, "You're…"

But before he could finish his sentence, I kicked his legs out from under him and jumped back up. He quickly did the same and swung at me. I managed to block the strong hit and countered with one of my own. This went on for a while, neither of us giving in. However, the difference was that this was a difficult task for me. He was just taking in all in stride.

Out of breath and beyond tired, I lunged at him. He just grabbed my wrist and kicked me in the stomach. I stumbled back, clutching at my abdomen. Then, adding insult to injury he brought his sword down on my shoulder, completely knocking me down onto my hands and knees.

He looked down at me with a condescending smile, "Had enough?"

I took a deep breath and in my desperation to somehow win, I leapt at him, tackling him to the ground. I don't know exactly what good it did me, but I wasn't really thinking about the future. I took the dagger and went to strike him in the chest, he, however, grabbed my wrist and flipped me over his head and into the wall.

I slid down the wall, my head hitting the ground first. Pain seared through me again as I limply laid on the floor. He walked over to me, knelt down besides me and tipped a bottle into my mouth, "This will help," he said as I drank it.

After finished the bottle, he lifted me into his arms and headed back to the inn. That's the last thing I recall before I passed out.

888

The next morning the sunlight poured through the window and onto my face. I groaned slightly before I buried my face into the pillow, which was unusually warm and it smelt nice too.

I was lying on my stomach and my hands were above my head. My fingers were intertwined with something soft and I continued to toy with whatever it was, that was until the bed moaned, moved, and wrapped its arms around my waist. Finding it odd that a bed had such features I moved my head and opened my eyes.

Upon opening them, I saw Auron face mere inches from mine, any closer and would have been kissing. _'It's just Auron,'_ I thought as I closed my eyes once again. A few minutes passed before that new discovery clicked in my mind. _'Its just… AURON!'_

My eyes shot open as I let out a blood-curdling scream. Being sound asleep, the scream caught Auron by surprise and with a few quick movements, we were off the bed and landing on the floor with a thump, him landing roughly on top of me. He looked at me with a look of worry, "What's wrong?"

I grimaced slightly as I said, "You're crushing me…"

He quickly used his arms to lift the upper part of his body off me and he asked, "Are you ok?"

Now me only being up for a short period of time the question was taking too long to register in my mind, resulting in me just staring at him. He wasn't wearing a shirt and his muscular physique was very noticeable… _'And not to bad to look at either..'_

'_Ah! What am I thinking?" _I shouted in my head.

That little annoying perverted side of me that voices it opinion in my head (I like to call the voice Lil' perve, yes I named him. There are too many voices in my head for him to just be 'voice') replied, _'You like it.'_

'_No I don't!' _

With the little voice inside my head silent, I looked up at his face. It was a cross between a worried and an annoyed look. _'I never realized it, but he's very handsome…'_

'_Told you, you like him,' _Lil' perve said in reply to my thoughts.

'_No I don't! People can say other people are handsome without being attracted to them!'_ I yelled at the Lil' perve.

'_Yea, other people… but not you. And if you don't like him, why are you just staring at him with that goofy smile on your face?'_

I shook my head and put on a grave face before I said, "Why were you sleeping in my bed?"

"Brooke," he started, "I paid for the room. So technically, it's my bed. And as to why I was in it, I thought I would be nice and I shared it with you." When he saw me eyeing him suspiciously he said, "Nothing happened except you hogging the bed."

I glared at him, "Why was I sleeping on top of you?"

"Well, if you weren't hogging the bed," he said as he finally got off of me, "You were clinging to me. It was very difficult to sleep like that."

"Well, excuse me for living," I said bitterly.

"Living isn't the problem, it's your sleeping," he retorted with a smirk.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Funny…" finally, I stood up off the floor and made my way to the bathroom. "I'm taking a shower and unless you want to get stabbed, I suggest not coming in."

888

After my shower, I walked out into the room. Auron was standing in the corner with his arms crossed over his chest, "Ready?"

I shook my head, "No, I've been rushed through every town and city I've been too, I want to see this one…" _'I may never be able to come back…'_ I finished in my head.

"So be it," he said before swiftly moving to the door and exiting.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my belts. Wrapping them both around my waist, I headed out the door. I exited the inn and walked toward the frost covered forest. It was actually quite an awe inspiring sight. I was slightly chilled by my exposed torso, but I ignored it as I walked down a side path to another small cove area.

I squatted down by the 'water' and stuck my hand in. It was thicker than water and upon closed inspection, it was opaque, unlike the transparent qualities o water. I cupped my hand and brought it out of the 'water' before slowly allowing the liquid substance to drip back into the lake.

"Spheres are made of that."

I jumped slightly and lost my balance, thus landing on my behind. I looked over my shoulder at the man in red. "How long were you just standing there, Auron?"

"Not very long," he said as he walked over to me. He took a knee besides me. "If you place this is a recorder like this one," he picked up a sphere recorded from the floor and showed me it, "You can record an event on it."

I popped the sphere that was in the recorded already out and placed some of the lake's liquid into it. I looked at the recorded before pressing a random button. "Is it working?" I asked as I continued to look at it.

He laughed, "Yea, it is. However, you're filming your chest."

I blushed slightly, "Whoops." I lifted the sphere up to eye level and said, "Hi there! I'm Brooke!" I turned it around towards Auron and said, "And this sadist over here is Auron."

He waved slightly before I turned it off. I held it in my hand and examined it again, "That's pretty cool." I stood up off the ground and turned it back on. I let it record as I circled Auron. "Hello folks, today we're watching the elusive Auron."

He placed his hand on his forehead and groaned, "I already regret showing this to you."

I smirked as I continued, "It is the middle of the mating season for the Auron, however, it would appear this Auron doesn't seem to be getting any."

"Brooke," he said as she gave me a warning glance, "Stop it."

I ignored him as I continued to have my own fun, "He's trying his mating call again, though, it doesn't seem to be working."

He stood and gave me a stern look. "Give me that, Brooke."

I took a few steps back, "We best be careful, the Auron becomes violent and distempered when the sexual frustration builds up."

"Stop being so childish," he snapped at me.

"And by the tone of this one, I'm assuming it's been years since he last got any."

"That's it," he said as he came at me.

"Ah!" I ran from him, the sphere still recording, "Someone call animal control! The Auron is attacking!" He grabbed my arm and I bent forward, holding the sphere recorder close to my stomach. "It's mine you can't have it!"

He wrapped his arms around me, making a grab for the sphere recorder. "Ah! Someone help! Rape!" I screamed out.

He covered my mouth with his hand, "Are you crazy?" he harshly replied. I bit down on his hand causing him to quickly retract it. "You bit me!" Then he grumbled a few other words that I'm sure weren't noble.

I laughed a bit and this little break in my attitude gave him enough time to grab the sphere and chuck it into a tree. I watched the sphere go sailing through the air before I turned back to him, "Auron! You jerk!" I kicked him in the shin before storming off.

"Stupid Auron and his 'Oh look at me, I don't know how to take a joke'." I muttered as I came back to the main trail of the forest. I was heading back to the inn, when this oddly dressed guy playing a small harp stopped me.

"Hello, miss, I was wondering if I could interest you in a little game."

I sent him a quick glance before saying, "No thanks."

But of course you can't be nice about these kinds of things because the minute you do they think they can 'convince' you other wise. "You'll be rewarded if you win," the man said in an attempt to get me to play his little game. Though, I'm not sure if man is the correct term, he kind of resembled a parrot.

"I really don't have time for games," I said fighting down the urged to just punch the guy in the face and walk off.

But this guy wanted to push his luck. If he had looked at me, he would have realized my hand were hovering over my daggers and to provoke me would not be a wise thing to do. "All you have to do is touch the blue butterflies…"

By this time, I cracked. I grabbed the handle of one of my daggers and brought it dangerously close to his throat. "Alright, listen up, Polly. I do not want to play your stupid game. I don't like butterflies and I don't like you. Now, I'm going to leave, and you are going to take this sorry looking parrot costume off and NEVER harass me about your stupid precious butterflies again, got it?" I didn't wait for a reply, I merely latched my dagger on my waist and stalked off towards the inn.

I was about to enter when I recalled that Auron and I shared a room and he would most likely go back to the room. I groaned as I turned and walked down the snowy path to the temple. I rubbed my arms to warm myself as I continued down to the temple area. "Stupid Auron… stupid parrot guy… stupid Zanarkand… stupid Seymour…" I mumbled as I walked up to the temple doors.

After entering through the temple doors, I was confronted by the soothing hymn of the Fayth. I walked further in and knelt down to pray. I closed my eyes and let the hymn calm me. I hadn't been inside the walls of a temple since that horrific day on Besaid. I felt a reassuring feeling of safety inside the temple. Being so close to Bevelle, many think the temple would be under constant attacks by Zanarkand, however, it seems to be the opposite.

"Brooke…" 

My eyes shot open at the sound of my name. I looked around the room, searching for the owner of the voice. When I didn't find the voice's owner, I just closed my eyes again.

"_Brooke, come see me…"_ the voice called again.

I looked around again. _'Great, now the mystical disembodied voices are speaking to me …'_ I stood and waited for more instructions.

_"In the chamber of the Fayth…"_

Of course, why would I ever be able to go some where without a problem? Never, That's when. I slowly moseyed my way to the antechamber. As I got close to the chamber itself, I took a look around to see if anyone was watching me. The last thing I needed was a summons to Bevelle's high court because I entered the chamber of the Fayth. Luckily for me, the temple was remotely empty, for the said reasons before. People assume it would be under attack.

As I approached the door it slowly slid open. When it was halfway open, I bent down and slipped in. Once safely inside, the doors slid back down. A cool wind whipped around the room and a woman appeared before me. She was slightly taller than me and her thin lips were curved into a small smile. She had piercing blue eyes that matched the blue hair that flowed from her head. She was wearing a pale violet colored dress. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lady Brooke," she spoke softly, "It is always nice to meet someone you've heard much about."

I smiled, "Well, I'm flattered that the Fayth speak of me," I paused before I added, "…I think."

"Do not worry, no ill words were spoken of you, chosen one." She walked towards me, he dress sweeping the floor. "I must say though, I do wonder why a young girl such as yourself was chosen to save Spira."

"As do I," I replied. "I would have imagined that a warrior type guy would have been chosen. Regardless, though, I will do everything I can to help."

"Do not do what others thinks you should. Yet, believe in your own cause and let that be the light that leads you through the dark times that are to come," she informed me.

I nodded. "I know, I'm not going to do this only because I'm the chosen one, I have reason I hold close to my heart that have caused me to go. The fact that I'm the chosen one only adds to my reasoning, not change it."

"I'm pleased to hear that." She smiled. "I do believe he made good judgment when selecting you."

She closed her eyes and lifted her head. He soft peaceful expression turned into a scowl. I watched her with a strange curiosity as she opened her eyes again. "Oh for the love of Bahamut," she muttered bitterly, "How dare he step foot in this hallowed place."

She turned her head to me, "Seymour and another 'friend' of yours is here. They're already looking to put you on trial for 'attacking a Maester' and I do not wish for you to be in trouble for this. When you leave, stay low and to the left. You can get out of the temple without being seen. I wish you luck on your journey, Lady Brooke."

"Thank you," I said as I walked to the door of the chamber.

But before she let me leave she said, "Tyseuh is searching for your mind. He can't find it now because you are within the walls of the chamber. When you leave, think about anything but your location. You do not want to be caught within temple walls."

"I don't want to get caught at all," I muttered as I crept out.

She wasn't exaggerating when she said he was searching for my mind. The minute the chamber door shut, he found me.

'**Lady Brooke, there you are. I've been looking for you. Where have you been?'**He said in a less than friendly voice.

'_I was napping. And why were you looking for me? What have I said about entering my mind!'_

'**I know. I just find it hard to start the day without your voice,'** His said in a sarcastic tone. **'Now, where are you?'**

I was almost out of the temple by now. Just had to stall this game of cat and mouse a little while longer. _'What does it matter?'_

'**Why are you avoiding the question?'**

'I'm not avoiding anything. Why do you want to know?' 

'**Can't a friend ask a simple question?'**

'_A friend, yes, however, you're not my friend,'_ I was now out of the temple and a wave of relief swept over me.

'**I'm hurt, now, quit the games and tell me where you are.' **He said in a forceful tone.

'_Or no…'_ I started to run down the snowy path towards the inn, when his voice entered my mind once more, **'Fine.'** As I was just reaching the inn he came back in my mind, with newfound information.

'**Macalania. You can play all the games you wish, Lady Brooke. However, I always win.'**

"Shit…" I said out loud as I ran into the inn. I threw open the door to our room and yelled, "Auron, move! We're leaving now!"

He jumped up off the bed and looked at me like I was crazy. "Why the sudden rush?"

"Bevelle's looking to put me up on trial. MOVE!" His eyes went slightly wide before returning to normal as he said, "We move."

The second we left the inn; I heard Tyseuh's voice ring out through the air. "There they are!"

I grabbed Auron hand. "RUN!" I screamed. We ran into the forest. We had a slight lead and we kept it till we came to a fork in the road. "We split up."

He looked down at me, watching me carefully, "Why?"

"There aren't that many of them, they'll have to split up. I can take a few on my own, but if all of them, plus Tyseuh and Seymour are there we stand no chance. Now go damn it!" Without another word, we took of down the two separate paths.

'**Quick thinking and logical reasoning, that is something admirable and attractive in a woman. Too bad, it won't work.'**

I shook my head, trying to ignore his words as I ran straight into something. At first I thought it was a tree since it didn't move when I made contact with it, but to my own horror I discovered it wasn't a tree. "Hello," the brunette said as I ran into him.

"Holy hell!" I yelled out, "How did you get here!"

He grabbed my wrist, "Such a mouth on such a fine girl." He began to pull me back towards the inn. "You are coming with me."

I kicked him in the back of the leg. "I beg to differ."

His grip on my wrist faltered and I broke free again. I started running as fast I could. As I was running, I took a quick glance over my shoulder to see if I was being followed. Much to my own disappointment, I found Tyseuh giving chase and gaining quickly. I tried my best to pick up speed, but it didn't work. He was beyond fast and took a running leap at me, wrapping his arms around my legs, knocking me to the ground. "Lady Brooke, you are proving to be quite a problem."

"Oh well, too bad." I said as I threw a punch to his head. He reeled back in pain as I fumbled to my feet and went to run again.

"No, you don't," he said as he grabbed my ankle, knocking me back down.

"Leave me alone! I refuse to go back to that flamboyant blue haired bastard and no one, not even Yevon himself can make me!" I continued to yell as I struggled with him.

"How about you and I strike a deal," he threw out.

I dealt him a swift kick to the head, "I don't make deals with the devil." And once again I was running. I didn't get far when I heard approaching footsteps. As I glanced over my shoulder, I would have sworn I was imagining things. Out of Tyseuh's back were two demonic looking wings that spanned about 12 feet.

"Holy Fu-" I was cut off as he leapt off the ground and swooped down on me, lifting me up under the arms. "I think you have things mixed up dear. I'm not the devil. I'm the demon of death. Now…" he flew up above the trees. I grabbed his arms as tight as I could as he continued his ascent. "About our deal…"

A/N: Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I had fun writing it and I have some of the next chapter up. If the beginning seems a little 'ehh' to you, its because I had trouble deciding on how to start it, but the rest of the chapter is good, I hope.

Thank You:

Anasazi Darkmoon: Yea they better not do anything to my account or else –shakes fist- oh man, hope you liked this chapter, I dedicated it to you since I haven't spoken to you in a while. Hope everythings okk. Well um, toodles!

labrat-seph: -mutters something about stupid typos and how the stupid piece of crap computer should have caught it- Yea Crystal 'saved' her from Maester Seymour, but if you think about it.. if she didn't come into the bathroom in the first place, Brooke would have been gone already. So as Brooke says, "I don't owe you crap!"

Sly: Yes, we would all love to just beat the crap out of Seymour, he's just stupid and annoyingly gross. I'm working on the next chapter of New Life, though I can't say for sure when it'll be up. School starts on Tuesday –cringes- So I'll try my best, I want to finish it before school gets into full swing.

Emmy-miester: hehe, hope you enjoyed your paintball with the plushie! Lol, Yea iI got that from a few people that Brooke's reminiscing was sad. I know, but I mean this one of the reasons she's going, to find him.

Akiraine of Gia: Vincent is just awesome! I know, he should be coming back into the story sometime soon, maybe 2 more chapters and he'll be back… not making any promises though because I don't have it written out, just an estimate… I'm glad you like it, and I know this story has a different atmosphere from the other. The other one is a highschool fic, this is more of a AH THE WORLDS GOING OT BE DETROYED! Type thing lol

Krystall Trensk: I'm glad you liked it, it was hard making up memories and what not. I wanted them to be sweet, funny, believable… I ended up not going upstate, stupid friends making me take off worrk! Complications… hehe Now she has a major problem heh –laughs evilly- and as for your question… uh –whistle innocently- I don't know what you're talking about…


	14. Plead Insanity

A/N: AND I'M BACK! –Rooms goes silent everyone stares- er, right… anyway! Sorry it took so long for me to update! School is a bitchhh! I hate it! –glares at school and AP bio text book- well in the last chapter, Brooke found herself in quite a predicament with Tyseuh, this is where the chapter picks up, and losta 'fun' here. Well enjoy! Toodles!

Disclaimer: You should by now, I own nothing! Not even this pen! I stole it for Anna lol. –grins-

888

**Plead Insanity**

I didn't respond, well more like I couldn't. I was petrified silent. My breathing was fast and shallow. I could hear my own heart beat. He laughed as he continued to ascend and my grip on him became tighter and tighter. "Now, being the Demon of death is great and all, but I too can get lonely."

I closed my eyes not looking down, nor enjoying where this one sided conversation was going.

"Brooke, finding a partner is difficult for someone like me. Because I want the tenderness of a woman's touch, but I also want that rough side, or dark side if you will." He paused letting me contemplate his words. I, however, was doing anything but that. The only thing I could think of was dropping to my death. I could feel his hot breath on my the back of my neck as he continued, "But I found it. And it was in you. Now, you're problems? I can make them all go away. Measter Seymour, Zanarkand, everything, and all you have to do is agree to be mine. I'll give you perpetual life, beauty and power."

Even if I had wanted to give an answer to that offer, I couldn't. I couldn't say anything. I was still fixed on the extreme amount of distance between the ground and myself. "Brooke?" I heard him sigh when I didn't answer. "Ok, think about it."

With that said, he dropped me. I let out an ear-piercing scream as I fell. My life flashed before my eyes as I neared the tops of the trees. I covered my head and closed my eyes, as I was about to make contact with a tree. I waited for the impact, but it never came. Instead when I opened my eyes, I was cradled in Tyseuh arms. "You didn't think I'd just let you drop to your death, did you?"

I was so overwhelmed with everything that was happening that I just looked at him with a blank expression before my eyes rolled back into my head and I passed out… again.

888

Yevon only knows how long I was out, but when I awoke later I had a throbbing pain in the back of my head and a crick in my neck. I opened my eyes slowly and blinked a few times to get used to the poor lighting. I was laying on a hard cold floor. I slowly pushed my self up into a sitting position.

I looked around, taking in my surrounding. I was in some sort of celled compartment. It was dark and smelt of rotting decay. I crawled over to the side of the cell I was in and peered out. My hearts immediately jumped into my throat. This wasn't a cell; it was a cage. A cage suspended over a dark eerie pit of impending doom.

"Oh my Yevon," I muttered softly as I backed away from the bars. "Where the hell am I?"

"Are you awake up there?" I heard someone call out. I jumped slightly, frightened by the breech of silence.

When I finally managed to find my voice the only thing I could stutter out was, "Uh… yea…"

I heard some movement before the same voice said, "Maester Seymour wishes to converse with you. He'll be in, in a few minutes, so just hang around till then," he snorted and laughed at his own pathetic joke before leaving.

My head started to pound again and this feeling of danger laid heavily on my stomach. The place I was in was almost dead quiet, had there not been a few pained moans every so often, I would have thought I was alone. After a good fifteen minutes of silence, I heard a door open and the familiar voice of the Maester filled the room. My throated tightened and I held my breath as his footsteps echoed louder. I assume he's not all that happy with me, not after that scene in Bevelle.

My thoughts were interrupted when the caged jerked. I gasped loudly as it slowly made its descent towards the floor. It finally came to rest right in front of the Maester. He had a twisted smile on his face as he looked down at me. "Lady Brooke, how kind of you to join us. I never did get to _thank you_ for that _lovely_ evening. You left in such a hurry…"

I lifted my head and glared at him. _'What the hell does he want with me?' _The feeling of danger was running through my body. I watched him closely as he unlocked the cage's door. Once open he took a step inside, instinctively I reached for my weapons. _'Gone… of course, no one in their right mind would have left me armed.'_

He laughed sinisterly and took a knee in front of me. "Dear Brooke," he made a grab for my chin.

I quickly swatted his hand away and growled, "Don't touch me."

"Your life is in my hands, you would dare speak to me in such a manner?"

I gritted my teeth, but remained silent. He smiled again, which made my insides wrought with contempt. I wanted to bash his head into the ground. That's when I realized I was missing someone, "Where's Auron?"

He frowned and stood. He took a few steps around me. "My dear, I think you should be worrying about yourself. You see, Lady Brooke, your in Bevelle's waiting chambers. You will be put on trial in front of the grand council and… to be quite frank, you're looking at a nice permanent vacation in the Via Purifico."

I could feel the color draining from my face as he said those last two words. My blood ran cold as I muttered, "The… Via… Pur… Purifico…?"

"Yes." The feeling of danger turned into immediate dread. The Via Purifico was specifically made for the worst criminals in Spira and never once has someone come out… alive that is. I suddenly felt nauseous and dizzy. I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths.

"Well, I believe your out-look may have changed a bit." I could hear the condescension in his voice as he said that.

I swallowed hard and asked him again, "Where is Auron?"

He rolled his eyes and flicked his hair over his shoulders. "In a cell awaiting trial. He's being charged as an accessory to your crime and could very well meet the same fate as you." He continued to pace around me, "Brooke, this can all go away. Just do your duty as the chosen one. Take me to Zanarkand." He took a knee in front of me again. "Let me make you my wife."

I sneered at him. I don't now what happened but this feeling of intense hatred coursed through my veins. I quickly spat in his face and said, "I'd rather die."

Next thing I knew I was on the floor grasping my left cheek. He moved so fast I didn't even realize that he hit me until he was standing over me with his fist clenched. "Then you shall die by those words." He quickly turned and walked out of the cage. He turned to the guard and said, "The whore is all yours 'til the trial tomorrow."

The guard looked in at me with a twisted smile as he looked over every inch of my body. I cringed and gagged involuntarily. Before I knew it, I was being pulled off the ground and pushed down the hall. The guard had one hand on my left arm and another on the back of my neck. "Heh, me and you are gonna have some fun."

I shuddered violently as his hot breath fell on my neck. He continued to push me forward until we came to a long hall of cells. I could feel the eyes of the inmates gazing at me. I even received a few catcalls. I kept my eyes on the ground as he pushed me past the cells and into and office type room. He shoved me into the desk before he turned to lock the door. I made a slight groan of pain as my hip made hard contact with the sharp corner of the desk.

"So…" he started to get my attention. I turned and glared at him. He smirked. "What 's your name sweet cheeks?" he said as he caressed my arm.

I took a few quick steps back and said, "Don't touch me…"

He smirked again. "I'm gonna do more than touch you," he remarked as he made a grab for me. I jumped back quickly, evading his reach. He frowned and advanced towards me. I in turn, continued to move back away from him. "The more you resist, the more it'll hurt… you."

I picked up a book sitting on the table beside me and flung it at his head, "Don't come near me!" Luckily, he wasn't all the swift and the book smacked him upside the head, allowing me a moment's reprieve. I ran past hi m to the door. I tugged at the handle, but it was locked. _'Shit!'_

He grabbed my shoulders and roughly pulled me back. He shoved me down on the desk behind me. I knew all along what he was going to do, but the severity of it, just struck me now. I wasn't going down without a fight. I started to scream and swing wildly. My fist connected with the left side of his head and he took a sep back away from me. I flipped back over the desk to keep some kind of distance between us.

He rubbed his head and laughed, "So you like it rough, eh?" He ran around the desk, I tried to get away, but he grabbed the back of my shirt, jerking me back. He ripped it and turned me to face him. He grabbed both my wrists roughly and shoved me into the wall. I couldn't even groan because he had already smashed his head into mine, planting lustful kisses on my lips. He forcefully shove his tongue into my mouth. I wanted to throw up; it was repulsive. This was it; I bit down on his drawing, drawing out a scream and some blood. This distraction allowed me to quickly bring my knee up to meet his groin. He yelled out in pain and stumbled backwards. I went to run, but tripped over a box on the floor. I scrambled to get back to my feet, but as I was going to run, he recovered. He pushed me back to the floor and grabbed my throat. "Alright, bitch, you aren't even worth it."

I grabbed his wrist and desperately tried to get his hand away from my throat. I couldn't breath and I could feel my arms loosing strength. In desperation, I raked my nails across his face. He screamed out and stood up, grabbing at his face.

I took in a deep breath of need air that was quickly released again when a foot made contact with my ribcage. "Oh vilg," I cried out as I pulled my legs up and rolled over.

"You speak that dirty language?" He kicked me again, which caused me to yell out. I rolled away and got to my hands and knees, but since I wasn't moving nearly fast enough, he came running up next to me and kicked me in the ribcage sending me sprawling to the floor once more. This time though, I didn't move… I couldn't. Breathing had become painful for me.

I took a few shallow breaths of air before he came over to me. Pain was coursing through my body as he leaned over me. He grabbed a handful of my hair and violently pulled me to my feet. I had all I could do to stay on my feet. _'Oh my Yevon, what did I ever do to deserve this…'_ He pulled my head back, before smashing it into the wall.

I couldn't even react to it, I was in so much pain my body didn't know how to respond. "Let's go," he growled as he dragged me out by the hair. I stumbled along as he dragged me down the hall. He stopped before an empty cell. He pushed me to the floor, as he took out his keys to unlock the door. Had I been in better shape, I would have made a run for it, but… I couldn't even breathe correctly. Once the door was open, he pretty much threw me up against the wall in the cell. "Rot in hell, you traitorous bitch," were his last words before he slammed the door shut and locked it, leaving me alone in this dark cell.

I slowly slid down the cell wall, until I hit the floor. I leaned my head against the wall and took a few breaths of air. I could feel a warm trickle of blood coming down my forehead. I lifted my hand to that area. I brought my hand down to eye level and looked at the crimson liquid. As I was studying, I broke out into a fit of violent coughs. When the coughing stopped I wiped my mouth, only to find more blood. _'Oh Yevon, I'll be lucky if I'm not dead by tomorrow…' _

I didn't even get to have time to myself, because after the door at the end of the hallway shut, I heard the calls from the other inmates. Things like, 'Heh, have fun, sweetie? Looks like things were a little rough' were said to me. I tried to ignore it, but found I couldn't. Could things possibly get any worse then they were? I painfully pulled my legs up to my chest, wrapping my arms around them and buried my face in my knees as I cried myself to sleep.

888

I woke up the next morning to the pleasant sounds of a very angry Tyseuh. "What do you mean by 'You put her in her place?'" his yells echoing down the corridor.

"She needed to know her place. She refused to fall into submission, so I beat her into it." I cringed at the sound of my attacker's voice.

After he said that, I heard no response, only the sounds of footsteps growing closer. I shimmied back into a dark corner of my cell in hopes that they wouldn't be able to see me. A few minutes passed before their shadows rested on the floor of my cell. "Open it," the 'angel' growled.

"Calm yourself," the guard snappily remarked as he sorted through the keys. Finally finding the correct one, he put slid open the door.

"Brooke?" Tyseuh called into the chamber. I held my breath hoping he'd just go away, I didn't want to see him now or ever again. This whole thing was all his fault. He turned and smacked the guard. "Turn on a freakin' light," he ordered.

The guard mumbled something under his breath before flicking a switch, ultimately flooding my cell with light. I closed my eyes tightly, not used to the light, and hid my face in my hands. I heard some movement, and felt a gentle hand touch my arms, lightly pulling them away from my face. I opened one eye and then the other, so I could glare at him effectively. He didn't seem phased by this at all, instead he stood quickly and punched the guard. "What did you do to her!"

The guard stumbled back. "Damn it! What the hell is your problem?"

"Under what jurisdiction do you have to do this to one of your prisoners?" he growled his fist clenched.

"Hey, I had full permission from Maester Seymour to do what I wanted," the nameless guard said in his own defense.

His whole body seemed to shake with anger as he turned and looked at me. I continued to glare at him, letting him know that I hated him.

'**You don't blame me for this, do you?'**

'_I hate you.'_

'**Lady Brooke, I assure you, I would never allow such travesties to occur…"**

I looked away from him; I didn't want to talk to him. "I have nothing more to say to you," I voiced.

"Fine," he said through clenched teeth. "Have you even thought about my preposition."

"Yea, right in between the attempted rape and the assault," I remarked bitterly.

He didn't say anything else to me, instead he turned and left the cell and briskly walked off down the hall. The guard followed quickly behind him. I sat there, pain being my only companion. Maybe they'll just feel badly for me and let me go. Yeah, and maybe I'll sprout wings and fly myself out of here. I sighed and leaned my head back on the wall closing my eyes… eventually dosing off.

I don't think I was sleeping for long, before I was awoken again by the slamming of the cell door. I lifted my head lazily and glanced at the Maester standing before me. He looked down at me with disdain before saying "Disgusting, she needs to be cleaned before we put her on trial." He glared at me. "Get up."

I didn't move, not like I really could. A low growl emitted from his mouth. He hit the guard standing next to him. "Pick her up and bring her to Harmony. Tell her to clean her and _only_ clean her. I do not want her healed, am I understood?"

The guard nodded slowly before gently lifting my off the ground. He cradled me in his arms and walked softly down the long hall. As we passed by some of the cells, I would have sworn I saw Auron, but as quickly as I saw it, it was gone again. I sighed heavily and dropped my head against the stranger's chest.

"Are you ok?" he asked lowly.

I opened my eyes and sent him a questioning look. "Does it look like I'm ok?" I snapped back.

"Sorry, what happened?" he asked again softly.

"Didn't wanna marry Seymour, or give myself up to some guard, and this was my reward," I replied.

He looked at me with wide eyes, "You're the one being put on trial for assaulting the Maester?"

"That's what they're charging me with?" I closed my eyes again.

"I'm sorry, but in this condition, you don't look like you could hurt a fly," he said as he shifted my weight in his arms so he could open the door.

I sighed heavily, "Yeah, well… it happens."

He walked me over to a bed and laid me down. "I'll be right back." He walked over to the door adjacent to the bed and knocked softly, "Harmony? I have someone you have to clean."

A loud groan was heard from behind the door. "If its another disgusting pervert inmate you can forget it. That wasn't part of the job description when I took it."

He smiled and laughed softly, "No, Harmony, it's a girl that's really badly beaten. Please come out."

A few minutes past before the door opened. A petite girl with blonde hair walked out into the room where I was. She turned towards me and gasped. "Oh my Yevon!" She came towards me and her amethyst eyes ran over me. "What in all that is holy happened to her? I mean what, was she found on the outskirts of Bevelle?"

The young man shook his head, "She's the one to be put on trial today…" he trailed off. He shook his head, "Anyway, orders are to wash her and only wash her. Maester Seymour does _not_ want her healed."

The blond looked over at the guard with disbelief. "You're kidding right? She looks like she fighting between life and death right now."

The guards face fell solemn, "She's going to be put to death…"

The blond woman looked up, worry clearly expressed in her eyes. "She's the one that's…"

He just nodded slowly before walking towards the door. "Just get her cleaned, she's to be on trial in an hour. And please Harmony, for both of us, don't heal her… you'll only get us both in trouble…"

Harmony frowned and didn't respond. She waited 'til he closed the door before she moved closer to the bed I was on. "Not to heal you. I'm the flippin' white mage of Bevelle and they think I'm not to going to heal someone that need healing. This is absurd!"

She looked over my body taking in all the damage. She frowned deeply, "Well, you definitely need to be cleaned… can you sit up?"

"I can try…" I muttered as I slowly rose into a sitting position. Pained coursed through me with each movement. I couldn't believe what shape that bastard left me in. After sitting up, she helped me over to tub area where I was going to be cleaned.

888

After a good half hour of scrubbing my hair and body, I was fully clean. She was even so kind to do my hair, although she was muttering curses under her breath about not being able to heal me. "Listen, I would heal you, but I'm in enough hot water as it is, and they would know if I did. However," she held up a small tablet. "I've been working in the Alchemistry field, and well I came up with this. I'm not sure if it'll work, but what have you got to loose, right?" she smiled warily. "I'm really sorry…"

I took the tablet and stuck it in my pocket before shaking my head slowly, "You've done more than enough for me. Thank you."

She didn't even get to appreciate the thanks because the second those words left my mouth, two guards burst through the door. "Brooke Rassi, you will come with us." I sighed heavily. This wasn't going to be a pleasant ordeal…

888

I was now standing in front of the council of Maesters: Seymour, Kinoc, Mika, and Kelk Ronso. I was placed on this hovering podium, which made me question why something like this was in a 'no machina zone.' I was having difficulties standing, which by the expression on Seymour's face I could tell he was enjoying.

A few minutes passed before the doors were swung open below me. "Sorry, your grace. We had some difficulties with this one."

I moved to the edge of the 'hovering platform' and looked down. I saw that familiar firm, crimson clad figure below. "Auron!" I called out with a smile on my face.

He looked up in my direction, and I would swear I saw a smile come to his lips. "Brooke! Are you ok?" he called up.

"Not really…" I muttered under my breath before I said in a louder voice, "As good as I can be…"

However, our little reunion was dampened by Maester Seymour. "Well, isn't this sweet? You!" he pointed to the guard, "do what was done with her."

Within minutes, Auron was up on the hovering podium with me. He smiled slightly before frowning. He looked intently at my face and brushed the hair away from my eyes before asking, "What happened to your face?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but I was interrupted by the decrepit voice of Maester Mika. "Brooke Rassi, you are charged with assaulting a Maester of Yevon on two accounts along with conspiring with the Al Bhed and attempting to give information to Zanarkand."

My mouth dropped in shock before I shouted out, "What!" Give Information to Zanarkand? Conspiring with the Al Bhed? What the hell? "I never did such thi-"

"Silence," the deep voice of Maester Kelk Ronso boomed through out the courtroom. "You will speak when we are finished."

I bit my tongue to keep me from talking. By the looks of this, I wasn't going to get out of this, especially by yelling out like that. My grip around the railing tightened, so much so, that my knuckles were white. Auron placed his hand on my shoulder and whispered, "Calm down…"

Maester Mika cleared his throat before continuing, "And you, Auron Mareski, are being charged with assaulting a Maester and being an accessory to the escape of one, Brooke Rassi." He leaned forward and sent a glance towards us. I couldn't believe this, this whole thing is outrageously ridiculous. "What do you have to say for yourselves?"

Auron went to speak, but I beat him to it. "I didn't know that protecting yourself, and helping others was a crime," I said bitterly.

"It's not, however, Brooke, that isn't what you did," Seymour said, sending a glare in my direction.

I stood firmly and said, "Oh so when you were about to snap my wrist, I was supposed to just let you. Or when the Iron Giant attacked that DEFENSELESS Al Bhed Mother and child, I was suppose to allow them to die? Oh well I'm sorry that was never specified."

"Lady Brooke, I will tell you only once, do not raise your voice in this room," the plump Maester barked out.

"I'm sorry, however, I don't see how I am standing trial on such faulty accusations," I was going to continue but Auron's grip on my shoulder tightened and I took that as an indication to stop talking.

When I was silent, the council of Maesters looked to Auron waiting for him to speak. Auron was quiet for a while before he finally said, "I am guilty of standing up for my morals, but that is all."

"Brooke, have you nothing to say on your defense about assisting Zanarkand?" Maester Kinoc asked. He had a small smile toying on his lips, and I wanted to kick him in the head.

I closed my eyes tightly as anger coursed through my veins, I gritted my teeth and said in a calm fashion, "Do you not know where I am native to? I hail from the Isle of Besaid. An island recently decimated by Zanarkand. Now, why in the name of Yevon would I be passing on information to them?" I looked up at the four Maesters, they seemed to be contemplating me words. I smiled mentally, thinking this would get me off the hook for at least that accusation. I mean it's only the logical thing. Why would I be assisting a city that destroyed everything I knew.

This of course wasn't the case, Seymour immediately pounced on that idea. "You were the only survivor. Isn't that just… _convenient?"_

My eyes shot open and my rage took over, I shook Auron off my shoulder and glared at him. "How dare you! Zanarkand killed my family! They killed everyone I loved! I was forced to watch the killing of my little sister! How dare you say that I am helping them! I want nothing more than to see that city fall! I hate them for taking everything away from me, you know that!" I pointed an accusing finger at Seymour. "You know of my journey and of the prophecy."

"Do you not see the anger writhing within her? She's a danger to the society." The Guado Maester sent a look of mock pity towards me. "It's for her own good that she is taken away from society."

The other Maester were hesitant at first, but eventually nodded their head in agreement. "Brooke Rassi," the elderly Maester started. "You are hereby sentenced to spend the rest of your life in the watery depth of the Via Purifico. Auron Mareski, you face a similar fate. You will spend the rest of your life in the Maze of Sorrows, the labyrinth of the Via Purifico. Now, take them out of my sight."

Within minutes, the hovering podium was on the level floor. I felt hands on my arms and they began to pull me away. I quickly broke from them and shouted one last thing, "You, Maester Seymour, are putting your people in danger because I refuse to take your hand in marriage! The blood of the followers will be on your hands!" After those words left my mouth, a hand was clamped over it and I was dragged away.

888

I was pulled down a different hallway from Auron. He was so refined about all this, but then again, he's lived a bit longer than I. As he disappeared from my sight I could feel the tears well up in my eyes and I stopped struggling. _'This is it…I can't believe it… A few weeks ago and I never would have guessed any of this would ever happen…'_ At this point the tears were cascading down my face as I pulled in to this dark room. The other guard that was escorting me to my death, lifted up a piece of metal out of the floor.

"This is your new home for the next… hour or two…" he laughed to himself before he turned his back to me. He bent over and picked something up. When he turned back around, he was holding my daggers and sword. "Yours?" I looked at him confused. What the hell was going on? I watched him as he tossed my stuff into the hole. "Well we can't leave you defenseless, hope you can find your stuff down there."

The guard that had his hand clamped over my mouth, removed it and looked at me curiously. "For someone who is facing death, you are awfully quiet."

I looked at him, my eyes still watery from the crying, but I didn't say anything. He looked at me sadly, "How old are you?"

"Eighteen," I muttered.

"Wow … I'm really sorry bout this," and with those words spoken he pushed me forward. I let out a yelp as I fell forward into the dark watery pit with a splash.

888

A/N: And there you have it people, another wonderful rendition of Operation PayBack, I apologize for taking so long delay, I wanted to get out New Life first, which will be ended on Oct. 25 for anyone interested. Well I do hope you liked this chapter, I worked hard these past couple days to write it, well finish it. Hey you know the deal, review and I'll update… eventually. –grins-

Thank You:

Akiraine of Gia- Yea, I liked writing that recorder part. It's basically just for the sequel, I'm thinking about writing -smirks- it's not definite, but yeah. Yeah, I'm interested in that kind of stuff too, which is why I made Tyseuh Demon of Death -grins- And well his deal was in the beginning of this chapter. So yeah, you were slightly off with Tidus, but not completely, he has something…. I'm saying to much. You'll see in later chapters. And Vincent and Lenne and them will be back soon enough, I know where I'll have them introduced. I can't believe your friends did that to you! That's horrible! Lol I'm so pissed AC Hasn't come out. -growls-

SLy - I have wings! -spreads out black feathery wings- heh pretty -pets them- soffft -grins- And No he's not sin. I'm not going to incorporate sin into this. -smiles- I'm glad you like my stories and don't worry, I most definitely continue writing, after I finish New Life, I'll be writing up a story called Elemental War, FFX section soo look for it after Oct. 25 -smiles- oh and in case you didn't get that, I'll be posting up New Life's epilogue Oct 25 (One year Anniversary!)

Chaka the Chopstick Ninja - lol not a problem, you reviewed this time! -dances- Yea I know what you mean bout roleplaying. It's fun! -dances- though I haven't done it… in a really long time… hmm -ponders- yeah well Auron isn't the brightest crayon in the box, now is he? Lol Yup, that's good ol' Tyseuh for you. Now everyone knows what he is and somewhat of his purpose -whistles innocently-

crystal-sakura-marlene - yeah well I like typos lol, and nope he didn't have to track her down! They were together the whole time, kinda, sorta… not really. Shhhh, that's ok ,we'll pretend they were! And thanks for Betaing (that totally not a word) it! Really appreciate it! And hey, I'm getting better! –dances-

LoserKid05 hey! Glad you think so! Hope you liked this chappie -smiles-

Krystall Trensk - Yeah, well do I ever really let my characters get any rest? Not in the least! Lol Everytime they rest something bad happens whahaha. -shrugs- My happiness muse ran away.. lol oh well…

Anasazi Darkmoon - Well I'm glad you liked it! I had fun writing it, and this one was, not so much fun, more of a hassle, but oh well -shrugs- I hope you like this chapter, and Sephy says hi (Sephy) -waves-


	15. Fighting for Life

A/N: Hey, I'm finally back with an update. I apologize for the wait. But I had to finish up New Life, and I'm writing another story called Elemental War. –Look for it soon, put me on Author Alert if I'm not on there already and read to the bottom, I'll have a preview of the story down there- Plus, AP Bio, which is like the HARDEST class ever! Oh! And I retook the SAT! I WENT UP 90 POINTS! I HAVE A 1780! –went up 50 in .. can you guess? WRITING!- lol okies well this is pointless, so, enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything... nope not me! Nothing!

000

**Fighting For Life**

The snow crunched under her boots as she approached the small cottage. _'Only took long enough'_ she thought as she walked up to the small house. _'Walking is not my thing…'_

As she was halfway down the pathway the door to the small cottage flew open and a girl walked out to meet her. "Crystal!" she called as she walked towards her.

Crystal smiled, "Hi, Sakura," she greeted to girl. "It's been a while."

She nodded her head, her light brown hair falling in her face. "Too long, come in. I was just making tea and watching the sphere… They found some Zanarkand spies."

Crystal raised an eyebrow, "You don't say…" She briskly followed Sakura into her home. Sakura continued into the kitchen as Crystal sat and eyed the sphere. She growled at the image on the Guado Maester on it.

_"We are pleased to announce, the war is turning around. We have found two of Zanarkand's top spies. They were tried and prosecuted to the fullest extent of Yevon's law." He paused momentarily as the crowd cheered. He raised his arm signaling for the crowd to settle down. When the cheers turned down to a murmur, he continued his speech._

"_I must say, I was disappointed to find that they were once followers of the temples. Actually one was a former warrior monk, Auron Mareski. However, his notoriety isn't as bad as his accomplice, Brooke Rassi of Besaid Island."_

Crystal jumped up off the couch. "What!"

Sakura reentered the living room as Crystal was walking toward the front door. "Where are you going, Crystal?"

She pointed to the sphere. "That ignoramus sentenced the chosen one to the Via Purifico! I'm going back to Bevelle!"

"Now? Crystal, it's a two day walk, if not three," Sakura called after her.

Crystal opened the door and walked out, her eyes darted around making sure no one was there. She smiled at her friend as she replied, "I know, but…" a set of white, leathery feeling wings emerged from her back. "Who said I was walking?"

"Crystal! What are you doing?" she shrieked. "What if you're seen!"

She shook her head. "I won't be." With those words spoken she took to the air, heading back towards Bevelle.

888

I gasped as the cold water washed over me, taking a significant amount of water into my lungs. When I surfaced, I broke out into a cough fit, trying to rid myself of the unwanted liquid.

Once my breathing became somewhat normal again, I decided to take a look for my weapons. I took a deep breath before diving under the cold water. I swam to the bottom and groped around, trying to get a feel for something. When my hand brushed against something, I quickly grasped it and swam back to the surface. I took in a deep breath of air as I broke surface and took a gander at the object I grabbed. I grinned, it was my sword. I placed it back in its sleeve and took another dive down.

To find my daggers I had to make three trips down to the bottom of this water hell. They were smaller than my sword and further apart, maybe by like seven feet. After finally rearming myself I could feel the muscles in my body ache and I was finding I couldn't hold myself up any longer. I leaned back and allowed myself to float on the top of the water. "What a gay way to kill someone…" I muttered.

I felt a slight sting on the top of my forehead as the dirty water made contact with one of my wounds. I sighed. _'This sucks. I would rather have a brutally painful, but quick death. This crap is just until I give in to fatigue.' _"There has to be some exit… no jail is inescapable."

I groaned as I mustered up my strength and started to swim towards the left. "Bastard," I growled as my thoughts traveled to the blue haired Maester. "What the hell was he thinking…"

My muscles began to tighten once more and it was becoming difficult to swim. _'Maybe this won't be a long drawn out thing after all…'_

888

The fiend burst into pyreflies as the blade of his sword dug into its neck. "Pathetic…" He shouldered his sword as he continued to walk. "This is obscene… The only way I'll die is by starving to death."

He sauntered around the labyrinth taking out the fiends that approached. _'I wonder how Brooke is fairing…'_

His mind took on the thoughts of Brooke in her watery prison. His grip on the hilt of his Katana tightened as his anger grew. He slashed through a hard-shelled fiend with ease and continued to walk on. "I must find the exit."

888

About two and half hours later, she landed quietly in the dark outskirts of Bevelle, immediately she retracted her wings. She looked around to check that no one had seen her land. _'I must make haste; there is no time to lose.' _

She grabbed the sides of her gown before she took off running towards the temple. _'I just hope he'll listen…'_

888

"This is so gay" I cursed as I floated in the water. I closed my eyes momentarily, trying to calm myself. I wanted to scream and cry at the same time. This isn't fair, I'm 18. I shouldn't even be in this position. I should be home, getting ready for my wedding.

"Damn it!" I slapped the water, spritzing droplets of water onto my face. "This isn't fair," I muttered sadly as I felt tears well up in my eyes. I brought my hand to my face and wiped at my eyes. "I'm not going to cry now…"

I said that to myself, like I had time to do it anyway. As soon as I said that, the water current shifted. Or should I say, the stilled water was now moving and a wave of it washed over my face. "…the hell?" I sputtered out as I spit out water.

An ominous feeling washed over me and I suddenly realized… I wasn't alone.

888

The people watched her as she ran past, some of the older people complaining about young people always on the run. She didn't even give them a second glance- her mind was set. _'The fate of this human population, depends on this one girl…'_

As she came to the temple she ran up the stairs, sometimes skipping up two at a time. She stopped running as she entered the temple and walked briskly up the grand staircase to a long hall of doors.

Gracefully, she swept down the hall, to a certain door. She lifted her eyes and read the name on the door. _'Praetor Baralai.'_

888

I couldn't even grab a weapon to protect myself. The second I reached out for it, something wrapped around my legs and pulled me under the water. I waved my arms around frantically vainly trying to stop the decent. _'What the hell!'_ I felt something jab into my leg and my eyes shot open. I had to rub my eyes a few times to be sure I was seeing correctly.

'_Evrae…'_ SHIT! This is a bad thing, a very bad thing. I grabbed the hilt of my sword and tried to pull it out of its sheath, but it wouldn't budge. _'Fuck, shit, crap!'_ My mind screamed as the worm pulled me further into the water. My heart was racing and my lungs were starting to burn from the lack of oxygen. This was a really bad time to panic, not that that meant I wasn't going to.

I pounded on the tail of it, desperately trying to get free. _'My lungs are gonna burst if I don't get free…'_ That when it finally came to me, talk about epiphany. My daggers. I grabbed them and pulled them off my waist and jammed them in the tail as far as they could be pushed in.

The monster jerked violently and practically threw me away from it. I immediately swam for all I was worth up to the surface. Finally making it, I took a much need breath of air. As I was gasping for air, I whipped out my sword and held it tightly in my hand. _'Guess they make sure no one escapes…This sucks, so much…'_

No sooner had my breathing become slightly regular again the beast came at me again. It lifted it head out of the water and with one of its claw like hands, picked me up. It held me up in the air, squeezing tightly on my rib cage. I screamed out in pain as its sharp nail like claws dug into my back. Practically out of instinct, I dragged the blade of my sword along its talon.

The beast roared and threw me out of its hand. I spun in the air as I flew across the room. With my shoulder, I slammed into the wall. A reasonably loud crack echoed and an intense pain shot through me, before I dropped down into the water. I could feel my body go limp, as my eyes began to droop from the pain seething through my body. Motionless, I drifted down to the bottom. The grip on my blade was nonexistent and it drifted down to the floor, quicker than I.

The last breath of air I had in me left in the form of bubbles, rising towards their own freedom, an idea I had given up on. I could feel my eyes roll into the back of my head as I welcomed the darkness.

888

She opened his door and stepped inside. A young girl with red hair was sitting at the desk. She seemed to be reading over some documents. Crystal walked past her toward the room the Praetor was occupying. "Excuse me, Miss. Praetor Baralai is currently tired from his journey from Djose. I am sorry, but he doesn't wish for visitors today"

"Well, I need to discuss a few things with him, therefore, I will be going in there," she said with a roll of her eyes as she grasped the door's handle.

The woman placed her hand on Crystal's wrist, "You can not enter there…"

The brunette growled. "Then you tell, _Praetor Baralai _that _Crystal Bahumet _is waiting to speak with him and that I have some information on Zanarkand that he _needs_ to know."

The red head's eyes widened before she nodded. "I will tell him, please wait here." She quickly cracked open the door and slipped in, leaving Crystal outside. A few moments passed before the door opened again, this time Baralai was standing there. "What do you know?"

888

Of course I couldn't even welcome death, because just before I was completely out, the bastard grabbed me with its tail and threw me up into the air, allowing air to enter once more into my lungs. It tossed me through the air like a rag doll, catching me with its tail before I could hit the water again. _'Oh for the love of Yevon, just kill me already…'_

Instead of just allowing me to die, it wanted to toy with me some more. It dragged me back under the water, swimming in circles. I slumped forward, not fighting in the least. _'Ree-Ree, I'm sorry… I give up…'_

**'Some chosen one, giving up already? What about you're revenge on Zanarkand…You going to let Seymour get away with this?'**

My anger boiled at the mention of Seymour. My eyes shot open; we were along the floor of this watery pit. I reached out getting a hold on one of my daggers and pulling it out of its tail before latching it to the belt of my pants. I stretched my good arm out once more, pulling out the remaining dagger. I ripped it out, widening the wound it already had. The monster growled in anger before releasing me and swimming off.

However, I didn't even have time to think before it turned about and came at me full force. _'Oh Shit!'_ It opened its mouth and clamped down on my left hip. I went to scream out as I felt its teeth tear into my skin, ripping apart my muscles and tendons as it clamped down harder; however, when I screamed out, I got a mouthful of water. My eyes started to sting and my lungs were begging for oxygen. The water around me immediately turned red from the amount of blood seeping from my wounds. _'Is this … the end?'_

888

Baralai practically ran along the hallway towards the Via Purifico, Crystal following closely behind. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. Maester Seymour has made a huge mistake."

He sighed as they approached a bolted door. "If I had been here when this occurred this might have been slightly easier. I would know where she was put in and could determine where she may be now; however…"

"No matter, as long as she herself is fine," she answered as she placed her hands on her hips awaiting the doors opening.

After fiddling with the lock, the Praetor finally opened the lock. With a forceful heave and a lot of dust, the door was finally open. The only thing, they didn't find the person they wanted to find there. Instead, standing there was the stoic warrior who was the first to speak. "Do you have Brooke?"

Crystal's eyes widened slightly before turning back to their normal calm look. "You mean she isn't in there?"

Auron shook his head and in a grave tone said, "No, she was put in the water prison."

Baralai's eyes widened significantly. "I'm sorry… but there isn't much I can do now…"

Auron's head shot up and he glared at the Praetor. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well… Evrae Altana is in the water prison. I hate to say this, but there is very little chance she's alive now," he said adverting his gaze to the floor. "I apologize."

Auron grabbed the Praetors collar and shoved him up against the nearest wall. "Take me to her immediately."

Shocked by the sudden aggression of Auron, the Praetor stuttered on his words. "I, uh… uhm… Very well…"

888

Well, thank Yevon that someone up there is on my side. As soon as the beast took a chuck of my hip, its body began to convulse violently, before an explosion of pyreflies occurred, sending me out of the water at an extreme speed, ultimately allowing air to enter into my lungs.

I cried out in pain after I landed awkwardly back into the water. My arm throbbed and I couldn't move it. I floated on my back as tears careened down my face.

888

After finding their way towards the watery prison, Baralai looked down into the water and said, "We aren't going to find her… That is if she's even alive."

"Well someone has to get her out. Spira depends upon it," Crystal said with urgency in her voice.

Auron took off his jacket and threw it to the floor. He kicked off his boot and stood at the edge. "I'll find her," were his words before he dove head first into the cold waters below. _'She's alive… I know it. She's too stubborn to die…'_

As he continued to swim, he heard a low whimper reverberate off the walls. He stopped moving and listening carefully. At first all he heard were the sounds of water dripping, but after some time he heard the whimpering again. "Brooke!" he yelled out as he rapidly started swimming towards the sound.

888

_'Oh, Great! Now I'm hearing things…'_

"Brooke! Are you there?" the voice of Auron called out. I lifted my head slightly before I answered back, "Auron?"

"Brooke! Hold on!"

I dropped my head back into the water and let a smile cross my features. _'I'm not alone anymore…' _

A few minutes passed before I heard the sound of splashing water grow nearer. "Thank Yevon. Brooke, are you ok?" I merely shook my head. I mean what kind of stupid question was that? Do I look ok! "Hold on to me," he instructed as he placed an arm around my waist.

I wrapped my good arm around his neck and held onto him as tightly as I could. I sighed heavily and my head dropped onto his shoulder. "You'll be ok, Brooke. We're getting out of here." He continued to swim as I closed my eyes, slipping into a state on unconsciousness.

888

Auron's POV 

'_What the hell happened? She looks fifty times worse than she did when we parted.'_ I held onto her more tightly as I swam back to Baralai and Crystal. With much difficulty I finally got to them, and passed her off. Only as Baralai lifted her out of the water did I notice the huge abrasion on her back and hip.

I lifted myself out of the water, and walked over to her side, taking a knee besides her. Her face had grown extremely pale, her lips were blue and she looked almost half dead. Crystal and Baralai had already gone to work, casting curative magic on her. I watched as her wounds slowly closed.

I examined her arm, which appeared to have been almost dislocated from her shoulder. I glanced up at the two curiously; they were breathing heavily and leaning down on their knees. "That's all… I … can do…" Baralai sputtered out in between gasping for air. "She's in bad… shape."

Crystal nodded in agreement. "Best thing to do… is to find shelter… she needs rest."

I nodded slowly before looking back down at Brooke. With the brisk air hitting her already cold skin, Brooke shivered violently. I grabbed my coat wrapping it around her and lifted her into my arms. "Let's go then."

Inconspicuously, we made our way out of the temple's prison and out of Bevelle. Baralai led us to a small cottage. He informed us that this was once his residence, right outside of Bevelle's gates. He told us, we'd be safe here and we could stay as long as we needed, but to make sure when we left, no one saw us.

I walked into the house with Brooke in my arms. She was still shivering violently and it probably wasn't helpful that her clothes were still wet. Baralai walked over to a small fireplace that was in the living room. He started a small fire before he turned to me. "Put her over here. Her clothes will dry, and it'll warm her."

I nodded and brought her over towards the fire. I placed her down as close as I could without having to worry about her catching fire. I looked down at her face and it twitched slightly. I assumed she was dreaming about something.

888

Brooke's POV

"_Oh my Yevon…" I muttered as I placed a hand to my forehead. "Talk about pain…" I sat down on the ground, holding my head in my hands. The pain was overwhelming. _

"_I see you're doing positively lovely, Lady Brooke," I heard the snide remarks of Tyseuh._

_I glared at him. "What the hell do you want?"_

"_Tsk, tsk…" He walked around me, holding his head in the air as he did so. "I'm only here to help you, my dear."_

_I looked at him skeptically. "Psh, yeah… right…"_

_He ran a hand through his hair before taking a knee before me. He placed his hand under my chin and lifted my gaze to him. "You don't believe me?"_

_I jerked my head away from him. Pain shot through my body, but I refused to flinch. I didn't want him to know I was in pain. "This whole thing is your fault…"_

_He gave me a look that said he was hurt. "You honestly think I wanted you to go through that? After my proposition?" I remain silent, avoiding eye contact with him. "You still don't believe me do you?"_

_I looked at the floor to my left, my jaw clenched shut as I said, "Why should I believe you?"_

_He put his hand under my chin and pulled my face back towards him. He looked into my eyes sadly before pushing some strands of hair out of my face. "Brooke, my dear… you're dying…"_

888

A/N: Ohhhh no one saw that one coming. Cliff hanger oh man! –dodges rotten fruit thrown at head- Hey! Totally uncool! Yes, I realize that like three chapters in a row where I've left you with cliff hangers and I'm sorry, but oh well. It just means that you'll have to come back to figure out what happens! Whahaha! Oh and Put me on Author Alert, because I'll be coming out with a new story soon. Elemental War. I'll post a little preview, after the thank you. Oh and an ultra super thank you, To Andy for Betaing it for me! He allowed me to post tonight so now all together "Thank you, Andy!"

Thank You:

PhantomsAngel- GerrysBride: NOOTZ! I'm happy you like my story! –is really happy- Thanks again, Nootzie and you have to update soon too! NooTz N BeRry BFFL

labrat-seph: Hey! Yeah, well if Auron had been there to save her, thing wouldn't have been nearly as exciting as they were. –hides from Brooke who is royally pissed about these past few chapters- Yeah, I know… Seymour needs to die. And He will eventually whahahaha I mean.. –shifty eyes- uhm.. you heard nothing. Nope, you're thinking of Sonya, who had raven colored hair with Navy blue streaks lol.. close… Okies, well I'm off to work on Elemental War, since I have like fifty people breathing down my neck bout it! Lol toodles!

Alexxya's Secret: heh, you thought the last chapter was tough. Poor Brooke –mock cries- I'm sorry, my happiness muse ran away, and I'm left with the sadistic melancholy one –pets muse- She'll eventually find peace… but not for a while at least. Whahaha! Lol I'm cruel, I know.. and yeah… I know… another cliffhanger

Winter Sapphire: I know, it's wild I tell you. Senior year is a bitch, but actually I think this is more of a procrastination thing than anything else ya know? Like when I'm supposed to be doing AP Bio I'm like, you know I haven't worked on my fics in a long time, I should do that –goes to work on fics- lol, yeah Tyseuh cares for Brooke. As you can see… but the question is 'Is there something deeper than what I'm portraying to you?' –raises eyebrow- that's something to think bout… -grins- And yeah, Seymour needs to get killed… like now…

Jtiger: Thanks! I really appreciate new readers and reviewers! I'm glad you like the story so much! Uhm, Vincent should in the story… -tries to estimate what chapter it will be- uhm, it was going to be the next chapter, but I don't think I'll be able to fit it in, soo sometime in the next I'll give me some leeway, let's say next three chapters, look for him. Him, and his group should be making a reappearance.

No Way To Say: Well I'm glad you like it, and I hope you like this chapter as well. I know I put Brooke through a lot of shit. And there is even more to come in the next few chapters! –laughs evilly- okies, well Toodles!

BuBbly HaPpiNeSs: well hello! I'm glad you liked it, and I hope to see you review again! Last time you reviewed, you like disappeared from the reviewing Ok well Hope you like this chapter as well.

LoserKid05: Hola! I'm glad you liked it, and here's my update! Only took long enough right? Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.

CeE CrOw: Whoa, col, next time can we try English? I know you're normally in a rush with like reviews and stuff… but… uhm… that was pretty bad… lol

pinK BuNni luVvv: Hola! Glad you liked the last few chapters and I hope you continue to like the next few chapters.

Reyavie: HEY! –waves back like a maniac- I'm so proud of you! You finished reading it! Yay! –gives you cool new sword to torment AN with- I'm glad you like Brooke, I tried to make her realistic. Like I didn't want her to be all like 'Look at me I'm perfect' I know she seems that way in the beginning with Tidus but then BAM! ALL GONE! –insert evil laughter here- Yes, I thought my plot was original too. I liked it, but then again, I'm writing it and if I didn't like it… there might be a slight problem –ignores the fact that I hated New Life- Yes Auron is human! –throws confetti- I'm just hoping he's not too ooc, because I'm 'fraid he may be. –shrugs- eh… And yes Seymour is an asshole –glares at him- Tyseuh is a main player in this story, though he doesn't seem like it… he is. And you'll find out later, why.

anbu713: RYAN! –glomps- I'm glad you liked it! Eh, everyone reads at their own pace, though id I'm not mistaken you're all caught up now, so I should be expecting a few more reviews –narrows eyes- correct? Lol –smiles innocently- Uhm, your day sounded interesting lol, I tripped over a pile of clothes and fell on my face today! –pumps fist in the air- Go me! Woot! Lol and well that's probably bout it, love you too, Toodles! –waves-

loveable-M : HEY! –waves excitedly- I'm glad you read this story. I'm happy you like it! I know, everyone says the s ame thing and no worries I'll kick Seymour's ass. So yay! –throws party- Ok, well thank you so much for reviewing all those chapters, it made my day! Ok, well thank you so much, and I hope you continue to read it!

888

And I thought while I'm at it, I'll give you a little 'preview' of my next story. –grins- The story is called Elemental War, It's going to be in FFX, because I like FFX –grins- and the "summary" is. "What happens when you find out you're the God of water, and in order to save the world you have to find the other elemental gods and two angels only heard of in Legends?"

_"Boy, you don't know who you are interfering with," she said as she turned her attention to him. She circled around him, her long black hair blowing in the wind. She gripped her blade in her hand. "Have you ever wondered what it's like to be burned from the inside out… to have your soul set ablaze?" She smirked to herself before she began to twirl her blade in an intricate pattern._

_"You aren't listening to me, plea-"_

_"Tidus, get out of there!" Yuna called from across the rooftop._

_He turned to face her, his blond hair blowing over his eyes. "Yuna, we need to do this. I'm not going to run! I have to know!"_

_"Well, question and answer time is over," the woman smirked again as she stopped the blade in a vertical position. The blade was pulsing with a dark aura, sending chills down Tidus' spine. "And now, it's time to die…" she smiled sweetly before she shouted out "HELL'S DAMNATION" and sending a huge wave of dark energy hurtling straight for Tidus._


	16. The ReAwakening

A/N: Sorry for the Delay! I know that was wild.. –dodges.. nothing- Oh do I have a bone to pick with some of you. Ok, do you know how many reviews I got for the last chapter? FIVE! FIVE! Do you know how many read it! 43! –glares hard- I don't understand why you guys don't review, and it bothers the hell out of me. I liked it better when I thought no one read this… ARGH! –smacks head on wall- Ok, now that I'm done with my ranting… Yes, so you know what, I don't apologize for the delay… psh.. non reviewing jerks I should just email the chapters to the people who do review… you know, maybe I will, they'll appreciate it more anyway…

**Featured Story of the Day:** Age of Heroes by anbu713. It's a Star Wars Fic and It's awesome, as is the Author of the story, so seriously, like.. go read it now! Tell him DaKeRMySteRr sent you! –grins-

Disclaimer:  
**Da KeR MySteRr** anyway... would you like to help me with my disclaimer for the next chapter of Operation:PayBack?  
**Bstgoalie31** what's a disclaimer?  
**Da KeR MySteRr** You basically just say that I don't own anything that I'm writing about so I can't get sued for using their characters in my story..  
**Bstgoalie31** thats what i thought...it doesn't sound fun  
**Da KeR MySteRr** come on, pwease -pouts-  
**Bstgoalie31** am i in ur story yet?  
**Da KeR MySteRr** no, and your not gonna be if you don't help me  
**Bstgoalie31** ready...I, Kerri, am just using your characters as a hobbyists writing and hereby state these are not my characters and are copy written by "there name here"  
**Bstgoalie31** BACKOFF BITCHES  
**Bstgoalie31** like that...last part optional  
**Da KeR MySteRr** -shakes head- Thank you so very much...

888

**The Re-Awakening**

_I looked up at him. I was so confused, what the hell was he talking about? "What do you mean… dying?"_

"_You've taken a considerable amount of damage. Not to mention you've lost a significant amount of blood. Your body is extremely weak from the previous battle. It can't repair all your injuries," he took my hands in his own as he tried to see my face. However, my eyes were downcast and my hair hung over my face, impeding his view of my features. "It won't happen immediately. It's a long drawn out process."_

_"Way to make me feel better," I muttered bitterly. I snatched my hands away from him. I crossed them over my chest as I glared at the floor._

"_Listen," he said a bit more forceful as he place his hands on my knees. "You should be grateful that it isn't a quick thing." He moved the hair away from my face, brushing his fingertips along my cheek. "Please, just listen…" I raised my head. Sadness was definitely evident in my features, seeing as how I was overwhelmed with the feeling. "As I was saying. Your body can't produce the amount of energy to repair your injuries and keep you awake. So, it placed you in the coma. Now under normal circumstances, that would be beneficial. However, your damage is so extensive, that your body is shutting down other things so that it can work on fixing the damaged parts. That, Lady Brooke, is a problem, a HUGE problem._

888

He sat on the floor beside Brooke, both near the fire that was trying to dry their clothing. He watched her closely for any sign of life. With the exception of her chest rising and falling with each breath of air, she hadn't moved since her face twitched slightly a few hours ago. "Brooke…" he muttered softly as he caressed her face. He looked at her curiously as he pressed his hand to her cheek. _'She's ice cold…'_

He moved his hand to her neck to find a pulse. It took him a few moments before he found a slight pulse. _'This isn't a good thing…' _He ran a hand through his hair as he looked at the Chosen one. She had a dull and lifeless look to her. He sighed sorrowfully before he reached for a blanket that was on the couch. He wrapped it tightly around her. He sat, with his back against the couch. He arched his neck so that his head was resting on the cushion of the couch and closed his eyes. _'You can't die on us… not now…'_

888

_I narrowed her eyes at him. "Tell me something I don't know, Tyseuh," each word spoken was dripping with sarcastic acid._

"_Brooke, do you think I would be telling you this if I did not have some good news?" he asked his silver eyes filled with sincerity as he spoke. "I have an idea… but I need your consent and help to do it."_

_I raised an eyebrow at him. Is he being serious? Does he really just want to help me? "You really just want to help me…"_

_"You are JUST realizing this now?" He shook his head and laughed softly, "No offense, Lady Brooke, but you aren't all that swift." _

_I glared at him. Who does he think he is? Mocking me like that! Well, I never! And now he's smiling at me -- Wow, I never realized how attractive he really is… Oh my Yevon! I did not just think that. I smacked myself mentally, that damage must have affected my thought patterns as well. _

"_Lady Brooke, do not take offense. I do not mean to insult you, but how long have I told you that I only wish to help?"_

_I looked down at the ground and grumbled, "When I first started…" Stupid Jerk, 'Oh look at me, I'm Tyseuh and I'm always right…' I thought bitterly. I raised my head again and looked into his eyes. "But, why? It isn't like I agreed to marry you…"_

_He nodded slowly. "And I realize that…" he trailed off. He paused momentarily before he snapped, "Listen, do you want to live or not?" _

"_No, I want to be in pain for a month or so only to die," I snapped back. My anger was getting the better of me, which was a good thing for absolutely no one. I narrowed my eyes, glaring at him. One minute we're talking civilly, having a good time, then the next I'm ready to take his head off in a slow, painful manner. _

"_Brooke! Will you stop being such a witch and accept help when it's offered. There is no way out of this predicament. You _need _help. So swallow your pride, but be careful not to choke since it's so big, and accept it," he rose from the ground, not taking his eyes off me. "Now, are you going to take it, or not?"_

_I rolled my eyes and looked at the ground to my left. I hate it when he's right. There is no way to get out of this on my own. I have to accept his help, I have to swallow "Fine," I muttered. _

"_What?" he said loudly. He placed his hand behind his ear and moved his head closer to me. "Did I hear correctly? Is the Chosen One accepting help!" _

_I gritted my teeth, and, as he said, swallowed my pride as I replied, "Yeah… I am. Now, what do you have in mind?"_

"_You need to stimulate your body, get your body pumping adrenaline," he said as he extended his hand to me. I looked at his hand as if it was going to jump at me and bite me before I finally accepted it. Then in one easy pull he had me off the ground and standing. "I can help you with that."_

_I narrowed my eyes once more. What exactly did he have in mind? How was he going to 'get my adrenaline pumping'? What purpose would that have anyway? "Ok… and that would help… how?"_

"_It will jolt you out of your coma," he took a few steps back away from me. His brown hair hung over his eyes. With a quick movement of his head, I could once more see his eyes. He was staring into my eyes. This bothered me and I quickly averted my gaze. I felt as if he was seeing into my soul and it creeped me out. "I'm not going to lie to you," he bluntly stated. "Once you wake up… you are going to be in intense pain. Your outside wound may be closed, but internally you are still badly damaged."_

_I groaned. What else is new? I'm always in pain. I don't think I've ever had a time where I wasn't near death, horribly wounded, or wet. "Now, that isn't exactly something that makes me want to wake up…"_

"_Brooke," he growled. "Would you rather die?" He crossed his arms over his chest and glared down at me. "Because if that is the case, then I have no reason to be wasting my own energy to help you."_

_I looked down and scuffed my foot on the ground. He was right… again. "No… I don't want to die," I muttered softly. Gradually I raised my head and glanced at my brunette 'guardian angel.' "What are we going to do then?"_

"_Well, what do you do that normally results in the raising of your heart rate?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, as if he already knew the answer._

_I rolled my eyes. "I really don't have any patience for this, Tyseuh. I have things to do," I stated firmly, aggravation once again creeping into my words. "Can we just do this thing?"_

"_Fine. However, I think you might want this." He held out his right hand. In it was the ebony colored sword Vincent had given me back in Djose. "Because you are going to need it."_

888

Auron wore a peaceful expression as he slept. Or, he was. Crystal grinned as the pillow made contact with his face, causing him to jerk out of his rest. His eyes darted around the room, his face filled with confusion. When his gaze finally came to rest on a grinning Crystal, he narrowed his eyes. "Was that necessary?"

"Yes," she stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "You were snoring – so loudly, in fact, that I feared the Bevelle soldiers may discover us." A mischievous glint was in her brown eyes and a smirk was evident on her face. "Anyway, I am going to make us something to eat." She turned her back to him and started to walk into the kitchen.

He shook his head and glances at the motionless Chosen One. A kind of grief swept over him. He sat there watching her for a good twenty minutes before he muttered, "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."

"Apologizing and staring at her isn't going to make her magically cured," Crystal dryly remarked from the area between the kitchen and the living room. She walked over to the raven-haired girl and adjusted her pillows and blankets. When she finished with that she glanced at Auron, "Stop doubting her, she'll be fine."

888

_"And why exactly will I be needing this?" I asked as I took the blade from his grip, giving it a twirl. I looked up at him, an amused expression on my features. "What? You going to fight me?"_

"_Exactly," he stated firmly as he drew his own blade from its sheath. _

_My eyes widened with that statement. I didn't mean it seriously. "I, uh, uhm… what?"_

"_it's the only way that I know you'll wake from this coma of yours." He stood with his left side facing me. His right arm, which was armed with the blade, was pulled back. He bent both his knees slightly, preparing to fight._

"_You keep saying 'coma' like I've been out for weeks. What has it been, twenty minutes?" I asked. Well, I wasn't so much asking a question as I was stating my thoughts._

"_Close, Lady Brooke, very close," he spoke in a condescending manner. "But it has been…"_

888

"Three days have passed and she still hasn't even moved. Her skin grows paler with each passing hour and yet, you say, 'She'll be fine'" He stalked after her into the kitchen. His frustration was growing as he continued, "How do you know if she'll be fine or not?"

The brunette whirled around, her eyes were flashing with anger. "Listen, I believe in her. She'll make it out of here. If she survived thus far, I am sure she will finish her duties." She stepped closer to him, glaring into his eyes. "You cannot keep doubting her. At this time she need support. It may not seem imperative that you tell her you know she can do it, but it is. By doubting her, you just add to the self-doubt she already has in her mind. So," she jammed her index finger into his chest, "she is going to live, do what she needs to do, and then she'll continue to live." She glared once more at the man in red before turning and storming out of the kitchen.

888

"_What?" I shrieked. "Three days!" My eyes were wide with disbelief. Why is it me that ALWAYS gets beaten up and tossed into a state of unconsciousness for days at a time? He looked at me, a glint of amusement in his eyes. I glared at him as I gripped the hilt of my sword tighter. _'oh, I'll show him amusement…'

_"Lady Brooke, you are so amusing," he said as a smile graced his features. He ran a hand through his brown hair before he continued. "Yes, Lady Brooke, three days . Now, do you have any other questions before we begin?"_

_I looked skyward as I ran over the events of the past days in my mind. "Oh! What happened to the giant monster that was trying to kill me?"_

"_Evrae Altana?" He paused and looked at me questioningly. "Surely you know what caused its demise?" I shook my head. _'If I knew what happened, I wouldn't have asked.' _He quirked an eyebrow before saying, "No need to be snappy, Lady Brooke, a simple no would have sufficed."_

_Confused, I looked at him curiously. It took me a few minutes before I realized what he was talking about. I narrowed my eyes and hissed, "How many times must I tell you, stay out of my head." _

_He smiled again, "You could tell me a dozen more times and I would still do it. It gives me an insight to what you're talking about." I opened my mouth to say something, but he raised his hand to stop me. "That, however, was not the question. Now, Evrae Altana, that monster is an undead, meaning its weak against holy magic, such as cure. Now, when that beast took a chunk of you hip." He placed his hand on my left hip. "Do you recall what was in your pocket?"_

"_My pocket?" I raised an eyebrow. What the hell was he talking about? Lint? "Tyseuh, I don't know, maybe some…" I trailed off. "Wait a minute! Harmony! That pill thingy… I was supposed to take to heal myself!"_

_He nodded. "Precisely and when it clamped down on your hip, it ate the pilling, ultimately killing itself."_

"_Thank Yevon for small favors," I muttered lowly._

"_Well, now that that is done," he placed himself back in his fighting stance. "Let's pull you back into Spira."_

_I jumped back a bit, twirling the black blade in my hand. "You sure you want to fight me, the legendary 'Chosen One'?" I asked as a cocky smirk crossed my face._

_He laughed as he spoke, "As I stated before… always so amusing." Then without warning he jumped at me yielding his sword._

_888_

"So, what you are saying is… Zanarkand is surrounding Bevelle?" The calm voice of Crystal questioned.

The Praetor nodded solemnly. 'They have already taken Besaid, Kilika, and Luca. They are currently in the process of seizing Djose. They just need to take Guadosalam and Macalania before they reach Bevelle. The city has been packed full of refugees. I fear the worst if they pass Guadosalam."

"What do you want us to do," Auron turned his head in the direction of Brooke. She was now sporting a pair of army green cargo pants along with a black tank top. She was laid out on the couch near the fire with a blanket wrapped snugly around her. "She hasn't moved since we brought her here."

"There is nothing you can do, I understand that. However, be ready to vacate at any time." The silver hair Praetor warned. "I will not be able to come back, they are monitoring everyone's movements. Even I, a Praetor of Yevon." He stood and walked over to the Chosen One. He watched her as she breathed easily. He moved his head in the direction of Auron and Crystal. "She appears to be getting better. The color has returned to her face."

Crystal nodded. "And her breathing has become more normal."

He smiled sorrowfully and nodded. "That is really wonderful," he remarked.

888

"_Holy Shit," I said as I jerked my head back avoiding the sharp blade. _

"_You humans and your profanities." He shook his head. " 'Holy Shit' now… honestly, that doesn't even make sense."_

_I rolled my eyes. "It's not supposed to," I stated. In a few swift motions, I stepped forward with my right foot, bringing my blade up from the ground._

_He mimicked my actions, meeting my blade in the middle. "If it doesn't make sense, why do you say it?" He questioned with an amused smirk. _

"_I, uh… er… Ah! I don't know," I growled as I shifted my weight to my left foot and spun around, wielding my blade. I was aiming for his midsection and would have hit, had he not at the last minute used his own sword to deflect my hit._

_I took a few steps back away from him, trying to re-evaluate the situation. But from fighting Auron, I should know there is no time to stop and think. So, almost immediately he jumped in at me, swing after swing. I stumbled backward as I, with much difficulty I might add, maneuvered my sword to block his hits "Tsk, tsk, sloppy formation, dear Brooke." He made a stab for my chest._

"_Whoa!" I shouted as I twisted my body in an awkward way to avoid the, would be fatal, attack. I could feel myself falling over and to save myself from a disgraceful fall, I tucked my head close to my chest and pushed off the ground slightly. I hit the ground slightly harder than I had anticipated, but I ignored the pain and rolled forward. I stopped in a kneeling position. Then almost without thinking, I swung the ebony colored blade at his knees. _

_Then, taking me by surprise, he jumped over the blade. I furrowed my brow in confusion as I lifted my head. Well, I didn't have much time to think about it as I watched his boot covered foot collide with my chin._

888

He looked at her curiously, his brown eyes running over her unconscious form. _'I would have sworn I heard a grunt come from her.' _He shrugged it off, because whatever he heard had left as quickly as it had come. He walked over to the fire and placed another log on the flames. He sat in the seat besides her and pulled the blanket close to himself. "Good night, Brooke," he murmured as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

888

_I was sent sprawling to the floor. My sword was sent flying off to the left somewhere. I groaned as I sat up. "That… was… painful…" He shrugged and jumped at me again, this time bringing his long blade downward for my midsection. My eyes went wide as I narrowly rolled out of the way. "Are you INSANE?" I shouted. "Are you TRYING to KILL ME?"_

_He narrowed his eyes. "If it is not real, it won't work. Act as if I am your enemy," he stated calmly as he gave me a seconds reprieve to regain my stature._

_"Oh…" I rolled over backwards so I was now on my feet. I slowly looked over towards my sword and then back at Tyseuh. The minute we made eye contact, I knew he knew what I was going to do, I made a mad dash for my blade that was a good twenty feet from me. As I was doing this, my lovely Guardian Angel made a dash for it as well. When I got in a close enough proximately, I leapt off the ground and dove for my sword. I didn't even have time to register the sharp pain that shot through my body as I rolled over and brought the blade up to stop the decent of Tyseuh's blade._

_He pressed down harder on his blade, a smug smile crossing his face. I was breathing heavily and I could feel the sweat begin to form on my forehead. In response to his facial expression, without thinking, I kicked him in the shin. He jumped back, muttering curses in every language known to Spira, and a few I'm sure that weren't native to this world. I rolled onto my stomach and pushed myself off the ground._

_He turned his attention toward me and narrowed his eyes again, "That was slightly unorthodox, milady."_

_I shrugged with a smirk, "It worked," I merely stated before I stepped inward bringing my sword in a downward motion. He quickly brought his sword up to block me. From here I went into a frenzy of attacks, anything I could possibly think to do I did. I moved my sword in ways I didn't think possible for me, and yet he managed to block every single one of them. I was growing impatient and irritated_. 'What the hell? Some of these things I'm not even sure how I'm doing, how the hell is he blocking them!_' I watched as his lips turned into a smile and then it clicked in my head. However, before I could contemplate it, he knocked my legs out from under me. "Awh, shit…" I muttered as I landed hard on my back. He didn't even give me a second to breath before he was bombarding me with an onslaught of attacks._ 'This is crazy… I wonder…' _I smiled mischievously as I decided to give my suspicions a whirl._ 'Tyseuh is one sexy beast.'

_I watched as his expression faltered and he looked at me bewildered. Immediately, I kicked him in the leg. "I knew it!" I jumped back to my feet and jumped at him. I immediately attacked him, putting him on the defensive. I beat him not only physically, but verbally as well. "You were reading my thoughts! You knew everything before I did it, because you were in my head." I was so angry that I didn't even realize that my heart was beating at an alarmingly fast rate and that I was completely over exerting myself. "TYSEUH, YEVON HIMSELF WILL NOT BE ABLE TO PROTECT YOU IF I EVER FIND OUT YOU'RE IN MY MIND AGAIN! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" I screamed as I went to drive my blade into his chest cavity._

_However, as the blade would have made contact, he disappeared. "I, uh, what the hell?" His laughed echoed through the area I was in._

_"Well done, Lady Brooke, and until next we meet, Farewell."_

_"Oh no you don't," I shouted as I tilted my head upward. "Come back here."_

_"No, Lady Brooke, I have done what was needed… now, go. Spira needs you," he called back to me. It was the last thing I heard before I was ripped back into the harsh reality of Spira._

888

I blinked my eyes a few times, trying to adjust to them being open once more. I groaned as pain ripped through my body. I tried to roll onto my side, only to be acquainted with the floor. "Oh, mother fucker…" I scowled, as I lay on the floor motionless. 'What in the name of Yevon? Where am I?"

"What the hell was that?" I heard a distant familiar female voice say.

I heard the movement of chairs against a tile floor followed by another familiar masculine voice, "I'm not sure, but we better go check on Brooke…"

The movement of feet across the floor was heard growing louder as they approached me. I heard a considerably loud gasp followed by, "Brooke?"

"No," I growled. "It's the freakin' tooth fairy…" I remarked sarcastically. I know that wasn't exactly the warmest welcome after Yevon only knows how long; however, I'm in pain and I am face down on the floor. I tried to roll onto my back, only to be greeted with more pain. "Oh for the love of Yevon," I cried out before I went limp on the floor again. "Can someone get me off the floor?"

"Of course," I heard the gruff voice of Auron say. I could feel his hands grab my bare arms and move me so that I was lying on my back. He then slipped his arms under me and lifted me back up onto the couch. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I was on the verge of death. Oh wait… I WAS," I shouted loudly, regretting doing so immediately. I closed my eyes tightly as my head pounded. When I opened them again I saw Auron and Crystal staring at me. Their expressions read clearly of confusion. I sighed as I softly asked, "How long have I been out?"

"Five days," Crystal informed me. She had a grave expression on her face as she continued, "And I hate to tell you this; however, Zanarkand is in the process of taking over Spira." I raised an eyebrow. Was this supposed to be new information to me? Weren't they already in the process of World Domination? I guess she understood my facial expression because she continued, "They are surrounding Bevelle. They've taken over Besaid," I scoffed as she said that. She ignored me and continued, "Kilika, Luca and Djose. They are on the march for Guadosalam as we speak. They are doing this at an alarmingly fast pace, and it seems that the other areas aren't giving them much of any challenge."

I brought my hand to my head and rubbed my temples. This isn't something I wanted to hear upon my wakening. I just beat death and now… I have to deal with this crap? "So basically, they're taking over the areas that would give aid to Bevelle and are going to attack from both the North and the South?" I opened my eyes and glanced at the two. They nodded and I continued, "Are there troops occupying the Calm Lands yet? Or have they not maneuver down through Gagazet and into the fields?"

The two exchanged glances before looking back at me. "Truth be told," the brunette girl started. "I honestly never even thought about that."

I sighed. "Does Bevelle have some kind of strategy? Because an all out barrage of attacks from all sides is going to take a lot of people to stop."

Auron nodded. "They have more than enough man power to hold off Zanarkand, for a while anyway. Though I am not sure how long they will be able to hold out," he continued.

"So basically what we're looking at it a week at most before they come here and beat this holy place into the ground?" I asked as I looked between the two seated across from me. They nodded solemnly. I groaned internally. This is fantastic. I have less than a week to get my ass over to Zanarkand beat them and save the world. This is something you see in the movies and laugh about, and if I weren't the one in this position I would be laughing; however... "Well this is good... when do we leave?"

"When can you walk on your own?" Auron shot back at me. He knew I'd be willing to go now, even if I had to crawl to Zanarkand. Auron looked at me sternly, which kept my snide remarks to myself. I shrugged to tell him I had no idea. "Well, when you are well, we'll leave."

"By then, Zanarkand will have taken over, and met its demise-- _all on its own_," I said, sarcasm running through my words. "I'll get better, and I'll admit now, is not the time to travel at all. But soon, we can't wait around." I glanced at Auron and gave him a look. "It's the only way, so no objections."

Auron looked at me sternly as if he was going to object, but Crystal cut him off. "It is as you wish, Lady Brooke, though I do suggest resting a bit, you seem to still be in much pain."

I nodded. _'Thank you for stating the obvious.'_ "Yes, I have no intention of moving around, especially since I can't without having massive pain ravage my body." I tilted my head back, resting it on the chair. "I have a massive headache; can someone fix that for me?"

Crystal rose from her seat across from me and walked towards the couch I was on. She placed her hand on my forehead and muttered, "Esuna." Almost immediately the throbbing pain was gone. I looked up at her and smiled warmly at her to say my thanks. She nodded her head, "You're welcome." She turned her back to me and walked off before saying, "You must be famished, I'll fix you something to eat."

888

After a few days passed, I had finally gotten the strength to walk on my own. Actually, I pretty much had the ability to do everything again. I mean, I was going nowhere fast, but it was a lot better then just sitting around in a chair. Of course I had Auron and Crystal watching me like fiends, making sure I didn't over exert myself. It makes me roll my eyes. It's so ridiculous. "If you don't stop staring at me like that, Auron, I'm going to take this fork and jam it in your eye." I turned my head over my shoulder and glared at the man in red. "Do I make myself clear?"

"I am only concerned for your well being, I don't want you to fall and get hurt," he informed me. "Besides, even if you tried, it wouldn't work. Not only do you not have the strength to do it, you don't have the swiftness to do it either," he stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Is that so?" I smiled sweetly as I tilted my head to the side. "I don't have to do it while you're awake." He studied my expression for a few minutes, and decided it would be best not to respond to my threat. He knew me well, but not that well. I turned my head away from him once more, before rolling my eyes and walking into the living room where Crystal was seated.

The moment I saw her I went to turn and walk the other way; however, I could never be so lucky. "Brooke, sit down."

I groaned as I turned back towards her and trudged over to the couch. "Crystal," she gave me a stern look and motioned for me to sit. I rolled my eyes and obliged to her request. "Now, Crystal. Honestly, I'm ok. I don't need you and Auron following me around at all times."

She crossed her arms and looked at me, her brown eyes shown with concern. "Brooke, you were near death. We want you to take precautions with your actions. We don't want you to get hurt."

I laughed lightly. "Pain seems to follow me, I don't think you'll have much luck in that area," I joked. She gave me another stern look and I stopped laughing. "Ok, I understand. However, you can't always be there to baby sit me. This is my journey and I need to be able to take care of myself. In the end, its up to me."

"Yes, but until that times come, you will not do any strenuous kind of activities," she said in an austere tone.

I went to respond but a loud explosion in the distance shook the whole house. "What the hell was that?" I cried out as the house stilled. I glanced at Crystal sat their, her eyes wide with trepidation. Auron came running in from the other room, his face had its usual deadpan expression, but his eyes gave away his concern about the loud explosion.

The three of us exchanged glances, thinking that maybe we were just imagining things. I was beginning to think it was just some kids playing with grenades and fiends. That was until I heard the sirens from Bevelle go off. I closed my eyes for a few moments before reopening them again. "So… it begins…"

888

A/N: Ok, well that's the chapter! I really hope you liked it! It was 11 pages long and I worked hard on it. So please Review! Also for anyone unaware of this, they have **forbidden our little Review Response Corner** and gave us this crappy thing to respond. Anon reviewers will be thanked, I'll set up a little thanking corner in my profile, but as of now, there are no anon review –some random person mutters something bout there being NO REVIEWERS- -glares at Random Person- Okies, well I love you! Tooodles!


	17. Reunion of Sorts

A/N: Sorry for the delay everyone! I know I know, everyone is pissed that I haven't updated in a while, and I kind of left it at a cliff hanger, but this chapter is 11 pages, which is slightly longer than the other chapters! So yay! Rejoice! –mutters something bout multiple spelling errors and grammatical problems you may come across- Sorry, but schools been hectic and to be quite frank, my life has pretty much sucked as of late. So –shrugs- I apologize again! Okies, well here you are! Enjoy!

Disclaimer:  
(Muse) Kerri doesn't own anything, except for these pretty little pills that she wants to take… right?  
Me: … uhm… No… not really  
(Muse) Kerri!  
Me: No! You can't make me!  
(Muse) Look a subjective clause!  
Me: OH DEAR LORD! AHHHHH KILLL IT! –spazzes-

888

Reunion of Sorts

I stood from my place on the couch and made my way into the other room. I sat down in one of the chairs as I grabbed the boots Baralai had provided me with. I slipped them on and was tying the laces when Auron and Crystal entered. "Brooke, we really don't this its wise-"

"…For you to leave after just getting better," I finished for them. As I finished lacing the boots, I lifted my head and looked intently at both of them. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. However, we really don't have any choice."

The two of them exchanged glances before Crystal turned back to me and said, "It is as you wish, Lady Brooke."

I raised an eyebrow. That was easier than I thought it was going to be. I mentally shrugged it off, not thinking about it again. I stood from my chair and maneuvered my way over to the front window of the house. I pushed over the curtain and peeked outside. You couldn't see much of any thing; there was a bunch of tree impeding my view of Bevelle's gates. I looked over my shoulder at the two 'parental' figures I had accompanying me now. "Ready?"

I could tell they were reluctant to answer me, because regardless of what they said we were leaving, and we were leaving now. They slowly nodded their heads. I grinned and moved to the door. I opened it slowly and poked my head out. I looked a round a bit to make sure no one was in the vicinity that would spot us. Noting that no one was around, I quietly slipped out the door, Auron and Crystal following closely. I crouched down as I walked amongst the trees and brush, not wanting to draw attention to myself. As I continued to walk, I noticed that Auron and Crystal started to lag behind me. I turned my head and looked at them. They were talking quietly to themselves and I shot them a look that clearly read _'What are you doing?'_ They ignored it, and motioned for me to pay attention to what I was doing.

I shrugged to myself and continued on my way towards the main gates of Bevelle. As I was walking a strange thought hit me. _'What's going to happen if I show up… Zanarkand wants me dead, and I'm a labeled enemy of Yevon…'_ I groaned and rubbed the temples of my forehead. I didn't even think about that… I'm going to go in there and get attacked by both sides. _'To help or not to help, that is the question…'_ But even if I wanted to help, they wouldn't believe me and I'd probably get tossed back into the Via Purifico. I shuddered violently at that thought. _'Well I'll have to make them believe me…'_

I continued to make my way through the trees and finally I could see the high walls of Bevelle. The sound of gunshots and shouts became insanely loud. I stood behind a tree. I slowly moved my head out and glanced at the open area in front of me. Well, the would be open area. It was now completely occupied with Zanarkand soldiers and their machina. I was still mentally debating whether or not to go in and try to help Bevelle, when I was over come with tiredness. Well, I never did get to make that choice, because I slumped to the ground as a sleep spell took its effect on me.

888

"She actually thought we were going to allow her to go gallivanting right into the middle of a war," the brunette girl said as she approached the unconscious Chosen One. She watched as Auron bent down and lifted her off the ground. "Come on, we'll move to the Calm Lands, she was right that we had no choice but to move out. If we stayed there, they would have discovered us…" She started off through the brush towards the grassy plains.

"We couldn't have done this before though, she did get rather close. What if she had been seen?" the stoic man asked as he shifted the raven-haired girl in his arms. Her arm hung freely over to the side, swinging to and fro as they walked. "That would have been disastrous."

"Could of, but wasn't. Don't worry about it," she said as she continued to lead him through the forest. "What you should be worrying about is if we meet up with Zanarkand on the way to the Calm Lands. That would be a little more than a problem." She ducked down under the branches that stood in her way.

"We will run into them, we're going the way they are coming from," he said as he, with much difficulty, bent down and walked under the branches obstructing the pathway. "It's inevitable, you do know that, correct?"

"Yes, but if we make it to the Calm Lands, we'll avoid a much larger battle. Not to mention, in the Calm Lands there is a lot more space to fight," the brown-eyed girl informed him. "Besides, they'll be looking to move straight to Bevelle, not fight with us."

"You have a point," he stated as he adjusted the Sleeping One in his arms. "Now we just have to worry about the rage of Brooke when she wakes up."

"Yeah, well… that's a mountain we'll climb when we get to it," she stated calmly as she started to trudge up the grassy slope.

888

"_I can't believe them!" I shouted out in frustration. "They put me to sleep!" I was so angry that I wanted to kill the nearest thing with a blunt edge of a sword. I grasped a fistful of my hair and gave it a tug. "Un-freakin-believable…" I growled as I sat cross-legged on the ground._

"_Lady Brooke, are you alright?"_

_I slowly turned my head in the direction of the voice. My eyes come to rest on the form of the Bevellian Fayth. He smiled slightly in my direction before he started walking towards me. I sighed heavily as I responded with an indifferent, "Yeah, I'm fine." He continued to walk towards me, not responding to my words. I turned my head back toward the front as I murmured, "Just a little ticked off that they put me to sleep like that."_

"_Did you honestly think that they would allow you to run into a situation such as that," the purple-cloaked Fayth questioned. He laughed when I shot him my patented, 'I get it, I'm wrong, but if you think I'll voice that, you're crazy' look. "Lady Brooke, they only wish the best for you, and to run into a fight like that…" He shook his head as he changed the topic of conversation. "Regardless, we need to discuss a few things."_

_I closed my eyes tightly and groaned internally. There was always something that needed to be discussed. "What is it now?" I altered my voice to sound mystical and distant as I said, "Beware the darkness, he is not who he seems to be, your shoe is untied?" I shot him an incredulous look. "Every time I'm knocked out I have to 'learn' something new."_

"_I understand your feelings, Lady Brooke. But, I'm not going to teach you anything." I gave him another skeptical look. "I will, though, give you advice. Now, we have been observing you on your travels."_

_I raised an eyebrow as he spoke and muttered, "That's a little more than creepy."_

_He ignored my comments and continued speaking. "We believe that you have the power to control that darkness that lays dormant within you."_

_I choked on air when he said that. Is he out of his mind? "You want me to try and control something that's taken over me twice already? Are you mad?" I shrieked._

"_Please understand, I would not be advising this if I did not think it was possible," he spoke gently, regardless of my frantic expression and loud answers. "You just need to concentrate and focus."_

'He is crazy,' _I thought as I looked him over a few times. "I assure you, Brooke, I am not crazy," he said as if he was reading my mind. _

_I looked at him curiously. _'No… he didn't just…' _I let an exasperated sigh escaped my mouth. "How am I supposed to focus and concentrate when people keep… keep…argh… MIND RAPING ME? " I screamed out. You know, when I started this I didn't think it was possible, but I found something I dislike more than Zanarkand. The fact that people can come and go in my mind displeases me more than the thought of that machina city that destroyed everything for me._

_He bowed his head as he said, "I apologize, Lady Brooke.. However, that too you can overcome. See, it is simple for others to enter your mind, merely because you have no set up any barriers to your thoughts, most people don't… but if you wish to block others out, inquire to Lady Crystal about the subject, she can help you." He paused and looked at my face. He either read my mind or was good at reading facial expression because he furthers his explanation. "She is very wise in her age. Do not hesitate to make useful her knowledge."_

"_Uhm, sure…" I said slowly, nodding my head as I spoke._

"_Please, Brooke, try to harness that power, you'll be needing it," he advised. I watched as his image slowly became transparent as he faded away. "Be good, Lady Brooke."_

888

I woke with a start. I sat up abruptly and searched the surrounding area with my eyes. I grew anxious; as I didn't recognize the area I was in. It was pretty dark and I was having trouble seeing. However, my anxieties left me as my eyes laid on the familiar form of Auron sleeping besides me. "Well… that's one good thing," I muttered as I stood from the ground. I stretched my arms over my head before I walked out into the open.

Once I was out from under the little awning, I looked around. There were just countless miles of grass, everywhere. My lip twitched as I continued to scour the area. Nothing, just… grass… everywhere. "And this must be the _wonderful and exquisite_ Calm Lands…" I said with as much sarcasm as possible.

I sauntered away from the sleeping area and out further into the plains. I ran my hands up and down my arms as a chill swept over me. The night was brisk and this sleeveless shirt wasn't doing much to keep me warm. _'Concentrate and focus…' _That's all there is to it? "Alright, let's try this…" I closed my eyes and took a deep breath of air. I tried to focus on the 'task at hand.' I stayed this way for a few minutes… nothing happened. I sighed and opened my eyes. "What am I supposed to do exactly!" I asked out loud.

I closed my eyes again and tried once more. Again, the same outcome… nothing happened. "What the hell am I doing wrong?" I said, irritation running through my words. "Let's try this once more…" I said to calm myself slightly. Once more I repeated my prior actions. When nothing happened. "WHAT THE HELL?" I yelled at I threw my hand into the air. As I brought my hands back down, I felt a hot sensation running along my arms, until a black and indigo ball of energy burst out from the palms of my hands into the rock wall that surrounded the Calm Lands. I gaped at the hole left by my attack.

"Well, that wasn't nice, what did that wall ever do to you?"

I spun on my heels and squinted into the darkness. It took me a few minutes to distinguish the figure of Crystal. "I… uh, I'm not sure… how I just did that…" I stuttered out, still amazed by what I just did. I turned my attention back to the wall.

She nodded her head slowly and walked towards me. "Well, what did you do before it happened?" I then explained to her about how I tried a few times to 'concentrate and focus' my energy and how nothing happened until I grew angry. "Have you tried to focus your anger into an attack?" she asked when I finished speaking.

"Uh… no… should I?" I asked, immediately feeling stupid for even asking such a thing. She didn't' comment, instead she just nodded her head and took a few steps back away from me. _'Alright… anger…'_ I closed my eyes again and thought back to an unpleasant time for me. Immediately the idea of Seymour falsely accusing me of treason jumped into my head. I groaned as I felt this overwhelming sensation run through my body. I focused the feeling into my hands and I could feel a burning sensation begin to form in my hands. When I felt like I wouldn't be able to hold onto the power any longer, I let out a cry as I released the energy, sending it slamming into the wall before me.

Pieces of rock flew in every direction when the hit made contact. The hole was substantially larger than the last one. I turned my head and glanced over my shoulder towards the brunette that was lightly clapping her hands together. "Well, Brooke, I must say that was impressive." She lifted her hand to her chin and looked at me for a few minutes before she said, "I wonder… do you think you'd be able to concentrate the energy in your hands, but without releasing it." When I gave her a look that said 'WHAT!' she elaborated. "It would prove useful. If ever you're unarmed, your punch would hold more power."

"Oh…" I said slowly. I took a few steps back and looked down at my hands. "I could, uhm… try to." I closed my eyes again and concentrated on gathering my anger at my hands. Slowly, but surely I could feel my energy building up there. I bit my lower lip and held my eyes closed tightly as the burning sensation intensified. I could feel the sweat begin to gather on my brow as I desperately held onto the energy.

"Open your eyes," she instructed. Gradually, I opened my eyes. I glanced down at my hands. They were engulfed in black and indigo flames. My eyes went slightly wide when it clicked in my head, that my hands were… engulfed in black and indigo flames.

"Yevon!" I called out as I waved my hands frantically in the air. Crystal immediately jumped down to the floor as blasts of energy flew in every direction, until the flames went out. I looked around and smiled sheepishly when I realized what I did. "Whoops?" I said as I scratched the back of my head. Crystal gave me a stern look at she stood from the ground. There were numerous holes scattered in the area. They were in the wall, the ground, pretty much anywhere and everywhere. "Sorry?"

"Yeah, yeah," she said as she dusted her dress off. "Just don't let it happen again." She grabbed my wrist roughly and shoved my hand in my face. "You were harnessing power in your hands. That will only hurt others, not you," she informed she as she gave me another austere look. "So next time, do not freak out. Or you could hurt someone severely." She locked eyes with me as she spoke in a grave tone, "Understand?" I nodded my head as she released her grip on my wrist. "Good. Now… do it again."

"Ok," I said meekly as I scampered back away from her. I took a deep breath of air before I once again tried to concentrate the energy into my hands…

We had spent the next hour doing that, and by the end of that little session, I was practically spent. I fell to the floor, panting heavily. I was covered in sweat and completely drained of energy. I wanted nothing more than to curl up into a little ball and go to sleep. I looked up at the brunette, who was smiling down at me. "Crystal…" I took a deep breath of air. "Can I ask you something?"

She shrugged her shoulders as she took a knee before me. "I don't see why not, I pretty much tormented you for the past forty-fives minutes, I guess I can answer a question," she said in a half joking manner.

I half smiled as I wiped the sweat from my brow. "The Fayth… they told me to ask you how I could, set up barriers in my mind?" I raised an eyebrow as I looked at her, hoping that should understood what I was trying to say and luckily I think she did.

She sat before me and nodded her head. "Yes, I can help you do that. But in the morning," she motioned over to where I had awoken. "You need to rest now," she waved her hand over my body, casting a curative spell over me, somewhat regenerating my energies. "When you have more energy I'll help you do that." I nodded and shakily got up from the ground. Slowly and carefully, I made my way over towards the resting area. By the time I got there, I was so overcome with fatigue that I pretty much collapsed in a heap besides Auron and fell into a state of unconsciousness.

888

I awoke a few hours later to the sun caressing my face. I groaned as I rolled over onto my stomach, burying my face in my arms. "If you wish to learn to keep safe your thoughts, you should get up now."

I made an unintelligible sound as I lifted my head. A shadow was cast over me and I squinted so I could see the face of Crystal. "Do I have to?"

"No, but I'll do this training no other time," she stated as she stepped to the side letting the sunlight pour onto my face once more. I groaned as I quickly closed my eyes and covered my face with my hands. Eventually. I got to my feet and followed her out into the open field. I was still in my dazed sleep mood, so when she stopped walking… I walked right into her. She looked at me sternly before saying, "Now, clear your mind."

Now, the minute she said that I thought, _'This is stupid.' _She then glared at me. I rolled me eyes and thought, _'Don't tell me. You can read my mind too, right?" _I watched her as she nodded her head slowly. I sighed in aggravation before I tried to clear my mind. However, the more I tried to think of nothing, the more I thought about everything.

"Well, I can see you have an overactive mind," she said as she rapped my upside the head. "I don't know whether or not I should be surprised," she remarked as a smirk crossed her features.

I rubbed my head and gave her a dry look as I said, "Sorry if I was bombarded with a million things and don't have time to think things over." I found myself growing slightly angry as she laughed. "And just what is so funny?" I demanded as I placed my hands on my hips.

She shook her head, completely dismissing my question. "Now, since you can't clear your mind of your going to have to focus your mind on one specific thing." I ran a hand through my hair as I waited for her to elaborate. "For example, last night. Your mind was so in focus. Lady Brooke, it is easy for a person to get into a mind that has a lot of activity going on at once. The key thing is that you need to sort things out in your mind. The less confusion, the less likely you are going to experience some kind violation of your privacy."

I let my arms drop to my sides as I inhaled deeply. _'This may take a while…'_

888

"Ok, Lady Brooke, I won't torment you any longer," she said with a smile. "As of right now, I am unable to hear your thoughts," she shrugged her shoulders as she continued, "Though I probably could if I tried a little harder…" She laughed at my facial expression before she said, "I assure you, milady, I won't do it now." She waved her hand in the direction of the post. "Go eat. We're finished here."

I grinned and practically hopped to the outpost. I was excited about getting some nourishment in my system. As I was purchasing some supplies and food, I heard a familiar male voice behind me, "It couldn't be… Ms. Brooke Rassi?" I turned my body around to see the smiling face of the blond Al Bhed that I had been traveling with not to long ago. "Well, if it isn't little Miss Disappear-into-the-night herself!" He took a few quick steps towards me before pulling me into an embrace.

I half smiled as I said, "Hey, Gippal…"

"We were worried about you." He pulled back and held me at arms length and looked me over before he mussed my hair. He laughed as I jumped back away from him, smoothed my hair and glared at him. "I'm liking this new look of yours," he said with an approving nod.

"I got them from Praetor Baralai," I responded before taking a bite out of the food I was holding. He raised an eyebrow, sending me a questioning glance. I shrugged my shoulder as I stated, "It's a long story."

"Hey, the others are here…" he started as he tried to gain eye contact with me. I avoided the gaze of his jade eyes and looked at the floor. "It would be great if you came to let them know you didn't die…"

I moved my gaze to over my shoulder to where Crystal was 'discussing' something with Auron. I laughed mentally as she raised her hand like she was ready to hit him. "Alright…" I muttered lowly as I turned back to him. He smiled brightly as he took my hand and led me away from the outpost. "Uhm… I'm sorry about worrying you all…"

"Hey, you're alright, so that's all that matters," he said as he continued to partially drag me towards the others. I kind of dragged behind him since I wasn't enthused by the idea of explaining why I ran away. "They aren't mad, if that's why you're dragging your feet…"

"Oh… alright…" I said, trying to keep my voice even. No matter if they were mad or not, I was still nervous. Have you ever done something wrong and although the person said they weren't mad, you were still dreading having to face them because if they weren't mad, you were kind of upset with yourself? Yeah, that's kind of to a degree of what I feel right now. I still feel bad for running away like that, without so much as a goodbye. I mean the last thing I said was _'Got to take a piss, I'll be back.'_ Some farewell. I slapped myself mentally.

As we got closer to the group, I realized none of them were looking in this direction. If I wanted to I could knock down Gippal and make a break for it. "Hey Guys! Look who I found!" '_Or… not…' _Ok, well time to face the music.

The three of them turned around to face Gippal. "Gippal, if it is another on of your x-girlfriends…" Shuyin trailed off when his eyes wandered over to me. All three sets of eyes were on me, and I was beginning to get uncomfortable. I shifted from foot to foot before I gave them all a shy wave and meekly greeted, "Hi guys…"

Silence hung heavy as they all stared at me like I was some kind of caged fiend. Which, coincidentally, I felt like. This is one of those moments you desperately want to find a hole in which you can crawl into and hope to die. It was only a few minutes before someone said something, but it felt like an eternity. "Brooke?" I nodded my head. Vincent looked at me strangely before he continued, "Why did you leave that day?"

"Uhm…" I shifted uncomfortable. I knew I was going to be asked this and yet, I still wasn't ready with an answer. With luck on my side, there was a distraction to our left, however, my luck is never that good. This was exemplified when we realized the distraction was… "Zanarkand." I stated as I straightened my back. There was a small group of soldiers making their way from Mt. Gagazet into the Calm Lands. I took a few small steps back and muttered, "Shit."

Instinctively, everyone's hands moved to where they kept their weapons and watched the troops intently as they grew closer. When they reached us, they halted their march. The leader looked us over before stating in a stentorian tone, "Identify yourselves, civilians."

Vincent stepped forward; taking charged and said in a loud clear-cut voice, "We are merely just a group of vagabonds, just wishing to see the world of Spira first hand."

The soldier looked over all of us. I don't think he was too willing to believe that story, but he had no reason not to. He looked about ready to leave when his eyes rested on me. He stared at me, and I knew immediately that this was going to be a problem. "Who are you?" he questioned.

"Brooke," I stated. I figured that if they already knew who I was, so there really was no point in lying. I hoped they wouldn't, but as you know, I don't have that kind of luck.

"Brooke Rassi?" I hesitantly nodded my head. He unlatched something that resembled handcuffs from his belt and said, "We have been ordered to take you into custody the moment of sight. So," he took a step towards me, "You are to come with us."

I shook my head as I took a few steps back. "Uhm… no thanks. I just came from Bevelle…"

"This isn't a request. It's an order," he informed me as he reached out his arm.

Gippal and Vincent quickly took a step in front of me. "She is going no where," Vincent said sternly, his hands hovering dangerously close to his guns. He narrowed his eyes and waited for the soldiers next move.

Gippal took this time to steal a glance towards me and whisper fiercely, "Run."

"No," I said as I shook my head, "I'm not going to run from this." I moved my hands down to my waist, grasping the handles of my daggers. I unlatched them and twirled them in my hands. "This is my battle, ya know?"

"Where there is one small group of Zanarkand soldiers," the green-eyed blond started.

"There is a whole mess of them following," the brunette girl standing off to my right finished quickly. Then as if on queue the ground began to shake slightly, and the roar of some Machina was heard. I looked up towards the place where the Calm Lands lie adjacent to Mt. Gagazet. A swarm of Zanarkand soldiers was pouring into the grassy plains. My eyes widened with a mixture of fear and excitement. I could feel my blood begin to pump more ferociously as Lenne placed her hand on my shoulder, bringing me back to reality. "Brooke, we can hold them off for you to escape, but… if you stay here, we won't be able to protect you." I went to protest and she immediately placed a hand over my mouth. "Don't. You can't save Spira if your captured and killed. Now, GO!"

Taken aback by the sudden forceful tone of the brunette's voice, I immediately spun on my heels and took off back towards the outpost. I could hear people shouting behind me, to _'not let me escape at any cost.'_ I tried to ignore it and keep running, but ignoring it wasn't going to do me any good when a hovercraft and a motorize bike started to pursue me. "Oh, shit…" I muttered to myself as I glanced towards the approaching machina. They easily caught up and pulled up in front of me, barring my path towards where Auron and Crystal were. I stopped short, almost falling over myself before I tried to make a break to the left.

One of the soldiers on the hovercraft jumped off and grabbed my arm. Feeling like a cat backed into a corner, I swung my arm around, yielding my dagger. The sharp point of my dagger made its way into the side of the soldier. The pain caused him to jump back, crying out in pain as I ripped my dagger from his abdomen. I didn't even give the others a second look before I took off running again. I was feet away from the outpost when someone came from behind, tackling me to the ground. "AURON!" I screamed out. This only resulted in the soldier placing his grimy hand over my mouth. Not being able to reach him with one of my daggers, I did the only other logical thing there was to do. I bit down on the flesh of his hand, and hard. The minute his hand left my mouth I screamed out again. "AURON! CRYSTAL! FOR THE LOVE OF YEVON! HELP!"

This time I got a response; within seconds both Auron and Crystal were in my line of view. They looked around at what was going on before they sprinted towards me. Unfortunately for me, I don't think that previous soldier was all too fond of having his hand bitten down on because quite abruptly, my face became acquainted with the ground. I closed my eyes as a slight pain shot through my head. "Leave her alone!" Crystal called out as a firaga spell shot out at the soldier on top of me. The minute the pressure from his body was lifted I stood and made a beeline for my two traveling partners. "Brooke, are you ok?"

I waved my hand, ignoring her question. "Problems, Vincent, Gippal," I pointed in the direction where I had come from. "We have to help them," I stated firmly as I looked her in the eyes. "They were my friends and they are trying to protect me, I can't let anything happen to them."

She nodded understandingly, "I know, but you and Auron should leave. Make haste, get onto Gagazet."

I looked at her incredulously. Is she out of her mind? "I'm not leaving you either." I stared fiercely into her brown eyes. If she thought I was going to leave my friends here to fight the people I was destined to face she was crazier than me. She shook her head and started to sprint toward the left, away from the soldiers. I looked at Auron who seemed just confused as I was. He shrugged his shoulders at me, which just resulted in me making a mad dash after the cracked brunette. "Crystal, what in the name of Yevon are you doing?" She was nearing the end of the plains. You know, the part with the giant chasm. I figured I'd finally be able to catch up with her and ask her what got into her head, but… that didn't happen. My eyes widened in horror as she leapt off the edge into the chasm. "CRYSTAL!" I shrieked as I collapsed at the edge of the cliff.

However, what I saw now, frightened me a bit more than her jumping off the cliff. There was a pair of wings protruding from her back, wrapped around her. I watched as a bright light slowly engulfed her body. "What the hell?" I muttered to myself as I slowly got to me feet. I stared in awe as I watched her body begin to gradually transform. "Holy … shit…" I muttered as I about faced and sprinted back to Auron. "AURON! WE'RE LEAVING NOW!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I neared him.

He gave me an inquiring look, but I paid no mind to it, as I grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the mountain. "Brooke, what are you doing?" He asked in a stentorian voice as he stumbled along besides me. "What happened to Crystal?"

I didn't even have the chance to answer because before I could answer, a loud roar was heard from behind us. We both stopped running and slowly turned our heads in the direction of the disruption. Emerging from the chasm was an enormous gray dragon. Her wings seemed to span about 35 feet, and stood at a staggering 20 something feet. She spun in the air before she started her flight towards us, her brown eyes narrowed to slits. The dragon let out an ear-popping roar before sending a ball of fire into the center of a congregated group of soldiers. I swallowed hard before I said in a whisper, "That happened…"

888

A/N: Well that's the chapter, hope y'all liked it! Okies, well you know the deal, if it was anon. Review, I'll respond in my profile, if not, look for a reply in the mail! Okies well thank you again! Tooodles!


	18. Death Dollies and Bad Karma

A/N: I would normally apologize for the delay, but I'm not going to. I don't get like any reviews for this story and personally I think I should probably delete it- or stop writing it… even though its so close to its end. That though is in the hands of you –points- Review and I'll be more apt to update.

However, I will apologize for this; this is a REALLY short chapter, but I thought this was a nice place to end it. Other wise it's like… boorish… -shrugs- oh well.

**ATTENTION: **I along with four other authors (some you may know) are writing a collaborative fiction. We posted chapter one, its called **Broken Alliance**! The pen name is Crazed Unit - it on my favorites! Anyone that **READS _AND_ _REVIEWS_** Fics should do just that.

Scott: Kerri is currently preoccupied playing with barbies and watching the Wiggles on the Television  
KeR: _WHAT_!  
Scott: … I said you're a beautiful sister, whom I love  
KeR: -glares- Ya damn right that's what you said  
Scott: –mutters and that you like the wiggles and barbies-  
KeR: That's it! –tackles him to floor and presses his face to ground- _Now, tell the readers what you are supposed to say  
_Scott: Kerri doesn't own anything… and please for the love of my life, REVIEW!  
KeR: –smiles- Good Boy –pets his head-

-----xXx-----

Death, Dollies, and Bad Karma 

Auron's eyes were wide with disbelief as he stared at her in a horrified stupor. I grabbed his arm and started to drag him away again. "No time to sit around and gape at the dragon, this is her giving us a chance to escape." I wasn't joking when I said that either. As I lifted my head to glance around my surroundings, I saw all the soldiers turn their attention towards the giant beast in the sky that was attacking them. "Jump," I warned Auron as I jumped off a ledge down about five feet. Surprisingly enough, Auron didn't fall; he had jumped and landed gracefully besides me.

"Wait," I said as I looked over towards where Vincent and the others were. They were surrounded by a group of soldiers. And, from what I could see, it seemed as if Shuyin was really hurt. I locked eyes with Auron and said, "I have to go help them."

He held fast to my arm, not allowing me to run off to help my friends. "Brooke, you can't just go running in there. If that large a group can't hold them off, what makes you think you'll be any help?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Who said anything about it being just me?" He looked at me skeptically and I placed my free hand on my hip. "Fine, don't help. I don't care, but I'm going. But can you at least do me one favor?" I asked him with a hint of sarcasm in my words. "Let me go freely, because I don't really want to have to hurt one of my friends before I go."

He seemed to be contemplating my words before he released me from his grip and said, "Lead the way, _milady_."

I raised an eyebrow and, had this been under different circumstances I would have smacked him for that sarcastic tone he took with me, but it wasn't and I was free. I immediately sprinted off in their direction, my daggers in hand. As I grew nearer, I could see a soldier sneaking up behind a preoccupied Gippal. The blond was having difficulties in keeping the soldiers away from Shuyin who didn't appear to be moving. Using my right hand, I threw my dagger at the soldier creeping up on the Al Bhed. Thankfully, it was a direct hit. The dagger entered at the base of his skull and the beginning of his neck. The Zanarkand soldier dropped to the floor without so much as a peep.

I grinned as I ran over to the body. I placed my hand on the handle of my weapon, and gave it a tug expecting it to come out, however, that isn't how things work for Brooke Rassi. Oh no, it was stuck. But what else is new? "Shit…" I said as I pulled on it again, with the exact same result I had gotten before. Gippal jerked his head over his shoulder. His eyes widened when he saw me.

"Brooke!" he called out. _'Yes, that's my name, now what is the name of this lovely little weapon stuck in the Yevon damned solider?' _I looked at him, acknowledging his presence. "You shouldn't be here. We wanted you to get out of here! Vincent is going to kill me if something happens to you!"

I shrugged my shoulders. What is it with everyone and thinking that they can tell me what to do. Or better yet, that I'll listen to what they tell me to do. "Oh, Gippal, no problems, I'm glad that I could save the life of a friend. Hey, Don't worry about it, I'd do anything for a friend," I said with intense sarcasm, even for myself. I looked beyond Gippal to where Shuyin was lying. "Gippal, go protect Shuyin, he needs you, I don't. I'm a big girl."

He looked over towards the unconscious blond who was being approached by three Zanarkand soldiers. "Vilg…" he said under his breath as he cocked his gun and ran over to help his friend.

With a slight roll of my eyes I, again, tried to free my dagger from the confines of the man's neck. It was proving to be extremely difficult. The main reason was the blood streaming from the wound. I found myself getting kind of light-headed from the strong scent of the crimson liquid that was now covering my hands. "This is gross…" I said to myself as I wiped my hand on the shirt of the soldier.

"War's not for the weak of heart, little girl…"

I jerked my head to the left, laying my gaze on another soldier. Great, just what I needed. "Ya know, I don't recall the last time someone referred to me as a 'little girl.'" I smirked as he grew closer. "Though, I did get called some pretty words last time I did this." I quickly shifted my weight onto my left leg, throwing my right leg up. The kick connected with the soldier's abdomen.

He bent over forward, clutching at his stomach. "Oh, you little bitch."

"What a coincidence, that's exactly what they said too." I straightened myself, one dagger in my hand. I wasn't about to wait for him to regain his stature; instead, I dealt another swift blow to his head and watched, with a satisfied grin, as he toppled over to the ground. "That was a bit easier than I had thought…"

"Don't let it go to your head, taking out a lowly foot soldier is nothing to be proud of," a deep unfriendly voice said to me from behind. I didn't even have a chance to face him, because as I went to turn, he wrapped an arm around my neck. I instinctively, brought my hands up to his arm to try and pull it off. I halted my actions, though, when he placed the barrel of his gun to my head.

My eyes went wide as I felt the metal from the gun push up against the temple of my head. I let my hands drop to my sides before gripping my dagger tightly, my mind racing with thoughts. I could stab him, but I didn't want that to cause the reaction of him shooting me. So what to do? I did what any level-headed girl in my position would do. I panicked and spazzed out. I did anything and everything I could to get out of that position. I stepped on his foot, elbowed him in the stomach, banged my head into his. I think in the long run, I was doing just as much damage to myself, but… that wasn't a main concern of mine at the moment, and it worked anyway.

He jumped back away from me, covering his nose with his hands as a long stream of vulgar terms left his mouth. I didn't waste any time either. I leapt at him, tackling him to the ground. This sight must have been an interesting one, a 5'4" petite girl tackling a soldier to the ground. I frantically grabbed the gun from his hand. I looked at it questioningly, I had no idea how to use it, well the proper way anyway…

Instead, I used it to beat the guy senseless. I repeatedly banged the metal firearm into the man's skull. And as I was doing this, a little part of me was hoping Auron wasn't watching. The last thing I need was to hear about how sloppy my formation was.

When I thought the soldier wasn't going to be a threat, I mean he was kinda not moving… or doing much of anything for that matter, I stood. I tossed the gun aside as I ran back to the previous soldier I had taken out. "I want my freakin' dagger back," I stated as I grabbed the handle. I placed my foot on the guy's head, giving myself some leverage, before I gave it one last pull. I stumbled back when it finally came out. "Finally," I muttered under my breath.

"_Brooke_!" Auron's voice didn't seem to have much joy flowing through it. The tone kind of reminded me of how my father would yell when I broke something in the house.

I jerked my head up, "It wasn't me!" I yelled out of habit. I grinned sheepishly when he gave me a look that clearly stated he was confused. I quickly made me way towards him, swerving in and out of people that were shooting at Crystal. "Yes?"

"We move," he grabbed my arm and started dragging me towards Gagazet.

I struggled to get out of his grasp. "Auron! Stop it! I can't leave now!" I locked both my feet firmly on the ground as he continued to drag me forward.

"The others are leaving, they're going to Bevelle. They said they'll try and keep Zanarkand from invading the main city," he informed me as he gave me a rough pull, causing me to stumble after him. "They also said, you better not get hurt or they'll cause me massive pain beyond anything I can imagine." I smirked. Someone threatening the 'almighty' Auron, I wish I had been there to see that.

"Fine," I grumbled as I followed him through the grassy plains. I assumed the others were a little preoccupied with the huge gray dragon to notice me. And I guess it helped that the rest of the group was running the other way… they wouldn't exactly notice two people inconspicuously running _towards_ the area where the soldiers were coming from. "Auron…" I said slowly. He turned his head over his shoulder and glanced at me, giving me a silent acknowledgement. "I'm a big girl, I can run on my own. You can let go of my hand now."

"I, uh.. er… right," he stuttered as he released my hand, turned his back to me and continued to walk on.

I smirked to myself. The stoic warrior got flustered! Yevon, the man has feelings! It's a miracle! Well, that or some strange force has invaded his mind and taken over, either way… it's an improvement. Where's the sphere when you need one… oh right… it's in the tree back in Macalania. I rolled my eyes as I picked up the pace, making sure to keep up with him.

888

Only when snow was crunching under our feet did we finally stop running. I fell to my knees as I took several deep breaths. I may be young and in shape, but running across a huge grassy plain, into a mountain wasn't exactly my idea of training. I looked over to where Auron was also trying to catch his breath, bent over, hands on his knees. My breathing was beginning to level out, when I felt the ground underneath me tremble. "Auron…" I took another breath of air before continuing, "Please tell me I'm imagining the tremors…"

He looked forward in the direction that led to Zanarkand. "I wish I could…" He placed his hand over the hilt of his sword, readying himself for anything that was going to round that corner of the mountain.

"Maybe it's that girl with the six white horses?" I opted with a false hope in my tone.

He shook his head, evidently put off by my comment. I made a face at his back, yet again my intense maturity shining through. "Whatever it is, it'll be coming round the mountain…" he turned his head over his shoulder and smirked at me before continuing, "When it comes…"

I stood up, and grabbed my daggers. I grinned, was this Auron… making a joke? Ok, who slipped some kind of mind-altering substance in his breakfast…? I want to shake their hand. My smile quickly faded though as my eyes laid sight on this metallic heap rounding the corner. It wasn't the most extravagant piece of machinery I've ever seen, but that huge barrel in the front gave off the idea that it really didn't need much else. If that wasn't enough, there were also two soldiers guarding the piece of machina… or maybe it was the other way around. I shook the thoughts from my head and looked at Auron. "Well, this is… special."

"The soldiers aren't important, just cut through and move onto the machina," Auron barked out. Oh great, Mr. Domination is back. I love how he makes it seem as if _everything_ is so simple.

"Easy for you to say that…" I mumbled as I twirled my daggers.

"Halt!" one of the two soldiers shouted out from a distance. _'And now the fun begins.'_ "Civilians are not permitted any further."

I rolled my eyes, was that supposed to make me want to turn around and go home? "And if we refuse to oblige?"

"Death will meet you quickly, little girl," the man said as he held up his machina firearm. Shesh, what is it with everyone calling me a little girl? I mean I guess in comparison to him I was 'little' but… that's only because he looked like he had one too many Kilika Cream Donuts, and I don't think that's what he was referring to anyway. I narrowed my eyes in his direction as he continued speaking, "Go home and play with your dollies, don't want to get a bop-boo do you?"

My eye twitched. He was mocking me. "Sorry that's a no can do." I took a few brave steps forward. "You guys ruined all my _dollies_ when you attacked my home town and pretty much destroyed _everyone_ and _every_ _thing_." I took another step forward, not letting my anxiety get the best of me. I could feel my heart rapidly pounding against my chest as I said, "And I apologize, but Brooke Rassi is a vengeful, spiteful kind of person.

"Brooke Rassi?" the other soldier shouted in surprise. The other soldier was tall than the pudgy one and was almost scrawny. "You're the girl that took out captain Nooj, the one we're supposed to capture?" He laughed to himself. "A teenage girl is what the commander is afraid of?"

"There's a reason behind that," I sardonically remarked as a malicious grin came to my face. "Want to learn first hand what that reason is?" Wow, I was slowly becoming extremely cocky as this journey progressed.

"Smug little brat, isn't she?" the first soldier said. Both he and his scrawny friend lifted their gun into the air, "And just, what are you going to do? You'll be dead before you take two steps."

I stopped moving, they weren't kidding. That was more than obvious, but I couldn't just stand there and let them take me into captivity. Not after what had happened last time I had been held captive. I shuddered violently as the thoughts from my imprisonment at Bevelle ran through my head. I needed a plan and quickly.

That's when Crystal, yet again saved me. A loud roar echoed throughout the air, causing the distraction I needed. The two guards jerked their heads upward, looking around. "Now!" Auron yelled as he ran inward towards the two men.

Not even two steps behind him, I ran over to the tall scrawny guy. By the time the guy regained his awareness of what was going on around him the only thing he could do was dodge out of the way from a slash from one of my daggers. Jumping back he tried to pull one of my own moves. He tried to hit me with the end of the gun.

"Whoa!" my voice echoed through the atmosphere as I awkwardly twisted the top half of my body out of the way. The awkwardness of the twist pretty much threw off my balance and I found I was going to be reacquainted with the floor if I didn't do something. I quickly threw out my right arm, using it to keep me from slamming head first into the ground.

The position I landed in had to be one of the most awkward ones I've ever been in. My right leg, slightly bent at the knee, was planted on the ground, while my left leg was suspended midair. My right hand was folded into a fist that was helping me stay up, the dagger's rough handle digging into my flesh. And finally my left arm was pulled in close to my chest to keep a sense of balance. Using this position to my advantage, I used my 'free swinging' leg to kick the soldier in the abdomen.

The guard stumbled back, and let out an unintelligible pained noise. _'I didn't hit him that hard…'_ When I was back on my feet I saw Auron cleaning off his blade and the guard lying on the ground, blood beginning to pool around him. "What the frig, Auron? I can handle myself."

"We have no time for games," he barked out. "We're not done," he motioned to the giant machina.

The seemingly inactive machina seemed to jump to life when I laid eyes on it. _'Of course it would, do you think it would stay inactive?'_

**-Loading Main Gun-**

"Main gun? But there aren't any other guns…"

I don't know why I bother talking anymore. That line was just an invitation for Fate to laugh and go 'That's what you think!'

My mouth fell ajar as a plate of steel began to shake before it moved upward, revealing six holes, and I believe I could safely assume they were not filled with confetti or any of the other fun stuff.

"Oh, shit! Run!" I shouted as the machina rapidly started shooting at us. Auron and I sprinted off in separate directions. And I swear to Yevon, my Karma _hates_ me. If it's possible, it seems that the machina hesitated when we split up before it decided _'Let's attack Brooke.'_

I weaved around, trying to avoid getting hit with one of those lovely bullets that were flying at me. As I was 'surfing' I spotted a large boulder. I took a running leap over it so I could keep myself somewhat shielded from the barrage of shots being aimed at me. I had almost made it over unharmed when, in mid-air, I felt a metallic bullet graze my shoulder, causing me to involuntarily jerk my body. Ultimately it resulted on me landing oh so gracefully… on my head. I wrapped my arms around my head as I lay on the ground, writhing in pain, with a very long string of rude terms streaming from my lips. I rolled over a few times, my head was now facing the ground as I gave the ground a few kicks.

As I was absorbed in my own pain, I felt a gust of wind pass over me, followed by this extreme heat. "What the…" I looked over to where I had previously been, "HOLY HELL!" Not even five feet from where I was there was a path of scorched earth… and that boulder I had used as protection? Yeah… it was completely gone, like it disintegrated.

**-Main Gun Loading-**

"Oh, hell no," I muttered as I watched those lovely little machine gun hole begin to reappear. I jumped to my feet, ignoring the throbbing pain in my head and shoulder and took off running again, only this time it was straight for the machina. I don't know what had gotten into me, this machine could start shooting those little machine guns and that would be the end of Brooke Rassi and the hope of Spira ever being ridden of Zanarkand, but I still ran ahead.

As I came up along side of it, I grabbed the top of it and hoisted myself onto the giant machina. This came without a minute to spare, for what followed was another torrent of rounds.

"Yevon!" I held on to anything I could as the machine shook violently. Now that I was on top of the machina, I didn't know exactly what to do. I hadn't really thought this through, but hell, I can't get shot if I'm not in the line of fire, so this isn't all that bad.

"Brooke! What in the name of Yevon are you doing!" Auron yelled out at me, from… somewhere. I looked around. I didn't see him anywhere. Oh dear Yevon, he's in my head! "_BROOKE_!"

"What!" I snapped back to the disembodied voice.

"What are you doing!" He continued to yell.

Geez, what does it look like I'm doing? I am frantically trying to hold onto this machina that is shooting anything and everything in sight. "I'm having a tea party," I answered dryly as my eyes laid on something that jolted an idea in my head. Using my right hand, armed with my dagger, I jammed it into this weak smelted piece of metal. I did this a few times, and finally I had a hole big enough to fit my hand in there.

I quickly snaked my hand into and felt around. I didn't know much about machina, ok… I knew nothing, but I did know that something can't function if it isn't properly wired. Once I felt a bunch of wires, I grasped a handful of them and jerked on them as hard as I could. Once the wires disconnected, I could feel the machina begin to shut down. I tossed the wires aside as I slowly got down from the machine.

At this time, the almighty Auron decided to reappear. He gave me the sternest look I have ever come across, and I wasn't sure how to react. I merely avoided eye contact and focused on my now throbbing shoulder. Karma was being remotely nice, maybe it would keep the wrath of Auron away from me.

Did I ever tell you how much I _love_ my Karma? Sure, it kept me safe from him, but not exactly in a way most would opt for. The machina I supposedly broke? It decided it was going to exact one more act of revenge on me before dying completely. It started up again and drove off the cliff, me in tow.

"Brooke!" Auron's voice echoed through Gagazet, as the machina and I went over the edge of the cliff.

I frantically made a grab for something, anything, but nothing ceased my decent, except the hard rock solid platform jutting out from the mountainside. I don't know how long I fell, or when I actually hit the plateau, but the bone shattering impact almost sent me into immediate unconsciousness. With the last bit of energy I had I muttered, "Fucking Karma…" before I fell unconscious.

-----xXx-----

A/N: Okies, well there you have it. Operation: PayBack, chapter 18! I know it was short, but I had major writer's block and it was badd -- Okies, well toodles!


	19. Shattered Tears

A/N: Well, I would like to thank you all, you guys rock! I apologize for the long wiat for the update, but hey I wrote this in one day! Yes, Operation PayBack is coming to a close soon, and I know, I'm upset too. But fear not because I'll be around and maybe, just maybe a sequel?

Disclaimer: I don't know anything, leave me alone.

---xXx---

**Shattered Tears**

_Auron's Point of View_

I ran to the edge of the cliff and peered down. "Brooke!" I yelled out again when I saw her lying on the plateau below. When she didn't respond, I started to scale down the mountainside. Upon reaching the platform she was laying I ran over to her. "Yevon… Brooke, no…" I knelt down beside her before resting my head against her chest. She was breathing, but barely.

I placed my hand behind her neck and lifted her head. I took the last potion I had and tipped it into her mouth. Once the contents of the bottle were gone I placed her back down and glanced at her again. It seemed her breathing was no longer erratic, and a few of the smaller cuts had closed, but there was still that abrasion on her shoulder from the bullet, and the gash in her arm and forehead from the fall that were still open, and bleeding. "Crap…"

I glanced down and saw the scarf I had purchased for her in the Calm Lands coming out of my jacket's pocket. I carefully wrapped it around the wound on her arm, which appeared to be the worst of the three. It wasn't much, but it was going to have to do for now.

I looked around. Luckily, the plateau she had landed was outside a small cave. _'Thank Yevon,'_ I mused as I noticed the setting sun. At least we'd have some protection from the harsh winds tonight. I cradled her in my arms and carried her unconscious form into the depths of the cave._ 'Whatever lives here better be out for the night…'_ Her body shivered as I held her. This was going to be a problem; her body couldn't keep her warm and heal itself at the same time.

Carefully, I placed her back on the ground before I removed my jacket. I meticulously placed the coat on Brooke, before I sat down with my back against the concrete wall. I wished I could start a fire but, without some wood, that wasn't going to be possible. So, with a sigh, I pulled the petite girl onto my lap and hoped my body heat would help keep her warm. After a few minutes, her shivering subsided, which allowed me some comfort as my eyes drooped and I dozed off into a slumber.

---xXx---

_Brooke's Point of View._

I groaned as I rolled over and snuggled up with a soft comfortable pillow…? My eyes shot open as I glanced at the satin cased pillow in my hands. "What… the… hell…?" There were a few things wrong with this scene.

The last time I slept on a comfortable bed like this I was like in… Seymour's home. My eyes widened considerably, as a panic began to take over. It quickly settled down once again as I realized that it couldn't possibly be his home, because if I came across him again I'd be in jail, though that didn't make me comfortable with the whole situation.

I raised my hand to my head as I felt an oncoming headache. Though, I stopped as my eyes focused on the jacket I was wearing. It was Auron's long red trench coat thing. My eye widened. "AH! I'M IN AURON!" I shouted out as I leapt from the bed I was laying on and darted in the direction of the mirror hanging on the left wall.

When I reached my destination, I was extremely relieved to find that I _wasn't_ in Auron, merely in his jacket. _'Good job, Brooke… good job…'_ I shook my head, there was too much happening and I just woke up, this was definitely a sign that I was going to have a bad day. "Wait… if I'm wearing Auron's jacket…" I spun, glancing around the room, and nearly tripping over the long coat. "Where is… Auron?"

I stopped talking and furrowed my brow. "Who cares where Auron is, where the hell am I?" The last thing I remember is being pulled over the edge of a cliff and cursing my karma. I sure as hell didn't remember landing on a soft bed when I got pulled over the cliff, so where am I? For some reason I didn't really want to know the answer because I felt that as soon as I figured that out, I wasn't going to be happy.

Confusion was an understatement as I looked around the room. It was beautiful, fit for a queen. I slowly walked to my left where there was a vanity set. What is this place? I glanced in the mirror on the vanity, cringing at my appearance. I was in desperate need of some kind of shower, or at least a brush. Before I moved my attention elsewhere, from the corner of my eye I spotted a door. I grinned, maybe this would answer some question.

I turned and started for the door, taking large steps as I went. Just as my hand reached out for the door, it owned on its own, almost smacking me in head. "Whoa!" I called out as I jumped back away from the possessed door.

I was staring wide eyed at the door, when a girl popped her head into the room. She had dark black hair that seemed to be streaked with navy blue. Her eyes were a violet color and were currently looking over me in a curious manner. "Are you Brooke?" she asked quietly as she took a step into my room, closing the door behind her. She was wearing a pair of black pants that nearly covered the white sneakers she was wearing. The upper portion of her body was covered by a red tank top that was further covered by a denim jacket.

I nodded slowly, backing away from the stranger. She looked at me with a smile and laughed. "I'm not going to hurt you if that's what you think," she shrugged as she held up her hands and turned around. "I'm not even armed."

I calmed slightly, that was a good thing, because yet again, my daggers were absolutely nowhere to be seen. _'Why is it every time I pass out, my daggers go missing? I think I'm going to have to permanently attach them to myself.' _I raised an eyebrow as I inquired, "Who are you?"

She smiled, and a little too broadly for my liking. I narrowed my eyes, why exactly is she so happy? This isn't a happy time; I'm lost! Maybe she was plotting something. I shook my head, _'Wow, way to be overly paranoid.' _If I could I would pat myself on the back, but that might look slightly odd.

"My name is Hope," she answered as she walked towards me. I'm guessing she took notice to my incredulous look because she continued to talk. "I'm just here to heal you, you got some pretty bad cuts."

I looked at her suspiciously, "Where's Auron?"

She looked at me, confusion evident on her features. "Who?"

"Auron, big, tall, scary looking guy that doesn't smile, and can't take a joke for his life," I answered. She shook her head, telling me she had no idea what I was talking about. "He has dark brown hair… a scar on his face…" I continued, I was beginning to get worried, what happened to him after I fell?

"I'm sorry… I don't know whom you're talking about…" she said slowly as she tried to convince me to sit.

I pulled away from her as I shook my head. "No, I was with him before I passed out… I need to find him, what if he's hurt… or worse," I raised my hand to my mouth. I couldn't finish the thought, though I think she knew what I was talking about. What if Auron was dead? It would be my entire fault. I took a deep breath as I practically collapsed into the chair. I don't think I could handle it if he died because of me.

"I'm sure he's fine," the girl said as she placed her hands over my head and cast a curative spell over me. I could immediately feel strength reentering my body. I didn't know what to do, I couldn't just run out of here, I didn't even know where here was. She patted my head, signifying she was done. "I'm sure if you asked, the Zanarkand forces would go out and look for him."

"Yeah, I gu-" I stopped short and jerked my head in her direction. What did she say? "Wait… what forces?"

She smiled and took a few steps back. "Did that fall affect your hearing as well?" she questioned in a half joking manner. "I said the Zanarkand Forces, Commander said you're pretty important here. So, I'm sure if you asked them, they wouldn't mind looking for him."

I felt my blood run cold. I couldn't be in Zanarkand, not now. I wasn't armed, I had nothing with me, I had _no one _with me. And… important! What? I'm supposed to ruin them, how am I important? My breathing became shallow as I felt an oncoming anxiety attack. I didn't like this, and if I didn't feel paranoid before, I felt about fifty times worse now. "I… uhm, have to, uhm… leave…" I stuttered out nodding my head multiple times.

She raised and eyebrow and looked at me curiously, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," I squeaked out, my throat had tightened making my voice high pitched. "Yes, I'm fine…" I stood from the seat I was in and looked at the girl before me, "I really have to leave."

"Brooke, I think you should rest," she said slowly, like she was talking to a two year old. "I think you are getting a little over worked." She ushered me over to the bed that occupied the left half of the room. "You stay here, I'm going to get someone, ok?"

"No," I shook my head. I didn't want her to get someone of high rank. What would that do? Make them realize they made a mistake and I should be in jail instead of here? I grabbed her hand. "Please, No!"

She pried her hand free from my grip, "Brooke, calm down." She took a few steps away from me. "I'll be right back." She turned her back to me and started walking towards the door. She cast me one last glance and a smile before she opened the door and disappeared into the hallway.

"Shit, crap, vilg, tysh!" I said excitedly as I jumped off the bed and looked around the room. There had to be something here, anything. I ran over to the dresser and pulled it open. There were tons of clothes in there, but nothing I could use as a weapon. I dug deeper into the draw, tossing the clothes to the floor as I did so. "Come on! There has to be something."

Not finding anything I cursed mentally. Shesh, if my dad heard the words I was using today, I would be very sore from the beating I would have received. "I have to get out of here…"

I ran over to the window, this was becoming all too familiar to me. Something happens and I'm ready to jump out a window. I pushed it open and looked out. My stomach dropped, we were really high off the ground. Actually, really high was an understatement, by the looks of it this was one of the Zanarkand skyscrapers I'd heard about and I was near the top. _'SHIT!'_ I wasn't getting out this way, so the only way out was through the door.

"Frig it, I'll just run. That Hope said I was important… maybe they won't kill me?" Yeah, and maybe Auron is the Easter Bunny and I'm the Queen of the Al Bhed.

I scurried over to the door and threw it open. I ran out into the hallway and glanced around. Why, I don't know, because its not like there was going to be this big gaping sign that would say _'Exit here!' _I tried to think of which way would be the best way to go, but I didn't think long because I heard voices coming from my right. "So, left it is." I took off down the hall, not once stopping to check if I was being followed. Personally, I didn't care if I was or not, the only thing I cared about was getting out of that place.

I came to the end of the hallway and found a door labeled 'emergency stairs'. _'I hope this gets me out of here.'_ As I ran through the doors, my escape was halted as I ran right into something… or I should say someone. I stumbled backwards, tripping over my own two feet and landing promptly on my butt. "Oww…" I glanced up at the man I had run into.

I smiled, jumped up, and wrapped my arms around him. I had never in my life been so relieved to see him. "Tyseuh!"

He laughed softly as he slowly moved her arms around me. "Hi, Brooke, are you ok?" I shook my head as I held him tighter, my emotions were beginning to try and gain control of me and I started to shake. "Hey, hey, calm down," he said as he ran a hand over my head. "Come on, what's wrong?"

I didn't know where to begin. How about the fact that Auron is missing? Or how about that I don't know how my friends are, or that my weapons are missing, or that I'm in Zanarkand and I don't know how I got there, or why I was placed in such a luxurious room? Ok, the room wasn't so bad, but… it still didn't make sense. I had all these questions and problems, and they were all formulated in my mind, but the only thing I could manage to choke out was, "Zanarkand… here… everyone gone…"

He smiled down at me as he held me tighter, "It's ok, Brooke, everything is going to be fine. Trust me." I looked up at him, and I could tell he saw the uncertainty in my eyes. He smirked and placed his hand on my cheek, "Have I let anything happen to thus far?"

I shook my head. He hadn't. If anything, he's saved my life on a number of occasions. He lifted me up off the ground and started walking with me back down the hall I had run down. "Don't worry, you need to calm down before you can do anything," he told me.

I nodded slowly; I had to trust him. He was just looking out for me, and besides what else was I going to do? It's not like I really had much of any choice. I couldn't do this myself, especially unarmed. "Alright… I trust you…" I muttered as I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head against his.

I was tired, not physically, but emotionally. That revelation took a lot out of me. I mean, how would you feel if you woke up in a strange place only to discover that you're behind enemy lines? I guess it wasn't so bad. So long as no one realized who I was, it was ok… right? Oh man, I hope so…

He placed me down on the ground once we were within the confines of my room. "Good, good. Now… go shower, there is a bathroom right through that door," he pointed to my left. He pushed me forward, a little too forceful, I wasn't expecting and I pretty much tripped over myself and fell on my face. "Brooke!" he jumped down to help me back up, "I'm sorry about that."

I looked at him strangely, that kind of hurt. "It's ok…" I said slowly as I walked towards the room he had pointed to before. "I'll be right out…" I said quietly.

I ran the water so I could take a shower. Tyseuh was right; I just needed to calm down. I needed to relax. Then I could think straight, come up with a plan, finish my business and go back… not home… I don't have a home. But… go back someplace, away from all this 'Chosen One' crap.

After stripping my clothes and stepping into the shower, I almost immediately felt relaxed. I definitely needed this. I washed myself quickly, enjoying the warm water that fell over me. The water helped clear my mind, and allowed me to think straight. Though, I wish it hadn't. A bunch of thoughts rushed to my mind, what happened to Auron, why I was in Zanarkand, why I was important to Zanarkand… why Tyseuh was here in Zanarkand. My eyes shot open as the last thought lingered in my head. "Why the hell is Tyseuh in Zanarkand?"

I almost snapped my neck in my haste to jump out of the shower. Not bothering to actually do the intelligent thing and put clothing on, I cracked open the door and poked my head out. I saw Tyseuh standing in the center of the room speaking with that Hope girl.

"Thank you for coming for me, Hope," Tyseuh said with a bow of his head. "I am most appreciative."

She smiled and shrugged her shoulders, "Hey it was no big deal. I was a little worried about her, she started freakin' out." She ran a hand through her shoulder length hair. "You sure she's ok now?"

"Yes, I calmed her down, she's showering now, all is fine. Everything is slowly falling into place," he said with a grin.

My eyes went wide. I can't believe it. He was against me this whole time! "You son of a bitch!" I yelled stepping out the door, causing all eyes to fall on me. "You were planning this from the beginning, you're part of this whole operation. All that crap about trusting you... All of it… you… BASTARD!"

"Brooke," he said slowly, approaching me with caution. "Calm down, its not what you think."

"NO!" I stepped away from him. "How dare you tell me to calm down! You lying asshole!" I glanced towards Hope, she was looking at me like I had just lost my mind. Maybe I did.

He made a grab for my arm, "Brooke! Stop it!" I jumped back away from him. I felt like a cat backed into a corner. "Please, let me explain, just… stop this."

"Don't come near me!" I shouted as I backed away from him some more. He grabbed my arm and I spazzed. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screeched as I frantically tried to pull away from him. He pulled me close to him. "DAMN IT! I SAID GET OFF!" I jammed my elbow into his stomach before I turned and used the base of my hand to smash his nose.

He jumped back as he cried out in pain. This this was my chance. I broke free and jetted out the door. Clinging tightly to the towel that was around me, I ran down the hall I was in, shoving past every person that crossed my path. This must be an interesting sight, some strange girl running down the hall, sopping wet with nothing but a towel on. In retrospect, I kinda wish I had put something on, like… pants.

"BROOKE!" he yelled after me.

'_Shit!'_ I picked up my pace, trying to run as fast as I could. "Leave me alone!" I cried out as I was nearing the door to the stairs. I pushed it open and started down the flight before me. _'Oh Yevon, please let me get out of here…'_

But Yevon apparently hates me too, because no sooner did I start down the stairs, did the door swing open behind me again. '_Shit, shit, shit!' _

"Brooke, damn it, stop!"

"Go to hell!" I screamed as I leapt down the last five steps. I don't know how I managed to land that without breaking something, but I did. Not that it did me any good, he just jumped down after me, trapping me there. I back into the corner, shaking my head as I muttered, "No… please… no…. just leave me alone… please."

"You don't understand," he said as he stepped forward, grabbing my wrist to keep me from striking him. He pulled me in closer to him and lifted me off the ground once again. "Let me talk."

"No… please…" I pathetically muttered as I tried to hit him, but it was pointless. I could feel the hot tears falling from my eyes. Once they started, there was no stopping them. They just continued to fall as he carried me back up the stairs. I buried my head in shoulder and continued to sob. This was so pathetic I'm so weak. How am I supposed to take this power down if I can't escape one of their buildings?

He carried me down the hall, catching glances from everyone as we passed. "Brooke, let me explain a few things." He ran a hand over my wet hair, letting it rest at my neck. "You took this all wrong," He whispered into my ear.

"No," I muttered, shaking my head. "You lied to me…"

He kicked open the door to the room I had now attempted to escape twice, only to be brought back… the same way each time. He placed me on the ground, and tried to gain eye contact with me. I avoided his gaze at all cost, I didn't want to look at him, I wanted to go home.

He grabbed my chin and forced me to look up at him. "Listen, Brooke," he locked his silver eyes with my blue ones, "When have I lied to you?"

My eyes went wide in anger. Was he kidding me? "You lied this whole time, helping me so I can save Spira?" I smacked his hand away from my chin. "You were with THEM!"

"_Damn it, Brooke_!" he yelled, causing me to stumble back away from him. "I have never once tried to hurt you. I don't want you to have to fight them." He stepped towards me, only causing me to back up, until my back was pressed against the wall. "I can stop all this… everything…"

"Where's Auron?" I blurted out. I don't know why, but it's the first thing that came to my mind.

He shook his head before bringing his hand up to his head, running his hands through his brown hair. He half laughed before saying, "Auron…" He threw his hands in the air. "Auron! You're asking me about Auron!" He turned his back to me and took a few steps away from me. I looked around the room, what happened to that Hope girl? I didn't have time to think about because he whirled around started in with me again. "I'm asking you to marry me, I'm giving you a chance to get rid of all of this, and you ask me," he altered his voice into a high pitched girly voice, "Where's Auron!"

I winced slightly, I had never seen him like this and, to be quite frank, I didn't like it. It kind of frightened me and I had never been afraid of him before. "I want to go home…" I muttered as I felt my face grow hot. I felt like a little girl again, I was scared and all alone. It also didn't helped that this wasn't even like Tyseuh, not that I knew the _real _Tyseuh, but this one was so out of character from the one I came to 'know' the one I finally came to trust.

"You don't have a home," he snapped.

What the hell was that? Does he think I don't realize what happened to me? Does he think I forgot why I came? Tears started to pour from my eyes again. I really didn't want to cry, but I couldn't help it. I slid down to the floor, the towel now barely covering me. "I know…" I whispered, so lowly that almost I couldn't even hear it.

"Damn…" he muttered as he knelt down in front me. "Lady Brooke, please forgive me. I didn't mean to be like that."

"Just leave me alone," I choked out in between sobs.

"Not until you listen," he said, his voice much calmer than it had just been. He placed his two hands on my shoulders before continuing. "I made sure you journey here was safe, I knew this was something you had to do for yourself. I never allowed for things to get out of control," he explained as he wiped the tears from my cheeks. "I was with Seymour, to ensure your safety and I'm here now to ensure your safety." He brushed a few strands of hair away from my face and gazed into my eyes, "I ran into Hope while she was running to Yuna. Think about it, if Yuna, the girl that you fought in Besaid… had she come in here, you would have freaked, no?"

I nodded slowly; he was making sense, so far anyway. "But… what about you saying… things are falling into place?"

He grinned sheepishly and he ran one of his hand through his brown hair. "Well… I honestly thought you'd agree to my marriage proposal and this would all end." He hung his head. "I was getting ahead of myself…. I apologize." I didn't know what to do. I couldn't tell if he was lying, but everything he said seemed to be making sense. It explained a lot of things, in my mind anyway. "Can you forgive me?" He lifted his head, his silver eyes pleading with me.

There isn't like I was being left with much of any choice. On one hand I had forgive him and trust him maybe getting out of here, and on the other I had don't forgive and… die. Oh man the choices I had were the greatest, I must say. "Yeah… sure…"

He raised an eyebrow, "I really am sorry, Brooke."

"Yeah, and it's ok," I said with a little more control over my voice, well at least this time it didn't crack. He smiled as he stood, now towering over me. He extended his hand to help me off the ground. I shook my head. "I can do it… don't want to loose the towel," I told him as I stood up.

He nodded before walking over to the pile of clothes I left on the floor from my first attempted escape. He shifted through it a little before pulling out a green halter-top and a pair of satin black pants. "Go get dressed," he instructed as he held out the clothing.

I looked at the articles of clothing in his hands oddly before taking them and walking into the bathroom. As I slipped into them, I was surprised as to how well they fit, though this hadn't been the first time that it had happened.

I glanced in the mirror and sighed. I was so tired of this whole thing; I wanted it all to stop. I just wanted Spira to be ok… I wanted to be ok. I was so happy before all this started. "I don't even care any more… I just want it to end. I want to be done. I have nothing left… I just want to be away from it…" That's when I was hit with an idea, like if it was dangling in front of my face the entire time. He had brought it up so many times and yet it never clicked that that was the opportunity to escape I was looking for. I threw open the door and glanced at Tyseuh who was seated on the bed.

"It'll all stop?" I said as I walked towards him. He looked at me curiously, not quite grasping where I was heading, but silently urging me to continue. "This whole thing… it'll just go away if I marry you?"

---xXx---

A/N: Well there you go, another chapter of Operation:PayBack –dodges rotten fruit chucked at head- yeah yeah I gotcha no more cliffies, whoops? Okies, well shush and review, thanks!


	20. Piece of the Past

Author's Note: Oh my god! Guys I am SO SORRY! I did not mean to take this long to update. I got so caught up with my other story, and school, and colleges and stuff that I just completely forgot about it! I know you want to kill me since it is so close to the end, and I have no excuse except for pure laziness! And I know, this is short! I'M SORRY! But I wanted to get it out as soon as possible so here it is. I wrote it last night. ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I own Brooke and Tyseuh, mine all mine!

---xXx---

**A Piece of the Past**

Tyseuh looked at me like I had five heads as he stood from the bed and walked towards me. "This thing with Zanarkand?" he questioned. I nodded my answer as I bit my lower lip. "Yeah, if we were to wed, this whole thing would 'go away' as you put it."

"Then that's what I want," I said with a false confidence in my voice. This isn't really what I wanted. I wanted to go home, and be with my family, but that wasn't going to happen so the next best thing would be to just end this.

He stood before me, placing a hand on my neck. "Are you sure?" He questioned his silver eyes filled with uncertainty. "Is this really what you want? You're positive this is what you want?"

I stepped back away from him. "Why are you trying to talk me out of it?" If it wasn't hard enough to agree to this, he was questioning my motive behind it. I ran both hands through my hair as I looked at him incredulously.

"No, no, no, Brooke, I was just… caught off guard by your sudden decision," he admitted as he walked towards me. Once before me, he caressed my cheek with his hand. "I'm enthralled by your decision." He kissed my forehead before continuing, "But this is your decision, right?" I nodded, which caused him to smile wider than he already was. "Excellent. We'll set the preparations into motion immediately." He lifted my head up by the chin before giving me a quick peck on the lips. "You'll not regret this, milady." He turned from me and walked for the door.

"Ty," I called to him before he walked out the door. "Where are you going?"

"To inform the people. You want this over as soon as possible, no?" I nodded, not quite following his train of thought. "Well, then you'll want the wedding to happen soon." He grinned before slipping through the door and into the hallway.

I sighed as I walked towards the bed I had only woken up on a few hours prior. I dropped down face first. Was this really the right thing to do? Sacrifice everything I could have for the sake of it all being over?

"Lady Brooke?" the friendly voice of Hope echoed throughout the room.

I lifted my head off the bed and glanced towards the door. "Yes?"

"Master Tyseuh has told me to get you. You need to pick out a few thing for the wedding," she told me as she took a step into my room, a smile gracing her features.

I half smiled and nodded before getting off the bed and following her out of the room, starting what would prove to be a rather long day.

---xXx---

The entire day was a blur to me. I just walked around with a fake smile on my, not a clue what was going on. Between getting measured for the dress and making choices about what stupid flower I wanted, my head was spinning. It got to the point where I just started smiling and nodding to everything. I didn't want to be with these people I wanted to just leave, to be alone. I mean I think at one point I said I liked mauve… I don't even know what the hell mauve is.

As the day progressed I was beginning to question what I was doing. Like, is it really the right thing to do? I had this ominous feeling in the pit of my stomach that I just couldn't shake. I mean it just seems to good to be true. Eventually, I managed to shrug that feeling off, but because I was being inundated with questions about my favorite type of flower arrangement. Flowers…psh, I hate flowers.

Finally, and I emphasize _finally_, the day was over and I was getting the opportunity to go back to my room and sleep. As stupid as this may sound, I was looking forward to sleeping. I mean not only have I not been clean and slept in a bed in the longest time, but it was the only place I could go back home, which is what I wanted to do the most.

"I bet you're tired," Tyseuh said as he placed a hand on my shoulder. "Ready to get some sleep?" He was walking me back to my room… well, I really should say _our _room.

Actually, he hadn't left my side all day. As nice as it may appear and as sweet as it may sound, it was freakin' annoying. I had no time to be with my self, or my thoughts. I guess he might have thought I'd back out of it and run away if he left me alone, because you know that'd be the smart thing to do. You know, run away from a building I don't know, into a city I don't know- where _everyone_ knows me. Yep, really intelligent.

"I've been looking forward to it since I got up," I admitted sheepishly.

Sleep would give me an escape. Though, my dreams were normally interrupted by someone that would end up forcing me to think. And then sometimes, they weren't even dreams… they were _nightmares._ Regardless, it wasn't _this_. It was different and anything was better than this and I could hardly wait.

Tyseuh laughed as he opened the door for me. I bowed my head as I walked in before him. I walked straight over towards the large bed that was just calling my name, practically collapsing on the soft comforter.

A few minutes passed before my soon to be husband climbed into the bed beside me. He leaned his upper body over my waist, using her left hand to keep him propped up. His silver eyes locked with mine and he smirked, "What are you thinking about?"

I raised an eyebrow. "What, no mind raping me?" I sardonically replied, almost regretting it immediately. His eyes showed that my comment hurt him, or at least that what it looked like. Maybe he was trying to change a little, to accommodate me. "I… I'm sorry, Tyseuh," I stuttered out. "I didn't mean it… it just came out."

"Right, reflex," he said bitterly before moving over to his side of the bed. "It's alright, I keep forgetting that this is just to save Spira…"

I bit my lower lip. He was right… or, maybe he wasn't. I don't know. I mean, we're getting married. There should be some kind of affection… right? I should at least try to care about him. I mean, he knows, as well as I know, that he can't replace Tidus, but… I could learn to…love him…right?

I rolled over and wrapped and arm around his waist. "Don't be like that," I said as I rested my head on his arm. "I never said I didn't care about you… I just need to get used to it." I let out a small laugh before continuing, "Or are you forgetting how most of our conversations have gone?"

He didn't respond right away, which made me kind of uneasy, though I'm not sure why. Eventually he shifted around, so that he wasn't lying on his side, but rather his back. Slipping arm around my back he held me close before saying, "It's just that… I'm trying and I get the feeling that you'd rather not have me a round…"

Readjusting myself, I place my head on his chest and muttered, "It's not that… it's just…" I paused, just what? He's not Tidus, never could be, and never would be? That I will never have the same feelings for him that I had for Tidus? I'm scared of what going to happen? That I'm marrying the _demon of death?_ I mean, who else do you know that can say 'Yeah… so I'm married to the demon of death…'? Yeah… exactly. "It just happened so quickly…" _'Yeah that's it Brooke, too quickly, nice excuse.'_

"Not a problem, my dear," he replied before moving his head down and giving me a soft kiss on the top of my head. "Rest, and not bother your pretty little self with it."

And I did just that. I let all those thought leave my mind and I pretty much passed out.

---xXx---

_"Oh, crap…" I muttered to myself as I found myself in the familiar foggy abyss I had been in numerous times. "What now?" I almost whined._

"_Lady Brooke," an all too familiar voice resounded to my left, forcing me to turn and glance in the direction. It was the small Bevellian Fayth I'd come to know. He bowed his head before continuing, "I see you are well."_

"_Well?" I couldn't believe he thought I was well. Yeah, I'm getting married, whoop-de-freakin' do da day. "What, pray tell, makes you think I am well?"_

_Though I couldn't see it. I would swear he was smirking at me. Like I didn't already get that condescending feeling from everyone else, I need it from him too. "I take it you do not wish to marry Master Tyseuh?" I rolled my eyes. What could have ever given him that idea? "And you are curious as to where Sir Auron is."_

_Alright, now he had my attention. I hadn't asked anything of Auron since Tyseuh snapped at me. I was almost afraid to bring him up again. "Yeah, I might have thought about that." I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms over my chest before saying, "Do you know where he is?"_

_The Fayth gave a slight nod before replying, "He's closer than you think."_

"_That's a little more than vague," I told him, not exactly pleased with that answer. This had been going on for a long time, and the fact that he still wouldn't give me straight answers was beginning to wear at my patience. Oh wait, did I say begin to wear at my patience? I meant to say it's pissing me off._

"_One might say… he's right under your nose."_

_I had to refrain myself from smacking my forehead. Which then turned into refraining from bashing my head into the ground. I just want straight answers. I want to know what to do. I don't want to guess as to what I need to do, and hope its right. Is it such a difficult thing to tell me where the hell the stuck up jerk is?_

"_Well, Lady Brooke, I can not tell you what to do. This is your life, we the Fayth can only hope that you shall make the right choices"_

"_NO!" I snapped, cutting him off in the middle of his little goodbye speech. "I don't want to make choices. I _want_ to be told what to do. Why don't you understand that? I'm 18! I need guidance, not carte blanche!"_

"_Milady, please," the Fayth said as he approached me. Taking my hand in his he continued, "You have thus far made the correct choices. Just follow your heart, and you shall not go wrong." He bowed his head before continuing, "Now, I bid you farewell, Lady Brooke, and good luck."_

---xXx---

My eyes fluttered open as I jolted from my sleep. My mind was racing with questions. Which meant, I wasn't going back to sleep. _'Right under my nose?'_ I thought about that for a few minutes before a thought struck me. _'Does he mean… he's in the building?'_

Slipping out of Tyseuh's grip, I got out of the bed and made my way toward the door. _'I have this odd feeling I am _really _going to regret this.'_ I thought as I approached the door. I cracked it open and quickly snuck into the hallway. Quietly, I made my way down the hall.

I don't know where I thought I was going, but I figured it didn't really matter. I could probably BS my way out of any situation with a _'I was thirsty and I got lost.'_

What were they going to do? I was the fiancé of _master Tyseuh._

Though, I'm not going to lie, that didn't make me feel any more confident, strutting around enemy territory, unaware of my surroundings. I walked into the stairwell from which I had originally tried to make my escape though. I tiptoed down the stairs until I came to a door marked 'authorized personnel only.' "No turning back now," I whispered to myself as I pushed through the door. As I stepped into the hall of this new area, I immediately took notice that this was the jailing area. _'Oh, that would have been a wonderful situation I would have found myself in before had I made it this far…'_

I slowly made my way down the hall, peering into each of the cells. Most of the occupants were sleeping. I mean, hell, any normal person would be. But, I'm Brooke, and normal doesn't really apply to me. I don't even know why I kept walking down this path. If I was caught here, my thirsty thing wasn't going to get me out of trouble.

I was just about to turn around and head back to my room when I had a soft whisper. "Brooke?" My head snapped up as my ears strained to hear any sound, indicating which cell the voice was coming from. "Brooke… over here." I turned my head to the left, and that's when I saw it. Auron was sitting on the floor of one of the many cells.

Quickly, I scurried over to his cell. "Auron, are you ok?" I asked when I was standing outside the four-walled prison. He slowly nodded his head before asking me the same question. "I'm fine, I've been treated… nicely, actually…" I told him as I strained to get a better look at him. He looked dirty, that was the first thing I noticed, and he had this rather large cut on his forehead. "And what do you mean your fine?" I questioned sternly as I narrowed my eyes. "You have a gaping cut on your forehead!" If could have I would have smacked him upside the head for acting like he was fine.

"Shhh, not so loud," he said quickly, a hint of urgency in his words, something that made me immediately clamp my mouth shut. Auron always had a serious tone but when you mix a sense of anxiety in there, it's a big deal.

"It's nothing," he reassured me after a few minutes of silence. "I've had worse. But, Brooke, I must insist you vacate the area, and quickly. They will not be please to see you here."

"Auron, I am not leaving you here. This is absurd," I told him as I placed my hands on my hips. I wasn't going to just leave him in the cell to rot. He helped me here and it not fair that, for reasons unbeknownst to me, I was welcomed and he was jailed. This whole thing just didn't seem quite right to me.

"Brooke, I'm asking you nicely, go." Auron's voice held a hint of worry in it. Which made me want to run. Auron nervous? That's not something you hear in the same sentence, unless that sentence is 'Auron's face is making me nervous.' However, no matter how much I wanted to run, something wouldn't let me. Like my legs were stuck to the ground.

"No," I told him, my voice sounding more confident than I really was. "You got me here, and its my fault your in there. I'm not going to leave you for them to do… whatever they were doing to you."

He shook his head. "You are too stubborn for your own good."

"And you're a 'I can do it by myself' stuck up jerk," I shot back. "We all have our flaws, and values. And my values tell me not to leave you there, and my flaws are refusing to let me do anything but try to help you."

"If they find you, they'll imprison you too." He told me, his expression growing stern. "And I don't want you to go through what I went through. Though, I think your would be worse. You are an enemy of the state."

I shook my head. "No, I'm not. I'm…" the words fell dead on my lips as I heard footsteps heading in our direction. _'Shit!'_ I cursed myself mentally for not listening to Auron and running when I had the chance.

After a few moments of silence between the two of us, I could see a silhouette of a member of the Armed Forces making his way towards me. "Who's there?"

My eyes widened considerably as the voice ran in my ears. It was so familiar. I knew it all too well, but it couldn't be, could it? Not here. However, I came to face my worst fears as the form came into view under a dim light.

Before me clad in the black and red uniform of the Zanarkand Armed Forced, stood a familiar sight. He brushed his shimmering blond hair from his eyes, revealing a hardened pair of blue eyes. His eyes were filled with a determination that I only saw when there was a blitz ball game about to happen. At five feet ten inches stood the one person I hoped to never see in this situation.

"…Tidus?"

---xXx---

A/N: -flees from reviewers chasing me with pitchforks and torches. I KNOW I KNOW I'M SORRY! –dodges flaming tomato thrown- Whoa! Now, did you expect me to leave, come back and not do this? I know, its short, you want more. And I started working on chapter 21 today. I HOPE I'll have it soon. If not, guys Review, PM, get my ass working. I want to finish it for you! I hate it that I keep forgetting! Please Review! I Love you all! Toodles!


	21. Mutual Feelings

A/N: Since I'm only talking to Reyavie. Thanks for reviewing. This story is coming to end and I'm not gonna press people to review. My chapters have gotten shorter, and my patients even shorter. So Yep. I hope you enjoy it. If you review, you review. Whatever. Later

Disclaimer: If you don't know by now that I only own the plot along with Brooke her family, and Tyseuh along with the other OCs except Crystal and Sakura who belong to my friend Kristy.

---xXx---

**Mutual Feelings**

He looked at me strangely; there was no recognition in the blue eyes that stared back at me. He stood over me, looking down a good six inches. "What are you doing down here?" he asked sharply as his hand lingered over a machina gun that hung at his waist. "What jurisdiction do you have to be down here?"

I ignored his questions, as I looked deep into his eyes. He didn't remember me. He didn't recognize me. "Tidus… you… don't you know me?" My voice began to crack as my emotions began to show through my words. How could he have forgotten me? It hasn't been that long, has it?

I couldn't even tell you, I had lost my sense of time long ago. Days faded into weeks and honestly, I can't tell you if weeks faded into months yet. Regardless of that, how could he not immediately realize who I am?

I'm not exactly sure what got into me. Maybe I was at my breaking point, but I have no real explanation for what I did next. "You have to remember me, it's me! Brooke Rassi!" I grabbed onto his forearms. "You're Tidus Manzi! We grew up in Besaid together. We loved the Bevelle Brutes blitz team. You, me, and my little sister used to play blitz at the beach everyday. We… we were supposed to get married…" My actions grew frantic as I began to realize I might as well be talking to a stranger because he has no recollection of what I was talking about. "Oh Yevon! You have to remember!" I pleaded as I shook his, as if that would make some kind of difference in the matter.

That's when it happened. In my whole eighteen years of life I would have never seen this coming, but it did. Using the butt of the gun he had, he jammed it into my stomach, causing me to bend forward, before he used it to knock me to the ground by slamming it into the back of my head. "I don't know you, woman. Don't touch me."

As I remained kneeling on the floor holding my stomach as pain roared through my head, I could feel the tears begin to well up in my eyes. Sure, the pain from the blow hurt, but it wasn't that that caused the tears. Those words, 'I don't know you' those four words hurt more than any injury I could have ever obtained.

The little bit of hope I had vanished, the reason for e being here was gone. Maybe this is what the Fayth meant when he said _"He is not among the dead. And yet, to you he may not seem alive."_ Is this some kind of sick joke? Because I'm not laughing. I felt as if my heart had just been forcibly ripped from my chest cavity and thrown to a pack of wild dingoes. It might as well have been, because this was the worst possible thing that could have ever happened to me.

"You said we'd get married… when you got back from the war," I whispered. I don't know if he heard it, or if he even cared, but I said it anyway. "You gave me this ring," I continued as I looked down at my left hand that was sporting the beautiful ring he had given me before this whole ordeal had occurred.

I didn't listen as he continued to question me for me reasons about being down in the prison, I merely kept muttering, pretty much incoherently, to myself about how this isn't supposed to be how this worked out and all that fun stuff. Slowly, but surely as the time continued to pass, my emotions began to change. It went from sadness to guilt to anger. I was angry that this was happening. If thing weren't bad enough, this had to happen.

I got so mad that when he place his hand under my chin to lift my head up to get my attention I swung out at him, hitting him square in the eye. "Don't touch me," I hissed as I stood on my own and took a few stepped back away from him. "I risked my life looking for you, then when I accept that you're gone forever you just show up again. And to top it off? YOU DON'T REMEMBER ME!"

I was livid by this point, and I was loosing at restraints on myself. I was about to lunge myself at him, when I felt an arm snake around my waist. "Brooke, what are you doing?"

It was Tyseuh and this was bad timing on his part. I didn't waste a minute as I slammed me elbow into his stomach. He released me from his grip as he stumbled back out of pure shock. Spinning around to face him, I swung my face as hard as I could, connecting with his jaw. "YOU LIED TO ME!" I screeched as my eyes flared with anger.

Grabbing his jaw he lifted his head and looked at me incredulously. "What are you talking about?"

"Auron is right here, you asshole," I was so angry my hands started to shake. I don't know what I was going to do, but if I didn't let this feeling go, I was going to have an emotional breakdown. "AND TIDUS! HE WAS HERE!"

"I didn't know," he tried to tell me as he reached his hand out.

"LIES!" I screamed as I swung at him again, this time completely missing.

He jumped at me, tackling me to the ground. He pinned my hands over my head to be sure I couldn't swing at him again. "Brooke, listen to me."

"No!" I snapped as I spat in his face. "Let me go!"

I struggled a bit trying to get free from his grasp, but it was proving to be futile as it became apparent, really quickly, that Tyseuh was a lot stronger than I was. "You're stubborn curiosity is going to be your downfall," he sneered as he tightened his grip on my wrists. "I give you an outlet, an escape and this is how you repay me? Sneaking out in the middle of the night to do your own investigation?"

"You lied to me," I said again, just as forceful as before. "I _hate_ you. Now, let me go!" I shouted out, probably waking up about half of the captive in that area.

He jerked his head upward and glanced at Tidus. "You remember that room I told you to have prepared if I was having connubial problems?" Tidus nodded his head, waiting for Tyseuh to continue, "We're going to need it now."

Within the blink of an eye he was literally dragging me by the arms down the hall. I tried to best to get free; I kicked, screamed, and finally ended up crying. Everything was wrong; this whole thing was so messed up

By the time we reached the room, every part of my body ached from trying to escape and getting dragged across the building. He forcibly shoved me up against the wall and glared at me. I was so distraught that the only thing I could mutter was "Why?"

His eyes seemed to hold a hint of amusement. "Why?" He laughed in my face. "Why?"

I nodded as I slid my back down the wall, to the floor. Pulling my legs up to my chest, I buried my face in his knees. "I don't understand," I muttered.

"Dearest, with you by my side, I can take down Zanarkand…" he smirked before he continued, "Along with the rest of this wretched filth ridden planet." He sat down before me. "You thought I care about these pathetic people?" He scoffed at the thought. "Not in the least. Though, I won't lie, you did catch my eye. I was willing to spare you, and do not fear, milady, you still shall be spared, but this rebellious attitude will not go unpunished. After I destroy this disgusting little planet, you shall find out first hand what its like to feel the wrath of an angered deity."

He stood up and looked down at me in disdain before saying; "See you in the morning dear, bright and early. Enjoy your last bit of freedom, because from the moment you say 'I do' you're mine, for the rest of eternity." Then with those words spoken he turned his back to me and stalked out of the room, leaving me to wallow in my own self-pity, and that's what I did. I cried. I cried until I eventually passed out from sheer emotional exhaustion.

---xXx---

I woke up to someone roughly shaking me. "Get up," was the order from the said person. Cracking my eyes open, I laid sights on Tidus who was still wearing a Zanarkand Uniform. My heart broke all over again as he pulled me from the floor and practically shoved me out the door.

"You don't have to be so rough," I growled as I stumbled forward.

I couldn't take this. If it wasn't bad enough that everything is already so messed up, I'm being shoved around by my old fiancé, who doesn't remember me in the least. I wanted to shake him and make him remember, but that wouldn't work. I know, I tried it. The only thing it resulted in was me getting hurt.

"Silence!" he ordered as he shoved me again.

If he wanted silence, that's what I would give him, but not how he wanted. I was sick of everything going by other people's rules. I mean hell, I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place and one out come is no worse than the other. At this point, Death would be a gift and I would welcome it with open arms. So … what have I to loose, right?

I turned and looked at him. He sent me a glare and motioned for me to continue walking, but I had other ideas. Spotting a ring of keys at his waist I grinned. If I couldn't walk away with him, or walk away from this at all, I could at least help my friend out of this mess that I put him in. Lunging at him, I took him by surprise and tackled him to the ground.

He fell to the ground with a loud thud as his head slammed into the ground. Grabbing frantically at the keys I pulled them off the latch at his waist. "Mine!" I cried triumphantly as I stood and made a dash down the hall. As I sped past Auron's cell I flung the keys through the bars and kept running forward, not waiting for any kind of response.

"Come back here, infidel!" he called after me.

'_Infidel? Damn, he may not be the caring guy I knew, but jeez, he got a lot more intelligent. I don't think he even know how to say infidel back on Besaid,'_ I rolled my eyes at the thought before throwing open the door before me and running down the flight of stairs.

I really don't know where I was going, but anywhere was better than there. And with Tidus hot on my trail, the last thing I wanted to deal with was a strong blitz player gone militaristic. Luckily for me, I was a bit faster than Tidus. It gave me a small advantage, even if it was just a small one.

Running into an unfamiliar area, I looked around frantically. There had to be somewhere I could hide, even if it were only til the blond had run past. I was running out of ideas and fast. As a last resort, I hid behind a long curtain that hung from a pole. _'Please run past… please run past…'_ I guess by saying that in my head, I was subliminally sending him messages that would make him run past the window? Yeah because a bulge in a moving curtain isn't noticeable.

I knew this was pathetic, Tidus was dense, but not a complete idiot and now that he's been here, he seems to be along me in tune with his surroundings. Though I still managed to catch him off guard. However… I did tackle him… and not many people would consider doing that to a soldier that held their life in their hands. Then again… my life sucks either way, so what difference would it make?

My breathing was almost non-existent as I waited for something to happen. I had heard a door open before, but nothing after that. It was strange, and I didn't trust it, so I waited. A few more minutes passed before I sighed. Of course that was stupid, because no sooner had the air left my lips had someone jumped at the curtain, grabbing hold of me. "Gotcha!"

"AH!" I screamed as I frantically punched at the curtain at my unseen enemy who I could only assume to be Tidus. I did anything I could, I punched, kicked, screamed and eventually my knee connected with a vital point and I was free. Well, free in the aspect that I was shoved against the wall, or… the door that the curtain concealed.

As I spastically moved my arms as I stumbled backward, I pushed down on a bar that opened the door behind me. "Whoa!" I cried out as I tumbled backwards out the door and onto the balcony. I rolled a few times, in reality the only reason I stopped moving was because I hit the railing that was a barrier so that people didn't go walking right off of it. "Why can't anything be normal?" I muttered as I stood up and took in my surroundings.

The gravity of the position I was in didn't exactly click right away. Though it was made perfectly clear when a ticked off Tidus stepped out on the balcony. Backing up against the railing, I quickly realized I wasn't left with many choices. It was fall to my death… or… ok, I wasn't even sure. Tidus could kill me now, and say I fell, no one would know, or he could bring my to Tyseuh, which would be worse than death.

Hm, well my choices were Death, death, or living eternally with Tyseuh.

I choose death, by my own hands, or… falling… whatever.

I hefted myself onto the railing and glanced at Tidus. "Get away from me," I warned, like if he moved, I wouldn't jump. Right, that's it.

"Get down from there," he replied, sending me a stern look that told me if I didn't bad things were going to happen, but… this was a bad thing, and… I really didn't want to go through with this thing with Tyseuh, or Spira. If I die, what do I care what happens to the world? I lost everything I had. EVERY THING. The one person I was still fighting for doesn't know me, and my new _friends_, well that sucks for them. Though I'm sure they can handle this. They are more experienced than I.

"Kiss my ass," I told him bitterly as I leaned backward and began to let myself drop to my death. Or would be death, if the jerk hadn't leapt at me and caught my wrist.

"Are you stupid?"

"_ARE YOU_?" I shot back as I watched him struggle to stay on the balcony and keep me up. "Let me go!" I screeched as I began to swing myself, hoping his grip would falter.

"You want to fall in fiend infested, polluted water?" He questioned as he began to get a secure footing on the balcony. I nodded my head as I continued to try to loose him. "No! Orders are to bring you to Master Tyseuh, and that is what I'm going to do."

"No, you're not," I growled as I force my body to spin, or turn to the side enough to put a pressure on his elbow. Which would be enough for him to let me go. This was one advantage I had. I may not know everything he knows now, however, I do know his physical weaknesses, much like his weak left elbow that he had hurt when he fell from the top mountain thing at the beach.

Fate was on my side. But what else would you expect, I'm trying to kill myself, Fate hates me of course it would work. He grimaced as his hand let go of my wrist and I began to fall. "Shit!" he called out as he watched me go.

I didn't once question my actions. Death was welcomed and now it would be mine… or one would hope, but did I mention that Fate hates me?

I landed in the water in such a way, that it didn't kill me. It hurt, more than anything I've ever felt before, but I was still alive. As I surfaced from the ice-cold waters I screamed just about every vulgar term I knew, and then some. Again I was cheated out of what I wanted. Death was my only escape. My only freedom, but I couldn't have that. Or, I could, but it would be after I froze to death and drowned! THAT'S LONG AND PAINFUL, DAMN IT!

"Frig it," I muttered as I began swimming in the direction I thought shore to be.

I was a lot closer to the shore than I had anticipated, and I really wish that wasn't the case. Because no sooner did I begin to stumble up the shore was I greeted with the friendly faces of Tidus, Tyseuh, Yuna, and about fifteen other soldiers.

"How nice of you to join us," Tyseuh sneered as he narrowed his eyes in my direction. His expression turned to a smug one as he continued, "You know, your little stunt _worried_ us. I'm please to see you are still well. That means we can start the wedding, _immediately_."

Why? I don't get it. I was a good kid. Why was I always screwed out of everything? I looked up at the sky and let out an aggravated scream. "WHY DO YOU FUCKING HATE ME? I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT THE HELL I DID TO PISS YOU OFF!" After releasing my anger I dropped down to my knees and cried. It was the only thing I could do before the soldiers grabbed me by the arms and dragged me off.

I don't know whom I was yelling at. Maybe it was Fate, Karma, or maybe Yevon himself. Regardless, someone up there hated me, and as of right now the feeling was mutual.

---xXx---

A/N: Well that sucks for Brooke... psh.. to0dles!


End file.
